Harta Berharga
by Lutanima-chan
Summary: Claire adalah gadis kota yang hidup bersama neneknya. Namun, setelah neneknya meninggal, dia terpaksa harus pergi ke 'Mineral Farm'. Namun apa jadinya, ketika Claire tiba disana yang dilihatnya hanyalah pertanian terlalai dan pemilik rumahnya adalah hantu bernama Jack? Dan untuk bisa tinggal disana Claire harus menuruti semua perintahnya? Apa yang akan Claire lakukan? Check It Out!
1. Chapter 1

**-PART 1-**

* * *

**TOOOOOTTTT**

Kapal yang telah berlayar selama 4 jam itu pun telah berhenti. Seorang gadis berambut pirang pun turun dari kapal itu, membawa sebuah koper dan selembar kertas di tangan kanannya.

"Ya, aku sudah sampai. Di mineral town."

Dia pun berjalan melewati jembatan pelabuhan sambil mengenang kembali apa yang membawanya kemari.

**#FLASH BACK#**

"Claire, kemarilah."

Seorang wanita tua yang terbaring di kasur berwarna lembut itu memanggil gadis berambut pirang yang ada di dekatnysa .

"Ada apa nenek?"

Gadis yang merasa namanya disebut itu mendekati wanita tua itu. Kemudian, wanita tua itu menyerahkan sebuah kertas kepada gadis itu.

"Apa ini nek?"

"Aku ingin kau pergi mengunjungi tempat ini."

"Mineral Town?"

"Claire, umurku tak akan lama lagi. Pergilah dan temui temanku disana, dan tinggallah bersamanya."

"Nenek ini bicara apa?!"

"Claire, dengarkan aku.. Aku mengetahui tubuhku. Aku sudah tidak dapat menahannya lebih lama lagi. Tapi kau harus tetap hidup Claire."

"... Nenek.."

"Pergilah."

"..."

"Maaf.."

Lamunannya terbuyar saat seseorang memanggilnya. Seorang pria berotot telah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Emm.. Iya? A-ada apa?" Gadis itu tiba-tiba menjadi canggung.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Zack. Apa kau orang baru disini?"

"Iya.. namaku Claire.. Ah! Apa kau tau alamat ini?!"

Claire menunjukkan kertas itu kehapadan pria bernama Zack itu. Namun karena terlalu bersemangat, hidung Zack tak sengaja terpukul.

"UAAGHH!" teriak Zack sambil berputar-putar di pasir menahan rasa sakitnya (?)

"Ma-maaff!" Claire yang panik juga ikut berputar-putar di tempat. (loh?)

Tak lama kemudian..

"Maafkan aku.."

"Tidak apa, coba kulihat kertas itu!"

"Oh! Mineral.. Ah! Tempat itu ya! Aku bisa mengantarkanmu kesana!"

"Benarkah? Aku sangat tertolong!" ucap gadis itu sambil menghela napas.

Tadinya dia sempat berpikir bahwa dia harus berkeliling desa yang asing baginya. Apalagi tidak ada satupun orang yang dia kenal. Di perjalanan ia terus membayangkan, seperti apa tempat yang kata neneknya, akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya.

Zack pun mengantarkan Claire menuju Mineral Farm. Entah hanya Claire yang merasa mereka semakin masuk ke pelosok hutan atau memang ini jalannya? Namun Claire hanya diam saja. Sambil melihat pepohonan, dia menarik nafasnya panjang-panjang. Sudah lama dia tidak menghirup udara sesegar ini.

Sesampainya disana, pemandangan yang dilihat Claire benar-benar berbeda dari bayangannya. Tanahnya telah tertutupi oleh rumput yang mungkin tingginya 2 meter_ (wow! rumput apaan tuh? -_-)_ , bangunan yang entah kandang atau rumah itu pun sudah dipenuhi tumbuhan merambat, batu dan kayu berserakan dimana-mana.

"Apa ini?!"

"Well, inilah Mineral Farm, eh maksudku.. sekarang telah jadi Mine Farm"

"Mine Farm?" Claire mengkerutkan alisnya.

Zack kemudian menunjuk ke arah papan yang hampir keropos dimakan rayap bertuliskan 'Mine... Farm' yang 3 hurufnya sudah tak terlihat saking kotornya. Astaga, malangnya papan itu..

"Baiklah, kalau ada apa-apa datanglah ke rumah di dekat pelabuhan! Aku pergi dulu! Selamat berjuang nona!"

"Tunggu dulu!"

Zack sudah tak terlihat lagi. Dan kini, Claire mematung di depan tempat yang disebut 'Mineral Farm' itu.

"Aku tau nenek sudah tua, tapi.. apa dia benar-benar tidak salah menuliskan alamat? Nenek tidak.. pikun kan?"

Sambil menghela nafas, Claire meletakkan kopernya di tanah dan duduk di atasnya sambil termenung. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Dia tidak tau harus kemana dan berbuat apa. Kemudian dia pun melihat rumah yang dipenuhi tanaman rambat itu.

"Apa mungkin di dalam rumah itu ada seseorang ya? Apa aku coba mengetuk pintunya?" batinnya dalam hati.

Kemudian dia pun berdiri, mengikat rambutnya dan bersiap melewati rumput setinggi 2 meter itu untuk mencapai rumah yang ada di sana.

"Astaga! Rumput sialan! Siapa sih orang yang tinggal disini?!"

Setelah itu ia pun sampai di depan pintu dengan napas yang tidak beraturan. Dia sendiri heran, kok ngelewatin rumput aja bikin sesak napas ya?

Dia pun mencoba mengetuk pintu.

"Permisi!"

...

...

...

Hening.

"Ah! Nenek bilang kan yang tinggal disini temannya, berarti dia sudah tua! Mungkin agak tuli kali ya?" batin Claire berusaha positive thinking (?)

"PERMISIIIII!"

**DUAK! DUAK! DUAK!**

...

...

...

Hening.

Padahal Claire merasa dia sudah berteriak sekuat tenaga, bahkan dia sampai mengeluarkan tenaga dalamnya untuk mengetok pintu tadi. Dengerin aja suaranya, dasyat kan? (?)

Claire pun mencoba berpikir. Pintu yang ada di hadapannya telah menjadi tambah keropos. Entah karena semangatnya mengetok pintu atau gimana.. Dia pun berpikir ide negatif..

Gedobrak aja kali ya?

... hm..

Claire pun mulai beradu pendapat dengan dirinya sendiri..

Gedobrak..

Jangan! Nanti kan bisa dituduh maling! Lagi pula.. kalau ada orang di dalamnya gimana?

Gedobrak..

Jangan! Nanti..

Gedobrak..

Jangan!

Gedobrak..

Jangan..

Gedobrak..

...

...

GEDOBRAKK!

**BRAAKKKKK!**

Claire menendang pintu itu sekuat tenaga sampai ia pun terpental ke dalam rumah itu. Hingga kepalanya terantuk sesuatu.

"Awww! Sakittt!"

Dia pun bangkit berdiri, dan melihat sekelilingnya. Dia terkejut, melihat rumah yang tampak tidak layak dihuni dari luar, sangatlah indah di dalamnya. Semua peralatannya masih sangat sederhana, namun indah. Kayu-kayunya sama sekali tidak lapuk ataupun rusak. Dan di dalam rumah itu sangatlah wangi.

"Indahnya.."

Tanpa sadar Claire sudah mengelilingi rumah itu dan menyentuh barang-barangnya. Sampai dia tidak menyadari, di belakang dirinya ada sosok yang sejak dari tadi mengamatinya.

"Hehehe.."

Merasa mendengar suara seseorang, Claire pun membalikkan tubuhnya. Namun tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Tadi kayaknya ada orang ketawa deh?" ucapnya dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba dia merasa suhu di rumah itu menjadi dingin. Bulu kuduknya pun mulai berdiri. Claire pun mulai membayangkan yang tidak-tidak. Jangan-jangan ini rumah hantu? Dan hantunya marah karena pintu rumahnya sudah dirusak? Bagaimana ini?

Claire mulai mundur perlahan-lahan, berusaha keluar dari rumah itu. Namun dari belakang tubuhnya seseorang membisikkan sesuatu di kupingnya.

"Buhh!"

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak Claire ketakutan, sambil meronta-ronta dan menutup matanya.

"MAAF! Akan kubetulkan pintunya! Ampuni aku! Aku hanya ingin mencari Tuan Mack!"

"Mm? Mau apa kau dengan kakekku?"

"Eh?"

Claire pun segera berbalik badan menuju sumber suara di belakangnya. Ternyata yang dilihatnya ada seorang lelaki berbaju biru dengan slayer merah di lehernya. Orang itu juga memakai topi yang membuat Claire heran kenapa memakainya harus terbalik begitu? Apa sedang trend disini?

Merasa Claire memerhatikannya dengan tatapan aneh, pemuda itu pun mengeluarkan suara.

"Hei! Kan sudah kutanya, mau apa kau dengan kakekku?"

"Ah! A-aku disuruh nenekku untuk.. tinggal disini.. Di rumah Tuan Mack.."

"Oh.."

Cuma oh? Kenapa pemuda ini santai sekali sih? Sudah bikin orang kaget, cuek lagi! Entah kenapa Claire menjadi kesal padanya.

"Sayangnya, kakekku sudah meninggal 10 tahun yang lalu."

"A.. apa? Lalu.."

"Sekarang rumah ini menjadi milikku."

"E-ehh!?"

"Kenapa? Kau mau menumpang disini kan?"

Claire membatu. Orang di hadapannya, pemilik rumah dulu, kalau dia pemilik rumah ini, jadi halaman yang super-duper ekstra berantakan, itu.. gara-gara dia? Dia?

"Hoi! Kok benggong sih?"

"Ah.. A-aku gak tau harus ngomong apa.." ujar Claire sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Entah kenapa perut Claire mulai terasa mulas.

"Hehe, kau menarik, jadi boleh kok tinggal disini! Tapi ada syaratnya.."

Firasat Claire tidak enak. Sangat tidak enak.

"Kau.. Harus menuruti semua perintahku." ucapnya dengan senyuman yang mencurigakan.

"….. Nenek, tolong aku.."

**-Bersambung?-**


	2. Chapter 2

**PART 2**

* * *

**#Claire POV#**

_Hai semua, namaku Claire. Gadis berambut pirang yang kuat! (?)_

_Aku tinggal berdua bersama nenekku di sebuah kota. Nenek memiliki tubuh yang lemah, sehingga sehari-hari, akulah yang mengurusnya. Kedua orang tuaku telah meninggal sejak aku kecil. Karena itulah nenek merupakan satu-satunya keluargaku._

_Saat nenek meninggal, aku kehilangan harapan. Aku sudah tidak tau harus kemana. Aku sebatang kara. Untungnya sebelum nenek meninggal, nenek berpesan padaku untuk pergi mengunjungi salah satu sahabatnya di Mineral Town, Mack dan memintanya untuk mengijinkanku tinggal disana. Lalu aku pun pergi menuju Mineral Farm, tempat tinggal Tuan Mack._

_Nenek, andai aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Aku.. ingin menyampaikan sesuatu.._

"Hei! Lambat sekali! Cepatlah!"

_Lihatlah nek.. Lihat.. Cucu perempuan kesayanganmu.._

"Bukan begitu, kau harus mengayunkannya lebih bertenaga! Masa begitu saja tidak bisa?"

_Saat ini.. Sedang menggunting rumput di sawah._. ***JENG!***

"Hei, apa-apaan tampangmu itu? Sudah untung dibiarkan tinggal disini!"

Aku hanya memanyunkan bibirku tanpa menatapnya. Ya, berkat pemuda ga jelas ini, aku terpaksa harus menuruti apapun perkataannya untuk dapat tinggal disini. Aku yang sudah mulai kehilangan akal pikirku ini hanya mengangguk pasrah kepada perintahnya.

Belum ada semenit aku setuju akan menuruti perkataannya, dia sudah menyuruhku kerja rodi di siang hari menyengat ini. Untungnya ini bukan musim Summer. Bisa-bisa aku menjadi manusia bersejarah pertama yang ditemukan terpanggang di tengah sawah karena kepanasan. Ga lucu kan? Dan sementara aku berpanas ria di tengah sawah, dia malah asyik-asyikan berteduh di bawah pohon! Menyebalkan!

"Hah... Ternyata menggunakan sabit itu tidak semudah yang kubayangkan.."

"Tentu saja, memangnya kau pikir kau itu siapa? Professional?" jawab pemuda itu sambil tertawa.

Aku berusaha menahan amarahku. Kalau saja di dunia ini tidak ada yang namanya penjara, sudah sejak tadi sabit di tanganku kulemparkan kepada pemuda menyebalkan itu. Pemuda? Oh iya, sejak tadi aku belum tau namanya.

"Hei.."

"Apa?" Jawabnya tanpa sedikit pun melihat ke arahku.

"Kau belum memperkenalkan dirimu."

"Oh.. Kau juga." Jawabnya santai.

"Oh! Um.. Benar juga.. Namaku Claire.." Aku pun memperkenalkan diri.

"Ya, lalu?"

Jawaban apaan tuh?! Dia ngajak ribut ya? Tenang.. Sabar Claire..

"Aku tanya, namamu siapa? Apa aku perlu memanggilmu 'pemuda ga jelas tanpa nama?' hm? "

"Wow, seleramu memberikan nama kepada seseorang rendah ya!"

Claire mulai kesal.

"Aku seriu.."

"Jack"

"Eh?"

"Panggil saja Jack" jawabnya sambil tersenyum ramah.

Saat tersenyum, dia kelihatan seperti orang baik. Apa mungkin sebenarnya dia baik ya?

"Ah, jangan deh! Kau kan pesuruhku, panggil aku Master Jack! Hahaa!"

...

"Tidak, lupakan. Dia memang menyebalkan." bisik Claire kepada dirinya sendiri.

Kupanglingkan wajahku dan kembali berkosentrasi pada rumput di depanku. Entah berapa lama waktu yang kubutuhkan untuk memotong seluruh rumput ini?

Untuk mengalihkan rasa lelahku, aku mencoba mengajak Jack berbicara.

"Hei, Jack.."

"Hmm?"

"Apa kau tinggal sendiri?"

Tiba-tiba dia terdiam. Apa aku benar? Jangan-jangan dia marah? Sudah sekitar 5 menit dia terdiam. Karena takut dia tersinggung, aku pun mendekatinya.

"Hei Jack.."

"..z...zz"

"Dia tidur!? Argh! Dasar seenaknya!"

Kuputuskan untuk melanjutkan pekerjaanku, dan memotong rumput-rumput itu sambil mengutuknya. Menyebalkan! Menyebalkan! Menyebalkan!

Nenek! Kenapa aku harus tinggal bersamanya?!

"MENYEBALKAN!"

**#NORMAL POV#**

Matahari pun mulai terbenam, langit pun berubah menjadi oranye. Jack pun terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Hmmm? Aku ketiduran? Hoam! Jam berapa ini?"

Saat dia bangkit berdiri, matanya hampir jatoh (?) melihat rumput yang sebelumnya setinggi 2 meter kini telah rata dengan tanah. Dan petak-petak sawahnya pun mulai terlihat jelas. Namun ada satu benda mencurigakan tergeletak di tengah sawah. Saat Jack mendekatinya rupanya benda itu adalah Claire yang sudah kehabisan tenaga.

"... Dia yang mengerjakan semua ini? Sendirian?"

Jack pun mengambil sabit yang ada di tangan Claire dan menggunakan bagian kayu di pegangannya untuk menyenggol pipi Claire.

**tuk! tuk!**

"Hei, bangun!"

"Mmm.. zz.. z..."

Claire masih tetap tidur. Sementara Jack hanya tertawa melihat wajah Claire yang penuh dengan tanah.

"Haha, pasti dia kelelahan.."

Entah sudah berapa menit Jack memperhatikan wajah Claire. Kemudian dia mendekatkan dirinya kepada Claire, lalu membisikkan sesuatu kepadanya.

"Aku..."

**-Malamnya-**

"Kenapa..?!"

"Dia... sawah..."

"Tapi.. manusia...?"

"Bodoh!.. tapi.."

Claire merasa ada banyak orang yang bicara di sekelilingnya dan ia mulai terbangun. Namun Dia tidak bisa membuka matanya dan entah kenapa badannya tidak bisa bergerak. Tapi Claire penasaran dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh orang-orang itu. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk pura-pura tidur, dan menguping percakapan mereka.

"Jack! Kau itu bagaimana! Seenaknya menyuruh dia sampai pingsan begitu!" kata seseorang yang suaranya sangat imut seperti anak kecil.

"Memangnya kenapa?! Hanya dia yang bisa membantuku!" Begitu mendengar suara ini, Claire langsung menghela nafasnya. Kalau suara ini, dia sudah kenal sekali siapa pemiliknya.

"Kami tau Jack, dan kami juga sudah lama ingin membantumu. Tapi membawa manusia untuk ikut campur.. Apa tidak berlebihan?" Suara kali ini terdengar seperti suara wanita. Tapi apa maksudnya 'manusia'?

"Tapi.. hanya dialah yang bisa melihatku!"

"Tapi Jack, bagaimana kalau dia tau kalau kita semua bukan manusia?" jawab seseorang dengan suara cemprengnya.

"APAAAA!?"

Spontan semua mata langsung mengarah ke sumber teriakan itu. Yang tak lain adalah Claire yang terkejut ketika suara cempreng itu mengatakan bahwa mereka bukan manusia.

"Gawat dia bangun!" kata si pemilik suara imut.

"Tolong! Apa yang kalian lakukan padaku! Aku tak bisa bergerak ataupun melihat!" teriak Claire sambil meronta-ronta.

"Sudah kubilang, mengikat dan menutup matanya bukanlah hal yang baik." jawab suara wanita.

"Apa?! Apa yang sebenarnya kalian lakukan padaku!?"

"Tenang, akan kulepaskan! Hyah!" jawab suara cempreng.

Claire merasa tubuhnya bisa bergerak lagi dan dia pun membuka matanya. Dan di depannya, berdirilah makhluk-makhluk yang belum pernah dia liat sebelumnya. Wanita serba hijau yang menyerupai peri, kurcaci-kurcaci kecil, Kappa, dan.. ya, makhluk teraneh dari mereka semua. Jack. Yang sekarang sedang asyik bermain-main dengan para kurcaci-kurcaci itu.

"Kaliaann.. Se-sebenarnya makhluk apa?!"

"Aku kappa." ternyata pemilik suara cempreng itu sang kappa.

"Aku tauuu!" Jawab Claire yang mulai emosi.

"Lah, tadi kan nanya!" ucap Kappa sambil memonyongkan bibirnya yang sudah monyong.

"Sudah-sudah. Selamat sore, perkenalkan, aku Harvest Godness. Aku peri yang tinggal di dekat air terjun di depan gua."

"Pe-peri.. Lalu, kalian.. kurcaci?"

"Iya, kami adalah para kurcaci yang tinggal di dekat gereja!" ucap kurcaci berwarna merah.

"Ya.. ha.. ha.."

Claire mulai merasa kepalanya berdenyut. Apa di desa ini sesuatu yang biasa? Entah kenapa dia mulai merasa seperti masuk ke dalam dongeng yang entah apa judulnya. Yang jelas kalau benar-benar ada dongeng seperti ini, Claire merasa pengarangnya benar-benar kelebihan ide karena dia menggabungkan peri, kurcaci, dan kappa sekaligus di dalam dongengnya. Kemudian dia pun melihat ke arah Jack yang dari tadi tidak mengeluarkan suara.

"Kalau kalian semua bukan manusia.. Lalu Jack apa?" Tanya Claire pada mereka.

"Ah.. dia.." Tiba-tiba Harvest Godness berhenti bicara dan raut wajahnya menjadi sedih. Begitu juga Kappa dan para kurcaci.

"Aku? Kau mau tau aku ini makhluk apa?" jawab Jack yang kemudian mendekati Claire. Raut wajahnya menjadi serius.

"E-eh?" Claire mulai mengambil langkah mundur. Tiba-tiba dia jadi merasa takut.

Kemudian, Jack mengepalkan tangannya dan bersiap memukul Claire.

"Hyahhh!" Jack mengayunkan bogemnya ke arah Claire.

"Kyaaa!" Claire menutup matanya.

Namun pukulan Jack sama sekali tidak terasa. Dia pun membuka matanya perlahan. Jack masih berada di depannya. Dan Claire terkejut melihat tangan Jack yang saat ini menembus wajahnya.

"Ta-tanganmu.."

"Ya seperti yang kau lihat, aku tak bisa menyentuhmu."

"Ja-jadi kau inii.."

"Ya, aku ini hantu."

"APAAAA?!"

Claire mencoba memastikannya lagi. Berkali-kali dia menyentuh tubuh Jack, namun hasilnya nihil. Dia tidak dapat menyentuh Jack. Claire pun mulai pucat pasi. Sepertinya dulu dia tidak pernah mempunyai kekuatan supranatural. Mimpi buruk apa yang ia alami yang membuatnya sekarang digentayangi hantu?!

"Tapi, kenapa hanya aku yang bisa melihatmu?! Warga di desa ini tidak bisa melihatmu?"

"Entahlah, mungkin karena ini takdir?"

**Buk! **

Kappa memukul Jack. Rupanya sesama makhluk aneh dapat bersentuhan ya?

"Jangan bercanda!" Kappa mulai emosi.

"Ta-tapi.. Kau bisa menyentuh barang-barang kan?" Claire mencoba mencari kemungkinan bahwa yang dikatakan Jack itu bohong.

"Aku memang bisa memegang benda mati, tapi tidak untuk benda hidup." Ucap Jack sambil membuktikannya dengan memegang meja yang ada di dekatnya.

"Mu-mustahil.." Claire masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Claire, maukah kamu membantu mengabulkan keinginan Jack? " kata Harvest Godness.

"Eh? aku?! Kenapa aku?!"

"Karena cuma Claire lah yang bisa melihat Jack!" jawab kurcaci berbaju ungu.

"Tapi..." Claire sedikit ragu. Apa menolong orang_-eh-_hantu yang belum dikenalnya begitu saja benar-benar baik-baik saja?

"Tenang saja, sebagai gantinya aku akan memberikan kebun ini kepadamu." Jawab Jack.

"EH?! SUNGGUH?!" Tiba-tiba Claire jadi semangat.

"Iya, tapi kau harus mengabulkan permintaanku dulu."

"Apa?! Apa?! Akan kukabulkan!" Mulai terlihat ada api membara di mata Claire.

"Heh, bukannya kau sudah tau? Kau adalah pesuruhku. Jadi kau harus menuruti perkataanku. Itulah permintaanku."

"Heeeh?! Jadi permintaannya bukan hanya satuuu?!" Claire jadi patah semangat lagi.

"Kalau kau tidak.. mengabulkannya.. Aku akan terus mengentayangimu! hahaha!"

Semuanya hanya bisa sweat drop melihat kelakuan Jack.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Tapi benar, setelah 'seluruh' permintaanmu dikabulkan, pertanian ini akan jadi milikku?" Claire memastikan lagi.

"Benar." Ucap Jack santai.

"Jadi apakah kamu bersedia membantu Jack dengan senang hati, Claire?" tanya Harvest Godness dengan gaya khasnya.

"mm.. hah.. iya.. Ga senang hati juga sih sebenarnya.." bisik Claire dengan suara sekecil mungkin. Tapi kayaknya Jack dengar, soalnya dia langsung mencibir ke arah Claire.

"Terima kasih Claire! Kau sangat baik hati!" ucap para kurcaci itu serentak. Lalu menghilang begitu saja.

"Terima kasih banyak Claire. Aku akan memberkatimu." ucap Harvest Godness, lalu menghilang dibalik cahaya berwarna warni.

"Thank you, anak muda!" Buset, si kappa ini ternyata pintar ngomong bahasa inggris! Siapa yang ngajarin? Dia bilang 'anak muda'? Berarti dia udah tua dong!

Lalu si kappa membuka pintu rumah Jack dan berlari ke hutan. Rupanya dia gak bisa ngilang kayak yang lain, kasian! Tinggalah Claire dan Jack berdua di dalam hening. Dengan santainya Jack berjalan ke sebuah kamar tidur lalu menutupnya. Claire hanya bisa menghela nafas. Tapi tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu dan mengetuk-ngetuk kamar Jack.

**Tok! Tok!**

"Heii! Aku tidur dimana?!"

**Kreekk..**

Jack membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Rumah ini hanya punya 1 kamar, jadi kau tau maksudku kan?" ucap Jack sambil menunjuk ke arah sofa di ruang tamu lalu menutup pintunya lagi. Tak terima, Claire menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Jack lagi.

**Dok! Dok!**

"Hei! Apa maksudmu?! Lagi pula kau hantu kan?! Memangnya hantu butuh kasur?!"

Lalu Jack keluar dari kamar lagi dan menyerahkan sebuah selimut kepada Claire.

"Makanya, kalau mau punya kamar, kerja yang benar!"

**Blam!**

Lalu dia menutup pintunya lagi.

"A-a... Apa-apaan itu?!"

Dengan kesal, Claire pun segera ke kamar mandi untuk berganti piyama, kemudian berbaring di sofa dan menutupi dirinya di dalam selimut.

"…..Nenek, tolong aku.."

**-Bersambung?-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note:**

**Halo Semuaa!**

**Perkenalkan, saya Lutanima! **

**Atau kalo kepanjangan namanya boleh kok dipanggil Luta-chan, Tani-chan, Nima-chan, Shin-chan,.. (loh?)**

**Maaf sebelumnya gak ngasih kata pengantar.. (kayak pidato aja ya?) mohon dimaklumi, karena saya new comer yang masih belum berpengalaman, jadi waktu itu pas udah ada ceritanya, langsung main copas dan update ajaa.. hehehe (peace!) ~~ *melarikan diri***

**Di Chapter 3 ini, ceritanya agak lebih panjang dari Chapter 1 dan 2.. Dan pastinya bakal ditemukan banyak ke gaje-an di dalamnya!**

**Saya ucapkan juga makasih banyakkk buat yang sudah baca cerita ini.. Dan terima kasih banyak atas review nya ^^ Saya bakal berusaha untuk update cerita ini secepat mungkin dan saya harap juga semoga FanFiction yang 'AGAK' gaje ini dapat menghibur kalian yang membacanya!**

**Mohon Saran dan Kritiknyaa :)**

**~~Arigatouu~~**

* * *

**PART 3**

* * *

**Cip! Cip! Cip!**

Suara burung menggema di seluruh pertanian itu. Claire pun keluar dari rumah itu dan merenggangkan tangannya. Dia merasa punggungnya encok karena tidur di sofa ruang tamu Jack.

"Huaaamm! Segarnyaaa"

Saat itu sudah pukul lima, namun udaranya masih dingin. Ya, mungkin karena masih musim semi. Untuk menyadarkan dirinya secara total, masih dengan piyamanya, Claire memutuskan untuk berkeliling di Mineral Farm itu. Toh, Jack juga belum keluar dari kamarnya. Dia pun mendekati bangunan yang paling dekat dengan rumah Jack. Di depan itu ada papan butut bertuliskan 'Kandang Sapi dan Domba'.

"Oh! Jadi ini kandang sapi dan domba! Mm.. Kecil sekali.. Apa di dalamnya ada sapi atau domba?"

Claire mencoba membuka kandang itu, alhasil dia menjadi batuk-batuk karena debu yang menggumpal. Untungnya pintu itu setidaknya masih bisa terbuka.

"Ohok! Debunya banyak sekali! Entah berapa lama bangunan ini tidak dibuka. Wah, rupanya tidak ada apa-apa."

Di dalam bangunan itu benar-benar kosong. Hanya ada kotak-kotak yang sepertinya dulu untuk tempat meletakkan makanan sapi dan domba. Claire mendekati kotak-kotak itu satu persatu.

"Wah, kotak ini juga sudah berdebu. Coba kita lihat.. Hmm? Ada tulisannya? '_Sapi 1= Apel'_. Apel? Kok apel? Di sebelahnya_ 'Sapi 2=Anggur'_.. _'Sapi 3=Salak'_.. Lalu yang bagian sebelah kiri_ 'Domba 1= Pir'_, _'Domba 2= Nangka'_,_ 'Domba 3=Sirsak'_. Ini maksudnya nama mereka?!"

Melihat nama itu, Claire berpikir. Mungkin saking cintanya kakek Jack pada tumbuhan, hewan aja sampai dikasih nama buah. Entah bisa disebut terlalu kreatif, atau GAK kreatif. Yah biarlah, terserah pemiliknya mau kasih nama apa saja untuk hewannya.

"Benar juga. Seluruh pertanian ini kan milik kakek Jack. Dulu saat pertanian ini masih terawat, bagaimana keadaannya ya?"

Claire mulai membayangkan sawah yang hijau dengan tanaman yang subur, para hewan ternak yang jinak berkeliaran, dan ditengah-tengah mereka ada kakek Jack.. dan Jack. Loh, tunggu? Jack kan sudah jadi hantu. Kakeknya hantu juga dong? Tapi kenapa cuma Jack yang bisa kulihat?

Claire yang asik dalam lamunannya tidak sadar bahwa ada sesuatu yang menjilat-jilat kakinya.

"Guk!"

"Uwaaa!"

Spontan Claire langsung berdiri dan terkejut ketika melihat ada seekor anjing kecil yang mendekatinya.

"Guk!"

"Lucunyaaa! Bagaimana kamu bisa ada disini?"

"Guk! Guk!"

"Apa kamu sendirian? Baiklah! Aku akan memeliharamu!"

Lalu Claire menggendong anjing kecil itu dan membawanya keluar dari kandang sapi itu. Setelah keluar, anjing itu melompat dari tangannya dan berlari-lari di sawah yang sudah tidak berumput sepanjang 2 meter itu.

"Haha! Kau senang ya? Iya ya.. dulunya sawah ini tertutupi rumput liar ya?"

**Kreaakk.. **

Maklum, karena pintunya agak butut, bunyinya jadi kayak pintu-pintu di film horor gitu.. _(?)_

Jack pun keluar dari rumahnya.

"Hoaam! Kau ternyata kalau bangun pagi juga ya? Untunglah aku tidak harus membangunkanmu."

Claire mengkerutkan dahinya.

"Siapa juga yang mau dibangunkan olehmu?" Bisik Claire pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hmm? Anjing siapa itu?"

"Ah! Aku menemukannya di kandang sapi dan domba! Aku ingin memeliharanya! Lucu kan?"

"Oh! Rupanya ada anjing disana! Ya, asal kau mengurusnya sih, pokoknya aku tidak tanggung jawab."

"Iya! Aku sudah tau!" Jawab Claire kesal.

"Hei, ya sudah! Sana mandi! Setelah ini kau punya banyak kerjaan!"

"Hah.. baiklahh.." ucap Claire tidak niat.

Lalu Claire pun masuk ke rumah dan mandi. Setelah mandi, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mengetok pintu rumah Jack.

"Permisi!"

"Claire, ada orang. Bukakan" ucap Jack yang sedang asik tiduran di sofa.

"Iya-iya! Sebentar!"

**Kreeek!**

"Siapa?" Tanya Claire sambil membuka pintunya.

Claire tidak melihat ada siapa-siapa di depan rumah Jack. Sekali lagi dia mencoba melihat kearah kanan.. kiri.. atas? Bawah.. oh! Ternyata terlihat seorang pria kecil bertubuh gemuk yang memakai topi dan jas merah.

"Halo! Salam kenal! Aku mayor disini! Namaku Mayor Thomas! Kudengar dari Zack ada yang datang ke sini!"

"Ah! Zack.. Oh! Pria di pelabuhan itu ya? Ah, salam kenal, namaku Claire."

"Hooh! Kupikir setelah mendengar ada yang ingin mengurus pertanian ini, orang itu adalah pria. Ternyata hanya gadis muda yang manis!"

"Ahaha! Bisa saja.." jawab Claire malu.

"Apanya yang manis, kau harus menambah minus di kacamatamu pak tua." tiba-tiba Jack muncul di belakang Claire.

"Apa katamu?!" teriak Claire.

"Eh?! A-aku hanya bilang kau gadis yang hebat.. bukan berarti aku merayumu atau apa..." Mayor menjadi panik.

"Eh! Ah! Bukan! Aku tidak bicara kepada anda tapi.."

"Dia tidak bisa melihatku."

"Jadi kau benar-benar tidak bisa dilihat orang lain selain aku?!"

"Mm.. Nona Claire?" Mayor Thomas mulai sedikit curiga. "Kau tidak sakit kan?"

"Oh- ah! Ahaha! Tidak! Aku sehat! Maaf-maaf!" Ucap Claire yang jadi ikutan panik.

"Bodoh." Jack mencibir Claire.

"Berisik!" bisik Claire kepada Jack.

"Baiklah, untuk permulaan, bagaimana kalau kau kuantar keliling kota dulu? Sekalian berkenalan dengan para warga kota!"

"Hm.. Bagaimana ya?" Claire melirik kepada Jack.

"Pergilah, sekalian tolong belikan sarapan untukku!" Ucap Jack sambil memegang-megang perutnya yang keroncongan.

"Hah.. Baik.. Tapi memangnya hantu bisa sarapan? E-eh maksudku.. Boleh! Tentu! hehe!" Claire merasa pasti mayor telah menganggapnya gila karena sejak tadi mayor terus mengkerutkan alisnya sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Maklum, mayor tidak bisa melihat Jack, -eh- maksudku.. semua orang tidak, kecuali aku.

"Kau tidak ikut?" Claire memastikan Jack ikut atau tidak.

"... Malas."

Jack kembali tidur di sofanya, sambil cemberut karena kelakuannya Claire menutup pintu dan pergi meninggalkannya. Kemudian Thomas pun mengajak Claire berkeliling kota dan berkenalan dengan para penduduk kota. Mereka pun berkeliling dan berkenalan dengan penduduk kota. Dan hanya tinggal satu tempatlah yang belum mereka kunjungi.

"Nah, inilah dia Inn!" teriak Mayor Thomas mempromosikannya.

"Ternyata disini ada penginapannya ya? Hah, coba aku tau dari awal.. Tidak akan jadi begini.." Bisik Claire kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Ah! Gawat! Sudah jam segini! Aku harus pulang! Kau tidak apa-apa kan masuk sendiri Claire?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa! Terima kasih mayor!" ucap Claire bahagia. Akhirnya dia bisa bebas juga dari mayor itu. Bukannya Claire tidak suka padanya, tapi dari tadi mayor itu terus menceritakan tentang kakeknya kakeknya kakeknya yang membangun desa ini dan buyutnya buyutnya buyutnya yang blablabla..

"Ah! Iya! Makanan Jack! Sekalian beli disini ya? Baiklah, ayo kita masuk!"

Claire pun masuk ke dalam Inn itu dan betapa kagetnya dia ketika masuk banyak sekali anak seumurannya yang sedang makan bersama. Mungkin mereka sedang pesta? Pantas saja daritadi yang dia temui hanya orang-orang dewasa. Claire sempat berpikir seisi desa ini semuanya dewasa, bahkan manula. Ternyata, masih ada yang muda juga.

"Selamat datang! Oh! Wajah baru! Siapa kau, nona?" ucap pria berkumis berambut orange yang sedang mengelap botol wine di dekat kasir.

"Wah! Liat! Siapa ini?" ucap gadis berkepang yang dengan semangatnya langsung merangkulku.

"K-yaaa! Manisnya! Hore! Temanku bertambah!" ucap gadis berambut pink sambil memeluk Claire.

"Popuri, pelan-pelan. Lihat, mukanya jadi syok tuh." Ucap perempuan cantik berambut panjang yang kelihatannya paling dewasa diantara semua. Namun.. dia tampaknya mabuk?

"Karen! Jangan terlalu banyak minum wine! Lagipula kita sedang pesta minum teh kan?!" ucap perempuan manis berambut pendek.

"I-iya.. Nanti ti-dak baik.. Minum wine pagi-pagi.." ucap gadis berkacamata.

Sementara gadis-gadis itu ribut, para lelaki yang ada di sana hanya diam, sampai akhirnya salah satu laki-laki berkacamata dan berambut orange berbicara.

"Hei! Kalian diam dulu! Gimana dia bisa memperkenalkan dirinya kalau kalian ribut begini?" ucapnya sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Iya, aku setuju dengan Rick." Ucap seseorang berpakaian seperti dokter yang dari tadi sibuk meminum minuman yang warnanya tidak bisa di deskripsikan. Apa itu?!

"Ah maaf! Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu!" gadis berkepang itu melepaskanku dan menarik Claire untuk duduk diantara mereka.

Kemudian Claire pun mulai bercerita, mulai dari kehidupan bersama neneknya di kota, bagaimana dia pindah kesini, dan tinggal di pertanian milik Jack, -ehm!- Tuan Mack. Tapi tentunya Claire tidak memberitahukan soal Jack dan makhluk aneh yang ia lihat tadi malam kepada mereka. Ia mengaku hidup sendirian. Kemudian mereka pun saling berkenalan satu sama lain, dan mulai berbincang.

"Wa-aah, jadi kau hidup sendiri Claire?" ucap gadis bernama Popuri itu dengan wajah 'polos'nya.

"Iya, begitulah." Jawab Claire sambil meminum teh yang disiapkan Ann.

"Apa tidak sepi?" Tanya Ann.

Tentu saja tidak sama sekali. Apalagi dengan keadaan seperti kemarin malam. Tapi tentu saja Claire tidak bisa mengatakannya kepada mereka.

"He-he.. Gitu deh.." jawab Claire sambil cengengesan.

"Kalau kau kesepian, datang saja kepada kami ya.." ucap Elli dengan tampang ibanya.

"Benar, kita kan teman! Jangan ragu-ragu! Hehehe!" ucap Karen sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Claire. Tampaknya dia sudah mabuk berat.

"Mm.. A-apa Karen tidak apa-apa?" Akhirnya pemuda bernama Cliff itu bicara juga setelah dari tadi hanya menundukkan wajahnya.

"Rick, bawa dia pulang." Ucap dokter dengan santai.

"Uapaa?! Aku?!" Rick langsung berdiri dari kursinya. Kacamatanya hampir jatuh.

"Kau teman dekatnya. Jangan protes." Ucap Gray dengan hemat suara, khasnya.

"Ta-tapiii aku masih mau mendengar cerita tentang Claire.." jawab Rick lesu sambil melirik ke arah Claire.

"E-eh? Aku?" Claire binggung harus merespon apa.

"Kakak.. Cepaatt! Atau kakak gagal sebagai laki-laki dan kakakku!" Kali ini Popuri yang cemberut.

"EEEH! Baik-baik! Karen! Ayo pulang!" Rick dengan sekuat tenaga menarik Karen.

"Hmm? Ah! Kau lagi, lemah! Jangan tarik aku John!" Karen meronta-ronta.

"Namaku Rick! Rick!" Ucap Rick sambil terus menarik Karen yang sudah mulai menari-nari karena mabuk.

"Heh? Apa katamu tadi Udin?" Karen makin ngawur.

"Namaku Rickkk!"

**Blam!**

Akhirnya mereka keluar juga. Sementara yang lain hanya sweat drop melihat mereka.

"Ah, ayo Elli. Kita kembali bekerja." Dokter pun berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

"Ba-baik dokter! Sampai jumpa lagi Claire!" saking semangatnya Elli langsung berlari meninggalkan dokter yang hanya sweat drop melihat semangatnya.

".. Hei, kau.. Claire?" Masih di dekat pintu Inn, dokter memanggil Claire.

"I-iya?"

"Merawat kebun seluas itu sendirian, jangan sampai kau terkapar." Lalu dokter keluar begitu saja.

"A-apa maksudnyaaa?" Claire binggung.

"Begitu-begitu dia itu perhatian, walau tidak pandai bicara. Sama seperti orang ini nih!" ucap Ann sambil menyenggol Gray.

"Apa-apaan." Gray mencibir tidak suka dengan teman masa kecilnya itu, Ann.

"A-aku ju-juga mau pulang.." ucap Mary gagap seperti biasa.

"Ah, iya! Hati-hati!" ucap Claire melambai kepada Mary yang sudah keluar.

".. A-aku.. juga mau ke gereja.." ucap Cliff dengan suara yang sangaat kecil.

"Cliff! Jangan malu-malu dong! Hah.. Kau sama saja nih dengan Mary! Kau kan laki-laki!" ucap Ann tegas.

"Ma-maaf.." Cliff menunduk lagi.

"Sudah. Kau sama saja. Cewek kok kayak cowok." Ucap Gray kepada Ann.

"Apuaaa?!" Ann mencekik kerah Gray.

"Hwek! Ho-i!" Gray tercekik.

"He-eei.. hentikan..!" Cliff berusaha memisahkan mereka.

"Hah.. Anak muda jaman sekarang. Ah, Claire! Apa kau mau membawa sesuatu untuk pulang?" Tawar Doug kepada Claire.

"Ah! Benar juga! Untuk Jack.. eh! Untukku! Aku mau pesan!"

"Tentu, silahkan kemari. Tidak usah pedulikan mereka bertiga." Tampaknya Doug sudah terbiasa melihat keadaan itu.

Sesudah itu, Claire pun segera kembali ke pertanian Jack.

"Celaka! Sudah jam 10! Dia pasti bakal ngomel!" Claire pun mempercepat larinya.

Akhirnya Claire sampai juga ke Mineral Farm. Dengan nafas ngos-ngosan, Claire pun membuka pintu rumah Jack.

**BRAK!**

"Maaf lama! Tadi aku…"

Kalimat Claire terhenti begitu melihat isi rumah yang kosong. Kemana perginya Jack? Kemudian dia meletakkan makanan yang ia beli di Inn di atas meja, lalu keluar untuk mencari Jack.

"Kemana dia.. Apa dia pergi?"

Claire pun mencoba mencari di sekitar pertanian itu. Tapi Jack tetap tidak ada. Dan dia baru sadar kalau anjing manis yang baru ia pungut tadi pagi juga menghilang.

"Gyaaa! Anjingku! Kemana dia?! Anjing kecil! Dimana kau?"

Claire mulai berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Kalau anjing itu menghilang bersama Jack, jangan-jangan.. Jack kan hantu.. Dulu dia ingat pernah menonton film horror yang hantunya suka membunuh binatang gitu.. Jangan-jangan.. Jack mengambil anjingnya diam-diam.. Anjingnya itu dipakai Jack untuk ritual, dibunuh, direbus, dipanggang, dibakar, digiling, dijadikan sate.. di.. di..

"TIDAK! Jack! Dimana kau! Kembalikan anjingkuu!" Claire mulai pucat, dia berlari kesana kemari mencari anjingnya.

"Kemana! Kemana dia?! Tunggu.. Di film horror itu kalau salah ritualnya di.. tempat paling tinggi! Aku harus cari sampai gunung!" _(Claire, kamu nonton horror apaan sih..)_

Dan Claire pun mulai mencari anjing itu dengan berlari ke arah gunung. Dia terus berlari ke atas tanpa mempedulikan sekelilingnya. Tanpa sadar ia telah melewati sebuah jembatan dan ketika dia berniat untuk terus naik ke atas gunung, dia melihat Jack di padang bunga bersama anjingnya.

"Ahh! Itu mereka! Jac-"

Tapi, yang dilihat Claire bukanlah pemandangan Jack yang sedang membakar, merebus, atau ritual aneh apapun. Yang dilihatnya adalah Jack yang sedang duduk dihamparan bunga, dengan anjingnya di depannya. Karena penasaran, dia memutuskan untuk menutup mulutnya dan bersembunyi di semak-semak yang ada di dekat mereka sambil mengintip mereka.

_Apa yang mereka lakukan? Apa di film horror itu kalau ritual harus di padang bunga ya? Atau aku salah? Apa sebaiknya aku intip mereka dulu dari sini.. Kalau Jack macam-macam, akan kubunuh dia!.. HEHEHE!_ ucap Claire di dalam hatinya.

Tiba-tiba Jack merasa badannya merinding.

"Kok perasaanku ga enak gini ya?" ucap Jack yang tidak sadar kalau Claire sedang memperhatikan mereka.

".. Ya, sudahlah." Jack pun kembali menatap bunga-bunga di sekelilingnya, sementara di balik semak-semak Claire ber-yes ria karena Jack tidak menyadari dia mengintipnya.

"Guk!" Anjing kecil itu mendekatinya.

"Hah.. Maumu itu apa? Sejak tadi mengikutiku?" jawab Jack pasrah kepada anjing kecil itu.

_Oh? Jadi anjingku yang mengikutinya?_ Claire tetap berusaha diam dan mencoba mendengarkan mereka lebih lanjut.

"Guk!" anjing kecil itu menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya.

"Dengar ya, aku ini sama sekali tidak bisa menyentuhmu.. Lebih baik kau ke tempat pemilik tidak bergunamu itu.."

_Dia menyebutku tidak berguna?! Sialan!_ geram Claire di dalam hati.

"Guk!Guk!" anjing kecil itu mencoba menyentuh kaki Jack, namun hasilnya nihil

"…" Jack hanya diam melihat tingkah anjing itu.

"Guk! Guk!" anjing itu terus mencoba menyentuh Jack, namun tidak bisa.

"Lihat? Tidak bisa kan?"

"Kaing.." anjing itu kemudian terpasrah dan duduk di depan jack.

"Kau itu.. sama saja dengan pemilikmu. Keras kepala sekali!"

_Apa katamu?! Enak saja!_ Claire hanya bisa cemberut di balik semak-semak.

"Tapi biarpun begitu.. Hanya kalian yang bisa melihatku.."

Tiba-tiba Claire merasa dadanya sesak mendengar kata-kata Jack barusan. Dia tidak bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresi Jack saat mengatakan kalimat tersebut. Pikirannya tiba-tiba kosong. Jack adalah hantu. Wajar jika orang biasa tidak bisa melihatnya. Apa selama ini dia kesepian?

"Kaing…" Anjing itu mendekati Jack.

"Hei, hei.. Ada apa? Mukamu meringis sekali! Haha!" Jack tertawa, tetapi anjing itu dan Claire hanya terdiam melihatnya.

"… Yang bisa kusentuh hanyalah benda mati, lihat? Aku tidak bisa menyentuh rumput ini.." Jack meletakkan tangannya di atas rumput, namun tangannya menembus rumput itu.

"bunga ini.." Jack menyentuh bunga yang ada di sekitarnya, namun tangannya menembus bunga itu.

"dan.. kau.." Jack melakukan hal yang sama pada anjing itu, namun hasilnya juga sama.

"Guk.." Anjing itu terlihat sedih.

"Dengan tubuh ini, aku tidak bisa memenuhi keinginan terakhir kakek. Tidak bisa."

"Karena itulah.." Jack menatap ke atas langit, lalu membuka topinya. Membiarkan angin sepoi-spoi mengibaskan rambutnya.

"Aku memerlukan bantuannya."

**Deg!**

Claire merasa napasnya terhentak sesaat. Claire tau siapa yang dimaksud Jack saat itu. Claire tau, orang itu adalah dirinya. Claire selama ini selalu menggangap Jack sebagai hantu yang hanya mengutuknya dan mengerjainya. Tetapi begitu mendengar ucapannya saat ini, entah kenapa Claire merasa bahwa Jack sama sekali bukan orang jahat. Dia hanya butuh bantuan seseorang. Namun tidak ada yang bisa membantunya, karena tidak ada orang yang bisa mengetahui keberadaannya. Hanya Claire yang bisa. Hanya dirinya.

"Tapi pada akhirnya yang bisa kulakukan hanya memaksa pemilikmu itu ya.." Jack memakai kembali topinya dengan gaya khasnya.

Claire merasa benar-benar bersalah.

"Aku benar-benar.. bodoh." Kemudian Jack tidak mengeluarkan kata apapun lagi.

**SRAK!**

Spontan Claire langsung berdiri dari semak-semak itu dan berlari ke arah mereka, dan berdiri di hadapan Jack.

"Kau tidak bodoh.., BODOHH!"

Jack hanya melotot dan membuka mulutnya, entah karena kaget, atau binggung, atau apapun. Jack pun tersadar dan seketika mukanya memerah.

"K-kauu de-de-dengar ba-ba-baru-sa-san..?!" Jack jadi terbata-bata.

"…" Claire hanya terdiam dan menatap Jack sambil mengigit bibirnya.

"Apa-apaan..! Tunggu! Apa maksudmu berkata 'kau tidak bodoh, bodoh!' itu sama saja meledek tauu!" Jack mulai berdiri dan mulai tidak mau kalah dengan Claire.

"…" Tapi Claire masih dalam posisinya.

"Ha-ha! Barusan itu.. kau pikir itu beneran? Bah! Konyol! Tentu saja aku hanya boho.." Kalimat Jack terhenti melihat air mata berjatuhan dari mata Claire.

"Hiks.. Huaaa! Jack bodoh! Bodohh!" Claire mulai berteriak sambil menangis.

"W-woi!" Jack makin panik.

"Guk.." Sementara anjing itu hanya melihat mereka dengan tampang binggung.

"Kenapa kau tidak jujur saja?! Huaa! Kan aku yang jadi merasa bersalah menganggapmu setan yang mengutukku! Huaaa!" Omongan Claire mulai terputus-putus karena tangisannya.

"Wuah! Tenang! Oke! Iya-iya! Aku jujur! Aku baik! _(loh?)_ Eh! Tunggu! Apa maksudmu setan pengutuk hah?!" Jack mulai kacau karena paniknya.

"Huaaa! Huaaa!"

Claire tidak berhenti menangis. Sementara Jack di depannya masih dengan tampang kebingunggan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak pernah gatal. Iyalah, dia kan udah jadi hantu!

Tak lama kemudian..

"Hoi.. berhenti nangis dong.. Udah 10 menit nih!" Jack udah gaada ide lagi harus ngomong apa.

"Ga usah dihitung.. hiks! Huaaa!" Claire memulai kebiasaan buruknya. Kalau sudah menangis, apa-apa jadi serba salah.

"I-iya deh.. Terus berhenti dong…!" Jack sudah semakin pasrah. Dia tidak pernah melihat gadis menangis sebelumnya, jadi dia tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

"G-ga.. bisa.. Huaaa!" Claire masih terus menangis.

"Ya ampun.." Rasanya Jack lebih memilih terjun ke jurang kalau bisa, daripada harus mendengar Claire terus menangis seperti ini.

"hiks.. hiks.. Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku dari awal kalau ini semua untuk kakekmu?" Claire mulai tenang, dan Jack pun merasa lega untuk pertama kalinya.

".. Karena tidak terpikir olehku." Jawab Jack santai, tapi melihat ekspresi Claire yang ingin menangis lagi, Jack langsung mengganti jawabannya.

"Maksudku.. Aku tidak tau cara menyampaikannya.." Jack menundukkan kepalanya.

"… Setidaknya kalau kau bicara kan, aku tidak akan menderita seperti ini.."

"Kau? Menderita?"

"Tentu saja! Kau pikir perlakuanmu selama ini baik apa?! Kau itu kasar sekaliiiii! Dan selalu memperlakukanku seperti budakmu!"

".. Iya-iya.. Aku tau.. Ini salahku.."

".. Lalu, kakekmu kenapa?"

".. Baiklah, akan kuceritakan. Hmm.. Dulu, seperti kata nenekmu, kakekku bekerja sebagai petani di Mineral Farm. Saat itu keadaan pertaniannya tidak seperti ini, dulu sangat banyak tanaman di lahan sawahnya, sapi, domba, kuda, ayam, semua terdapat di sana. Termasuk anjing juga" Kata Jack sambil melihat ke arah si anjing kecil.

"Kelihatannya menakjubkan.."

"Benar. Saat itu setiap tahun aku selalu ke rumah kakek. Bermain dengan hewan ternak, juga penduduk disini"

"Loh? Kau tidak tinggal disini?"

"Tidak, aku tinggal di kota. Sampai umurku 8 tahun. Ketika orang tuaku meninggal karena kecelakaan, aku pun hidup bersama kakekku disini."

"Aku mengerti.. Kedua orang tuaku juga meninggal saat aku kecil. Neneklah satu-satunya keluargaku. Dan sampai saat nenek meninggal. Aku.. menjadi seorang diri.." ucap Claire sambil terlihat sedih.

".. Tampaknya kita senasib. Mungkin karena itulah kau dapat melihatku?"

"Entahlah.." Claire terdiam. Dan Jack melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Dan.. Di umur 8 tahun itulah aku juga kehilangan kakekku."

"Eh? Kakekmu sudah meninggal selama itu?!"

"Ya, saat itu aku dan kakek sedang melihat bintang di atas gunung. Tidak bisa kulupakan. Hari itu adalah Starry Night Festival, dimana orang-orang di desa ini akan makan-makan dengan keluarganya. Namun, aku dan kakek memilih untuk melihat bintang di atas gunung."

"Lalu?"

"Pemandangan saat itu tidak dapat kulupakan.. Bintang-bintang sangat terlihat indah. Di saat itulah, entah kenapa rasa kesalku, terhadap berbagai hal yang kubenci terasa menghilang begitu saja."

"Pasti bintang-bintangnya sangat indah ya.."

"Iya.. Dan saat itu… Kalau saja.. Aku tidak terpeleset.. dan kakek tidak melindungiku.. Maka.. kakek.."

Jack terdiam dan tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya. Claire pun menatap Jack lekat-lekat.

"Jack."

Jack yang merasa namanya dipanggil pun melihat ke arah sumber suara yang memanggilnya. Dilihatnya Claire dengan wajah serius sedang menatapnya.

"Aku.. Pasti akan menolongmu! Aku janji!"

Jack hanya terdiam melihat gadis di depannya. Entah kenapa dia merasa tenang menceritakan masa lalunya kepada gadis ini. Dan sekarang gadis itu bersedia membantunya. Melihat wajah serius Claire, Jack pun tertawa kecil. Ditatapnya gadis di depannya itu.

"Ya, kupegang janjimu."

Kemudian mereka berdua (plus anjing) berjalan pulang ke arah Mineral Farm. Entah kenapa, dari tadi Claire merasa ada yang tidak beres padanya. Apa yang dipikirkannya tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu?! Kenapa dia tiba-tiba berpikir Jack itu baik? Padahal dia kan belum tentu baik! Atau bisa saja Jack menipu Claire! Tapi.. Kenapa dia memutuskan untuk menolong Jack?

"Hoi!" Suara Jack menyadarkan Claire.

"I-iya?"

"Anjing itu, sudah diberi nama?"

Claire mengalihkan pandangannya ke anjing yang saat sedang ia gendong. Benar juga, sejak Claire menemukannya ia hanya dipanggil 'anjing kecil'.

"Belum, kenapa?"

"Rencananya mau kau kasih nama apa?" Jack bertanya. Tumben dia peduli? _(ups)_

"Mm.. Belum kupikirkan.. Memangnya kau punya ide?"

"Hmm.."

Jack menghentikan langkahnya, begitu pula Claire. Kemudian Jack melepas topinya dan mengangkat tangannya ke atas sambil melihat ke arah langit. Kemudian memejamkan matanya. Claire memerhatikan, saat sedang melihat ke langit, Jack selalu melepas topinya. Membiarkan rambutnya yang halus itu tehembus oleh angin. Rambutnya yang halus.. Yang.. indah..

Claire merasakan mukanya memerah lagi. Dia merasa dirinya aneh. Sangat aneh. Dia pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk membuatnya berhenti berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Sementara anjing itu hanya kebingungan melihat tingkah Claire.

"Hoshi.." Jack akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Eh?"

"Bagaimana?" Entah apa yang membuat muka Claire terasa panas ketika melihat Jack berdiri di depannya.

"I-iyaa! Boleh juga!" Claire tidak bisa berpikir lagi.

"Mm.. Baiklah. Mulai sekarang namamu adalah Hoshi ya." Jack tersenyum kepada Hoshi.

"Guk!" Hoshi menjawab dengan riang.

"Haha! Hoshi! Bagus! Haha!" entah kenapa yang bertingkah aneh sekarang adalah Claire.

".. Kau ini kenapa sih?" Jack mulai mengkerutkan alisnya.

"Gak! Gak! Ngomong-ngomong, apa permohonan kakekmu?!" Claire bertanya, berusaha mengganti topik sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"So-soal itu ya…" Jack tiba-tiba menjadi agak sedikit binggung. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Hei! Jawab dong! Bagaimana aku bisa membantumu kalau aku tidak tau apa permohonan kakekmu?"

"Baik-baik.. Hah.. Ikut aku!"

Mereka pun tiba di sebuah gua di belakang air terjun.

"Wuah! Inikah tempat Harvest Godness itu?" Claire berusaha mencari-cari dimana Harvest Godness itu tinggal.

"Iya, begitulah. Hei, cepat kemari!" Tanpa Claire sadari, Jack sudah berada di dalam gua.

"Ah, iya-iya!"

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam gua, sementara Hoshi menunggu di luar, bermain dengan kupu-kupu di sekitar sana. Di dalam, Jack meraba-raba dinding di gua itu.

"Jack, kamu ngapain sih? Kurang kerjaan banget.." Claire tanpa sadar berbicara seperti itu.

"Berisik! Aku sedang mencari tombol! Cepat bantu!" Jawab Jack emosi.

"Tombol? Sebentar, aku capek.. aku ingin istirahat sebentar.." Claire pun bersandar pada dinding di dekatnya dan..

GROOKK!

"Uwaa! Apaan tuh?!"

Claire yang kaget spontan langsung menjauh dari dinding yang ia sandari. Dinding itu pun terbuka seperti sebuah pintu rahasia.

"Boleh juga kau." Ucap Jack dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Apanya?! Aku kaget tau!" Claire juga jadi kesal.

"Ayo masuk!" ucap Jack meninggalkan Claire.

"Tu-tunggu! Huh! Ternyata dia tidak sepenuhnya berubah!" ucap Claire kepada dirinya sendiri.

Lalu mereka pun masuk ke dalam pintu rahasia itu. Di dalam pintu itu terdapat sebuah batu yang diterangi cahaya dari atap gua yang bolong, yang membuat cahaya matahari masuk dan menerangi batu itu. Jack pun menggeser batu itu. Dan di bawah batu itu terdapat sebuah kotak kayu kecil.

"Bisa kau ambil dan kotak itu?"

"Ini maksudmu?" Claire mengambil kotak itu.

Dilihatnya kotak itu. Hanya kotak biasa, namun.. Ada banyak gembok yang mengunci kotak itu.

"Wuah! Gemboknya banyak sekali!"

"Ya, itulah permohonan kakekku."

"Eh.. Tunggu.. Jangan bilang.."

"Ya, kakekku memintaku untuk membuka kotak itu dan melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya."

"EEEHH?!" Teriak Claire, yang membuat Jack harus menutup kedua kupingnya saking kerasnya.

"Yah, seperti itu kira-kira."

"Eh.. Tunggu.. Jangan bilang.."

"Ya, aku ingin kau menolongku mencari kunci gembok ini." Ucap Jack pasrah.

"Maksudmu aku harus mencari semua kunci untuk membuka gembok-gembok ini?!"

"Ya begitulah.." Jack hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak lakukan sendiri?! Kau kan bisa menyentuh benda mati!" Claire protes.

"Ya, aku memang bisa. Tapi aku tidak bisa mendapatkan kunci-kunci itu dengan tubuh ini." Claire terdiam mendengar alasan Jack.

"Memangnya bagaimana cara mendapatkan kunci-kunci itu?"

"Dengar, di desa ini banyak sekali diadakan festival setiap musimnya. Dulu, kakekku menjadi juara semua festival itu. Dan bagi para juara, akan dihadiahkan piala. Dulu kakekku mendapat semua piala itu, namun setelah kakek meninggal, piala itu diambil kembali."

"Eh.. Tunggu… Jangan bilang.."

"…" Jack mengkerutkan alisnya.

"Eh? Kenapa?" Claire binggung.

"Kau tidak ada kata lain apa selain 'Eh.. Tunggu.. Jangan bilang..' Aku kan belum bilang apa-apa. Dari tadi kau mengucapkan kata itu terus.. Aku jadi kesal!"

"Eh? Maaf-maaf.. Mm.. Kalu begitu.. Jadi.. maksudmu?"

"Hah.. ya, kakekku memasukkan kunci itu masing-masing ke dalam piala-piala itu." Jawab Jack pasrah.

"EEHH!?"

Jack menghela nafasnya. Lagi-lagi untuk kedua kalinya ia harus menutup kupingnya.

"Eh.. Tunggu… Jangan bilang.."

"…" Jack mengkerutkan alisnya lagi.

"Ups.. Maaf.. hehe.. Keceplosan.." Claire hanya nyengir sambil mengacungkan kedua jarinya. 'peace!'.

"Ehm! Jadi untuk mendapatkan kuncinya, kau harus mendapatkan piala-piala itu." Jack melanjutkan.

"EEHHH?!"

Kali ini Jack tidak menutup kupingnya lagi. Dia hanya pasrah dan berdoa, semoga kupingnya masih diberikan indera pendengaran yang normal. Padahal dia sudah jadi hantu ya?

"Eh.. Tunggu… Jangan bilang.."

"Claire.. Cukup. .lagi." Jack mulai memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut. Rupanya, dia bisa pusing juga.

"Ups.. hehe.. Maaf.." Claire kembali bermodalkan 'peace!' nya.

"Hah.. Cepat lanjutkan, kau mau ngomong apa?" Jack mulai pasrah dengan tingkah Claire yang tidak dapat dihentikan itu.

"Maksudmu aku harus memenangkan festival ayam, sapi, domba, dan sebagainya itu?!"

Jack hanya mengangguk.

"Eh.. Tunggu… Jangan bilang.."

Jack melotot, dan sempat membuat Claire merinding. Sekarang Claire merasa Jack seperti hantu beneran kalau sedang melotot begitu.

"Ya ampun! Maaf! Ehm.. Maksudku.. Dan aku harus memulai semuanya dari NOL?!"

Jack hanya mengangguk lagi.

Baru saja Claire merasa senang karena Jack sudah 'SEDIKIT' berubah menjadi lebih hantu yang baik. _(?) _Sekarang Claire menemukan masalah baru lagi. Dia sangat yakin mengabulkan permohonan kakek Jack tidaklah mudah. Perjuangannya masih panjang.

"Jadi ada yang ingin kau katakan lagi?" Tanya Jack setelah Claire terdiam beberapa menit.

"Ya, ada."

"Apa?"

"…... Nenek, tolong aku.."

**-Bersambung?-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note:**

**HALO LAGI, SEMUAA!**

**Sebelumnya saya ingin minta maaf.. Atas keterlambatan saya update chapternya.. Maaf yang semaaf-maafnya.. Karena belangkangan ini guru saya 'tercinta' selalu ngasih tugas sebanyak 'cinta' nya kepada saya.. Ditambah lagi dengan sistem kurikulum baru yang bikin cenat-cenut di kepala saya dan teman-teman saya bertambah... -_- #aduhai!#**

**Anyway~**

**Seperti yang sudah saya rencanakan, untuk chapter ini dan chapter berikutnya, menceritakan kejadian sesuai dengan festival-festival di harvest moon... Karena saya membuat cerita berdasarkan dari Festival di game Harvest Moon Back To Nature.. Jadi tanggal dan urutan festivalnya saya sesuaikan dengan game itu. ^^**

**Saya juga mau berterima kasih sebesar - BESAR nya untuk reviewnyaa (terima kasih banyak, kata-kata kalian benar-benar berarti untuk saya!), followers (saya akan berusaha meng-update cerita ini secepatnya ^^), dan yang sudah membaca cerita ini (Terimakasihh!). Terima kasih banyak! Saya benar-benar senang sekaliii kalau kalian menikmati cerita ini... T_T *hiks hiks* (?)**

**Dan dengan begitu, silahkan menikmati cerita yang penuh dengan ke 'gaje'-annya ini!**

**CEKIDOT! ^^**

* * *

**PART 4**

**Harvest Goddess Festival**

* * *

"Goddess Festival?" ucap Claire kepada Ann yang sedang memotong sayuran disampingnya.

"Benar, kau tak tau hal itu?" Tanya Ann kepada Claire.

"Hmm.. Apa jika kita memenangkan festival itu kita akan memperoleh piala?" Claire pun balik bertanya sambil mengiris wortel yang ada di depannya.

"Mmm.. Tidak."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu festival itu tidak penting." Ucap Claire kepada Ann yang saat ini sedang memandangnya dengan binggung.

Claire pun kembali teringat dengan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Tepatnya saat ia dan Jack menemukan kotak kayu kecil di dalam gua. Saat itu, mereka pun kembali ke Mineral Farm..

**#FLASH BACK MODE ON#**

_"Hei, bantu aku mencari Kalendar!" ucap Jack sambil membuka peti yang ada di dalam rumahnya._

_"Kalendar? Untuk apa?" Tanya Claire kebinggungan._

_"Bodoh. Kau mau memenangkan festival-festival itu kan? Karena itu kita harus membuat jadwal! Kita butuh kalendar untuk melihat kapan festival-festival itu dilaksanakan!"_

_"Baik-baik.. Hmm.. Ah! Maksudmu kalender itu kertas ini?" ujar Claire sambil menunjukkan sebuah kertas yang sudah lecek kepada Jack._

_"Ah! Itu dia! Yah.. walaupun bentuknya begini, masih tetap berguna kok.." ucap Jack seolah membela dirinya. (untuk apa?)_

_"Jadi? Bagaimana?" Tanya Claire sambil mendekat ke arah Jack dan ikut melihat kalendar itu._

_"Lihat, sekarang musim Spring. Dan di musim ini terdapat dua festival utama. Balap Kuda, dan Festival Memasak." Ucap Jack sambil menunjukkan tanggal-tanggal di dalam kalendar itu._

_"Oke.. Lalu?"_

_"Jangan hanya lalu! Berarti dalam waktu kurang dari 2 minggu ini, hal utama yang harus kau raih adalah kau harus memiliki kuda!" Jack langsung berdiri saking semangatnya. Kalau di komik, mungkin saat ini sudah ada api berkobar yang menjadi backgroundnya. Wah! Bisa hemat gas tuh apinya!_

_"Haah?! Kudaaa?! Dimana aku bisa dapat kuda?" Tanya Claire panik._

_"Kau sudah diantar mayor berkeliling kan? Tau Yodel Ranch kan?"_

_"Ohh! Tempat kakek botak dan May itu ya?"_

_"Kakek.. botak? Yah.. Ga usah bilang kayak gitu juga kali.. Pokoknya intinya! kau bisa membeli sapi, kuda, dan domba disitu!"_

_"Hah.. Tapi aku tidak punya uang sepeser pun.." Ucap Claire sambil menunjukkan dompetnya yang isinya cuma recehan 3 gold. (Kasian amat!)_

_"… Makanya kerja!" Jack mulai emosi._

_"Ihhh! Kau kira gampang apa kerja?! Memang kau bisa apa?!" Claire ikutan emosi._

_"Ahh! Sudahlah.. Tapi bagaimana melatih kudanya ya? Nanti.. belum beli brushnya.. Hmm.. Kalau tahun depan.. Kelamaan.. Hmm.." Jack mulai pusing. Bahkan, Claire bisa melihat ada asap keluar dari kepala Jack._

_"Jack?" Claire mulai agak khawatir melihat Jack yang nyempil di sudut ruangan. Kayak anak terpuruk gitu loh.._

_"Baiklah, soal kuda akan aku pikirkan lagi.. Lalu soal festival memasak.."_

**_Deg!_**

_Entah hanya perasaan Jack saja atau memang benar sekilas Jack melihat Claire mendadak pucat? Jangan-jangan.._

_"Heh, jangan katakan kalau kau itu.."_

_"Hehehe.." Claire cuma bisa senyum sambil ber-sweatdrop ria._

_"Aku.. gak bisa masak.." ucap Claire jujur._

_**DUONNGGG!**_

_Rasanya ada barbel 1000 kg jatuh tiba-tiba ke kepala Jack. (wooww!)_

_"APA-APAAN KAU INII?!" Emosi Jack mode-on lagi._

_"Ya maaf! Habis.. Aku selalu dimasakkin oleh nenek sih.." Claire Cuma bisa menundukkan kepalanya._

_"Ya sudah kalau begitu, kau harus latihan memasa…" Ucapan Jack terhenti begitu melihat dapur yang ada di rumahnya. _

_Panci karatan yang sudah reyot, kompor berasap yang kelihatannya kalau dinyalakan akan meledak, pisau yang bahkan bentuknya sudah jadi mirip sendok.. Satu-satunya benda utuh yang masih tersisa hanyalah sebuah kulkas kecil. Tidak-tidak… Kalau Jack menyuruh Claire berlatih memasak disini, ia tidak bisa membayangkan, bencana apa yang akan terjadi pada pertaniannya. Dia baru teringat, selama ini Claire selalu membeli makanan di Inn, dan tak seorang pun pernah menyentuh dapurnya itu._

_"Mmm? Kau ngomong apa barusan Jack?"_

_"Ti-tidak! I-INN! Ya! Kau pintar Jack! Berlatihlah disana!" ucap Jack kepada Claire._

_"Hah? Maksudmu.. Aku minta mereka mengajariku memasak? Apa boleh?"_

_"Tentu saja! Mulai besok, kau harus bekerja di pagi hari, dan kau belajar memasak di Inn itu sampai sore! Mengerti?!"_

_"E-eh! Tunggu dulu! Kok kau jadi ngatur-ngatur gitu sih?"_

_"Kau bilang akan menolongku kan?"_

_"Iya sih.. tapi.."_

_"Jadi, tepatilah janjimu! Oke? Nah, berjuanglah! Selamat malam!"_

**_Blam!_**

_Dengan begitu Jack masuk ke dalam kamarnya, meninggalkan Claire yang masih plenggo. Dia baru sadar kalau dirinya masih harus tidur di sofa bantat itu. Ditemani dengan Hoshi yang saat ini setia menunggunya di atas sofa._

_"Ternyata.. Sifat belagunya sama sekali belum berubah."_

**#FLASH BACK MODE OFF#**

Semenjak kejadian itu, setiap harinya Claire pun bekerja keras untuk menghasilkan uang lebih dengan menjual tanaman herbal yang ia pungut di hutan, menanam bibit, dan pada siang harinya, Claire kursus memasak bersama Ann. Yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang.

"Eeehh, kukira kau suka dengan festival keperempuanan seperti ituu…" jawab Ann kecewa.

"Apa katamu tadi? Keperempuanan?" ucap Claire heran.

"Iyaa, jadi di festival itu semua anak perempuan di desa ini akan mengenakan gaun, lalu menarikan sebuah tarian Goddess Festival.. begitulah!" jelas Ann dengan bangga.

"Mmm.. Menari ya? Aku tidak tau tariannya.. Lagipula aku juga tidak punya gaunnya.." ucap Claire sambil kembali berkosentrasi mengiris wortel yang sejak 40 menit yang lalu belum selesai ia iris.

"JANGAN BILANG BEGITUUUU!" Tiba-tiba dari belakang Claire, Popuri, Karen dan Elli berteriak bersamaan.

"Ehh-eehh?! Kalian?!"

**Prak!**

Saking kagetnya, pisau yang dipegang Claire sampai terjatuh.

"Popuri mau menari bersama Claire! Jadi Claire harus ikut! Harus-harus!" ucap Popuri sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Claire.

"Aku bisa mengajarimu menari." Ucap Karen dengan santainya.

"Tunggu dulu! Kenapa aku harus ikut?" Tanya Claire sambil memungut pisau yang terjatuh nanti. Bahaya kalau sampai terinjak mereka. Bisa berabe nanti.

"Memang sudah tradisi untuk semua anak perempuan untuk ikut Harvest Goddess festival!" Elli gak mau kalah.

"Be-betul.. L-lagi.. Pu-pula.. kalau beramai-ra-mai.. pasti akan semakin.. me-menyenangkan.." Mary pun tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu. Dengan rambut panjang dan kepalanya yang menunduk itu, Mary benar-benar sebanding dengan sadako. _(Bercanda, Mary!)_

"Tu-tunggu duluu! Aku tidak bisa kalau mendadak begini! Lagipula.. aku harus bekerja dan belajar memasak.." Claire pun akhirnya bisa bicara setelah keempat gadis yang baru datang tersebut berhenti berbicara.

"Ya ampun, menari itu tidak sesusah yang kau bayangkan kok Claire.." ucap Karen sambil merangkul Claire.

"Benar! Karena itu kau harus ikut Clairee~~" bujuk Popuri.

"Aku mengerti, aku mengerti... Lagipula, kapan festival itu dilaksanakan?" Tanya Claire.

"Lusa, hari minggu nanti! Tanggal 8!" Ucap Ann semangat. Kok dia jadi semangat tiba-tiba?

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan gaunku?"

"JANGAN KHAWATIR!"

Sontak semua mata memandang ke arah sumber suara, yang rupanya adalah Rick! Bersama Cliff dan Gray di sebelahnya yang 'kayaknya' dipaksa ikut dia. Habis tampang mereka tampang orang pasrah sih..

"Rick?! Kamu ngapain disini?! Ini kan dapurku!" Ucap Ann marah-marah.

"Ya, gapapa dong! Kalian cewek-cewek juga boleh masuk! Kenapa kita gak?" Ujar Rick membela kaum laki-laki. _(Loh?)_

"Jadi dari tadi kalian bertiga nguping ya?" Ucap Karen curiga.

"A-aku hanya ikut Rick saja..." ucap Cliff dengan suara kecil.

"Aku dipaksa sama dia." beda dengan Cliff, jawaban Gray benar-benar tulus, apa adanya. Yang membuat Rick mencubit kedua pipinya. Gray pun meringgis kesakitan.

"Hei! Jangan gitu dong Gray! Kita kesini kan karena ingin menolong Claire!" Ucap Rick bangga.

"Heh? Aku? Membantu apa?" Tanya Claire heran.

"Tentu saja membantumu mencari gaun! Kudengar Gotz memiliki gaun bekas anak perempuannya kan?! Iya kan?!" Rick semangat.

"Berisik kau! Jangan bicara di dekat telingaku dong!" Ujar Gray sambil menyenggol sikut Rick.

"Ah! Kak Rick! Benar juga! Itu ide yang bagus!" Ucap Popuri.

"Wah! Syukurlah Claire, kau bisa mendapatkan gaun!" Ujar Elli.

"Baiklah! C'mon boys! Kita bicara pada Gotz!" Teriak Rick sambil menggeret Cliff dan Gray keluar Inn.

"HEI! Lepaskan aku!" Gray tidak terima. Sementara Cliff hanya panik dan diam saja. Lalu mereka pun keluar dari Inn.

**Blam!**

Hening.

"Umm.. Apa aku gak merepotkan?" Ucap Claire tak enak hati.

"Tidak kok! Biarkan saja mereka! Ngomong-ngomong.. Claire.."

Tiba-tiba kelima gadis itu saling bertatapan lalu menggeret Claire masuk ke dalam kamar Ann. Mereka pun membentuk lingkaran dan Popurilah yang pertama bicara.

"Jadiiii... Clairee..."

"Siapa pasanganmu?" Ann pun melanjutkan pertanyaan Popuri.

"Haaa-aah?" Sementara Claire hanya terbengong-bengong dengan pertanyaan mereka.

"Ketika Goddess festival, anak perempuan akan berpasangan dengan anak laki-laki! Lalu mereka akan pergi bersama sebelum dan sesudah festival!" Karen menjelaskan.

"He-eeh..." Claire masih gak ngerti mereka ngomong apa.

"Nah, biasanya kami duluan yang ngajakin anak cowok itu!" Ucap Ann.

"Habis mereka ga pernah ngajak kita duluan sih! Nyebelin!" Karen melanjutkan.

"Ohh.. Gitu ya? Harusnya cowok duluan yang ngajak?"

"Ya iyalah!" Mereka semua berkompakan menjawab. Claire hanya sweat drop.

"Lalu, kamu pilih siapa diantara mereka? Jangan-jangan dokter ya? Dokter? Dokter?!" Elli heboh.

"Atau jangan-jangan kamu mau sama Rick? Seleramu jelek!" Ucap Karen.

"Heii! Kok kamu jadi ngatain kakakku gitu sih? Padahal tahun lalu kan kamu pergi sama dia!" Popuri membela kakaknya.

"E-eh?! Ka-kan dulu aku hanya kasian padanya!" Jawab Karen agak terbata-bata.

"Atau jangan-jangan kamu mau sama Cliff ya?! Cliff.. ya?" Ann sekarang jadi lemas.

"Ja-jangan.. jangan.. G-G-G-Gray.. ya?" Mary juga jadi gagap. Eh, memang dia udah gagap sih.. tapi begitu nyebut nama Gray, mukanya langsung semerah tomat.

Claire hanya diam saja melihat mereka sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri. Mendengar perkataan mereka sih, Claire sudah bisa menebak jelas cowok incaran mereka untuk festival nanti. Tapi Claire masih binggung. Siapa yang akan dia ajak ya? Atau lebih baik dia sendiri saja? Claire berpikir..

Laki-laki.. yang akan menemaniku pergi.. Laki-laki.. Jack. Loh?! Kok di pikiranku sekarang malah jadi ada wajah Jack?! Dia kan hantu?! Tidak-tidak! Jangan aneh-aneh Claire!

Claire pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Entah apa yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini Jack suka muncul di kepalanya. Jangan-jangan karena Jack menggentayanginya, dia jadi berpikir tentang Jack terus..

"Teman-teman, tenanglah.. Aku pikir mungkin ada baiknya kalau aku pergi sendiri saja." Claire pun berbicara, berusaha menenangkan mereka yang sejak tadi heboh gak jelas.

"EEHHH! JANGAN GITU DONG!" Lagi-lagi mereka kompak menjawab.

"Te-terus gimana dong?" Claire akhirnya menyerah.

"Ya sudah, bagaimana kalau kita berangkat sama-sama saja?" Ann mengusulkan ide.

"Ide bagus! Tanggal 8, kami akan menjemputmu! Pagi-pagi sekalii! Ingat ya, Claire!" Popuri bersemangat.

"E-ehh! Tunggu dulu! Aku sendiri saja!" ucap Claire panik. Bahaya kalau mereka semua datang ke Mineral Farm. Dia tak tau bagaimana reaksi Jack nanti.

"Memangnya ada apa Claire?" Tanya Elli.

"Eh! U-um.. Kan.. rumahku… sawah! Jadi.. nanti gaun kalian kotor! Hahaha!"

**Krik,krik,krik..**

Mereka semua terdiam mendengar alasan asal Claire. Claire pun sweat drop.

"Um.." Claire mulai takut. Jangan-jangan alasan konyolnya itu ga mempan.. Tapi..

"BENAR JUGA!" Wah, mereka kompakan menjawab lagi rupanya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, kita berkumpul di Alun-alun kota sajalah!" ucap Karen.

"Benar, apa boleh buat.. Aku tak mau gaunku kotor~~" Jawab Popuri. Sementara itu Claire menghela nafas lega karena alasan konyolnya itu.. Ternyata berhasil?

"Okeylah! Ayo, Claire!" Karen menarik lengan Claire.

"..Ayo apa?" Claire mulai pucat.

"Menari." Jawab Karen singkat.

"E-ehh?! Sekarang?! Disini?!"

"Baiklah, sementara kalian berlatih menari, aku harus kembali ke klinik. Berjuanglah Claire!" ucap Elli.

"A-aku.. Ju-ga harus ke-kembali.." tambah Mary.

"Aku masih mau disini!" ucap Popuri.

"Ah, aku mau melanjutkan masak dulu ya! Santai saja disini!" Ann pun keluar dari kamarnya, bersama Elli dan Mary.

"TUNGGU! Ann! Aku juga mau masa.."

"Claire, **AYO**." Karen menambahkan nada berat di kata terakhirnya.

"… Hiks.. Baiklah.." Claire pasrah.

**-6 jam kemudian-**

Langkah Claire mulai terasa berat. Dia tidak menyangka, belajar menari memakan tenaga yang jauh lebih banyak dari bertani. Mungkin karena yang menjadi tutornya adalah Karen, yang serba perfect, dan Popuri, yang tenaganya gak habis-habis untuk menarik dan memutar-mutar Claire yang sudah tepar untuk terus menari.

Akhirnya, dengan waktu 3 kali lipat lebih lama di perjalanan, Claire pun tiba di Mineral Farm. Dia pun menarik nafasnya, bersiap-siap membuka pintu dan..

**Kreek**

"SELAMAT DATANGG!"

Seolah tuan putri dari dongeng yang tidak pernah ada, Claire disambut oleh seorang dewi, kappa, dan tujuh ekor kurcaci. Semenjak Claire dan Jack menemukan kotak kayu kecil itu, mereka ber-sembilan selalu datang untuk bermain ke rumah Jack. Jadi bisa dibilang, Claire sudah terbiasa.

"Bagaimana harimu hari ini Claire?" Tanya Chef, kurcaci berwarna merah.

"Bagaimana.. menurutmu.. setelah.. melihat.. tampangku.. ini?" jawab Claire dengan tenaganya yang tersisa.

"Umm.. Sangat baikk?" ucap Nappy, kurcaci Orange dengan polos.

"… Pintar." Jawab Claire pasrah.

"Hore! Claire menyebutku pintar! Aku sayang Claire!" Nappy pun memeluk Claire. Ya, para makhluk-makhluk itu memang bisa menyentuh Claire.

"Curaangg~~~ Aku juga mau peluk Claire!" Bold, kuraci ungu, ikut-ikutan memeluk Claire yang hanya pasrah saja dipeluk-peluk.

"Hei, kalian.. Claire sedang lelah, biarlah dia beristirahat terlebih dahulu." Ucap Harvest Goddess.

"A-aahh! Kappa makan kuekuu!" Teriak Hoggy, kurcaci kuning.

"A-aku tidak memakannya!" Jawab Kappa.

"Aku melihat Jack memakannya!" ucap Staid, kurcaci biru.

"Sttt!" Jack menempelkan jari telunjuknya di mulutnya.

"Jack, berapa umurmu sekarang sih?" Protes kurcaci biru muda, Aqua.

"Dia memang begitu, Aqua!" sahut kurcaci hijau, Timid.

Claire hanya berpasrah ria menerima keadaannya. Sementara itu Harvest Goddess melirik kepada benda yang dari tadi dibawa Claire.

"Hmm? Claire, kotak apa itu?" tanyanya kepada Claire.

"Ini? Hanya gaun untuk kupakai lusa nanti."

"UAAPAAAA?!" semua makhluk itu terkejut, kecuali Jack, yang saat ini sedang sibuk mengelus-elus pipinya yang barusan dicubit habis-habisan oleh Hoggy.

"Hiks.. HUAAA! Aku sangat terharu! Kau akan ikut merayakan festival untukku Claire.." jawab Harvest Goddess terharu sambil mengambil sapu tangan motif bunga-bunga yang diulurkan oleh kappa untuk mengusap air matanya. _(darimana dapetnya?)_

"Kalau Claire akan menari, kami akan ikut menonton!" jawab para kurcaci itu serentak.

"Jangan, lagipula.. aku tidak bisa menari sebagus itu.." jawab Claire sambil merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidurnya atau bisa disebut 'sofa' nya.

"TIDAK." jawab Kappa dan Harvest Goddess dengan tegas. Kalau di komik-komik, saat ini mereka sedang dilatar belakangi oleh gunung berapi yang meletus dengan suara petir-petir yang menjadi BGM nya. _(?)_

Claire mulai merasa merinding.

"Tenang, aku ini guru professional." Jawab Kappa.

"Jangan khawatir, walaupun aku tidak pernah mengajar orang lain tapi setidaknya aku pandai menari." Jawab Harvest Goddess.

"Jadi…." Ucap mereka kompak.

Claire menutup kupingnya dengan bantal.

"Besok, kami akan memastikan kau sudah bisa menari seperti pro." Lanjut mereka.

"… tolong hentikan…" ucap Claire pasrah.

**-7 Spring, 16.00 PM-**

"C..c-cu-cu-cu…cuku-pp…"

**BRUK!**

Claire pun terjatuh saking teparnya.

"Hei, hei! Kita baru pemanasan, nak!" ucap si Kappa.

"Sudah, sudah.. Aku rasa tarian Claire sudah sangat indah kok!" Jawab Harvest Goddess cukup bangga.

"s-syu..syuuuku…lah…" ucap Claire dengan batas suara terakhir yang ia miliki. Sejak tadi pagi, setelah ia selesai mengurusi Mineral Farm, Claire dipaksa untuk latihan menari dengan Harvest Goddess dan Kappa.

"Oh? Sudah selesai?" Kata Jack menghampiri mereka bertiga yang ada di tengah-tengah sawah.

"Jack, coba lihat! Masa baru begini saja dia sudah kelelahan?" jawab Kappa sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kearah Claire yang masih terbaring dengan pose 'indah' nya di tengah sawah.

"Ini bukan salahnya. Kalianlah yang terlalu memaksanya melakukan hal seperti ini." Ucap Jack.

**SRAAKK!**

Claire langsung terbangun mendengar kata-kata Jack barusan, yang membuat Kappa tersandung saking kagetnya.

_(Aku tidak salah dengar kan? Apa jangan-jangan.. Jack menghawatirkanku?)_ ucap Claire di dalam hatinya. Tanpa sadar mukanya sudah memerah.

"Lebih baik kalau dia mencari uang saja kan? Dengan begitu, semakin cepat dia bisa membuka kotak kayu kakek!"

**JLEB!**

Jack menjawab dengan jujur, sedalam-dalamnya, tanpa melihat ekspresi Claire yang saat ini sudah berubah 180 derajat dari sebelumnya.

"Kau ini.. memang.. BODOH!" ucap Claire sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Jack.

"Apa-apaan kau?!" jawab Jack tidak terima.

"BODOH! BODOH! BODOOHHH!"

Sementara itu, Kappa masing terbaring di tanah, dan Harvest Goddess terdiam. Kemudian dia tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ternyata begitu. Hehe.."

"Hmm? Kau tadi bicara sesuatu?" Tanya Claire kepada peri satu itu.

"Claire!" ekspresi Harvest Goddess langsung berubah menjadi sangat senang. "Siapa pasanganmu besok?"

**DEG!**

Jack langsung melirik ke arah mereka berdua secara diam-diam, sambil berpura-pura membangunkan si Kappa yang sejak tadi terbaring tanpa suara dengan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Kappa itu.

"Eh? Pasangan? Aku sama sekali tidak kepikiran.." Jawab Claire.

"Hmm? Tapi kamu harus memiliki pasangan loh.. Kira-kira adakah lelaki di desa ini yang menarik perhatianmu?" Tanya peri itu.

Mendengar kata Harvest Goddess barusan, Jack mempercepat goyangannya. Yang tanpa ia sadari membuat si Kappa yang ternyata dari tadi pura-pura pingsan _(?)_ itu menjadi melotot terbangun saking kagetnya.

"Mmm.. sepertinya tidak ada.." jawab Claire.

Jack pun memperlambat gerakan 'menggoyang-goyangkan Kappa' nya itu. Si Kappa langsung lega dan mulai merem lagi. Karena kata Kappa, rasanya adem digoyang-goyangin sama Jack kayak gitu. _(ada yang mau nyoba?)_

"Eh, tapi! Mereka keren sih.." Claire menambahkan.

"OHOEKKK!"

Teriak Kappa, karena tangan Jack yang sebelumnya berada di pundak Kappa, sekarang berada tepat di lehernya, dan berkat Jack yang terus menggoyang-goyangkan Kappa, membuat kepalanya bergoyang kesana kemari. Kasian, walaupun Kappa sudah teriak-teriak, tidak ada satupun orang yang menyadari bahwa dia dicekik oleh Jack.

"Bagaimana kalau kau ajak salah satu dari mereka?" saran Harvest Goddess.

Cengkraman tangan Jack semakin kuat. Kappa hanya pasrah saja meratapi nasibnya menjadi pelarian kekesalan Jack. _(kasian..)_

"Hmm.. Entahlah.. Aku masih ragu.." jawab Claire.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau sementara kau ajak Jack menemanimu dulu untuk sementara?" saran peri itu.

**BRUK!**

Jack langsung melepaskan tangannya dan membuat Kappa malang itu terjatuh lagi di tanah dengan wajah bahagia. 'akhirnya aku bebas' tertulis jelas di wajah Kappa itu.

"E-eh?" Claire langsung melirik ke arah Jack yang sejak tadi membelakangi mereka, tanpa menyadari bahwa di bawah kaki Jack, ada makhluk malang yang benar-benar pingsan.

"Ti-tidak! Lagipula dia juga tidak akan mau! Mana mau dia pergi ke pesta begituan! Keluar dari rumah saja sudah sangat hebat! Le-lebih baik aku ajak saja salah satu dari lelaki itu!" cerocos Claire gak jelas karena dia sudah mulai merasa mukanya memerah. Ada apa dengannya akhir-akhir ini?

Tapi sayang, kata-kata Claire barusan, membuat api keluar dari tubuh Jack._ (?)_

Dan membuat Kappa menggeliat mundur beberapa langkah untuk mencegah dia jadi Kappa panggang. _(Kan dia lagi pingsan, jadi gak bisa jalan. Makanya, menggeliat deh kayak ulet)_

"Jangan khawatir, Aku ikut."

"Hah?" Claire menengok ke sumber suara, yang rupanya adalah Jack yang sudah membara._ (penuh api maksudnya)_

"Tenang, kau tak perlu repot-repot, aku akan menjadi pasanganmu besok. Hahaha!" ucapnya dengan nada evil-nya.

"Si-siapa juga yang minta?!" jawab Claire.

"Oh? Jadi kau pede, jika kau mengajak salah satu dari mereka, mereka akan bersedia menjadi pasanganmu?"

"E-ehm.." Claire tidak bisa menjawab.

"Makanya, aku akan jadi pasanganmu!" Jawab Jack bangga.

"H-hei! Tapi kan mereka tidak bisa melihatmu! Apa gunanya kau jadi pasanganku?!" Bantah Claire.

"…" Jack terdiam. "Tenang, aku tinggal menghabisi mereka." Lanjutnya.

"Apa hubungannya!? Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaankuuu!?" Teriak Claire, sementara Jack masuk ke dalam rumahnya, meninggalkannya.

"Hei! Hei! Tunggu dulu!" Claire mengejarnya ke dalam rumah.

Sementara, melihat mereka berdua, Harvest Goddess tersenyum.

"Syukurlah Jack.. Dengan begini, dia bisa menjadi peluang untuk 'itu'." Lalu Harvest Goddess pun menghilang dengan cahaya pelanginya. Meninggalkan seseorang di dekatnya, yang masih terkapar di tengah sawah.

**-esok harinya-**

**#CLAIRE POV#**

"Lama."

"Sabaarr!" Teriakku kepada Jack.

Hari yang sebenernya gak begitu ditunggu-tunggu pun tiba. _(?)_

Saat ini aku sedang berada di kamar mandi untuk berganti gaun untuk festival nanti. Aku pun melihat diriku di cermin. Entah kapan terakhir kali aku mengenakan gaun ya? Aku pun memutar tubuhku di depan cermin. Ternyata rasanya menyenangkan juga. Aku pun terdiam. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka, bahwa pasanganku adalah seorang _-ehm-_ hantu. Apa aku sudah tidak normal? Tapi.. Entah apa yang membuatku tidak menggangap Jack itu hantu. Dan aku mulai merasa nyaman berada disisinya. Nyaman.. Nyaman? Tunggu! Apa yang kupikirkan?! Tidak! Tidak!

"Hoi! Sudah belum?!" Suara Jack menyadarkan Claire.

"AH! Iyaa!" Aku pun keluar mengenakan gaun dari Gotz. Sementara Jack hanya terdiam melihatku.

"A-apa..?" Aku mulai merasa wajahku memerah lagi melihat Jack yang dari tadi hanya diam saja melihatku. Bagaimana ini? Jangan-jangan dia akan memberiku komentar?

"Phft!"

"Heh?" aku heran.

"Kau memang tidak cocok pakai gaun." Ucapnya santai.

…. Lupakan pikiranku barusan. Aku memang tidak suka pada kelakuannya.

**#NORMAL POV#**

Jack dan Claire pun berjalan menuju ke alun-alun kota. Tempat festival itu dilaksanakan. Tentu saja orang-orang yang ada disana hanya bisa melihat Claire pergi ke festival itu sendirian. Padahal, ada sosok yang dari tadi berada tepat disampingnya.

"Wah, mereka benar-benar tidak bisa melihatmu.." Claire terpesona.

"Bodoh, tentu saja! Tapi itu akan lebih mudah untuk melakukannya." Jawab Jack.

"Melakukan apa?" Tanya Claire.

Tanpa sadar, ternyata Rick dari tadi sudah memerhatikan sosok Claire. Dia langsung berlari menyambut gadis itu.

"CLAIRE! Kau cantik sekal…."

**BRUK!**

Belum selesai bicara, Rick sudah tersandung oleh kayu yang dipegang Jack tepat di depan kakinya saat ia berlari. Tentu saja tidak ada yang bisa melihatnya.

"Uwaa! Kamu gapapa?!" ucap Claire panik, karena ceritanya Rick jatuhnya sambil guling-guling gitu.. _ (?)_

"Ada apa ini?" Dokter dan kawan-kawan pun datang mengerubuni mereka.

"Aduh.. Ada yang menyandungku! Serius!" Ucap Rick sambil berdiri dan membenarkan kacamatanya yang sudah rada bengkok.

"Hah? Disandung? Disandung siapa?" Tanya Gray sambil memandang Rick dengan tatapan 'cool'nya. Tapi tatapan 'cool' itu justru terlihat menjadi tatapan 'ngajak ribut' di mata Rick.

"Iya.. Tidak ada siapa-siapa kok?" Cliff menambahkan sambil melihat ke kiri dan kanan.

"Kakak.. jangan ada-ada deh.." ucap Popuri sambil menahan malu.

"Aku serius! Aku benar-benar merasa ada sesuatu di kakiku tadi! Lihat dokter! Ada bekasnya di kakiku kan?" ucap Rick sambil memperlihatkan tempat dimana ada sesuatu yang membenturnya tadi.

"Ya, terlihat jelas. Tampaknya kau jatuh cukup keras, sampai lecet begitu." Dokter malah gak nangkep maksud Rick apa.

"Bukan itu maksudkuu!" Rick tambah kesal.

Sementara, melihat itu, Claire hanya bisa sweat drop. Karena dia bisa melihat jelas sang 'biang kerok' yang saat ini sedang tertawa-tawa melihat wajah memelas Rick yang tidak dipercayai oleh siapapun. Tentu saja mereka tidak bisa melihat Jack.

"YA! SEMUA! TERIMA KASIH TELAH DATANG KE FESTIVAL INI!"

Semua mata memandang ke sumber suara yang tak lain adalah sang mayor! Yang saat ini sedang berdiri di meja kayu. Biar kelihatan.. mungkin?

"Sekarang marilah kita mulai festival ini! Para penari, silahkan ke posisi masing-masing!"

Mendengar itu, semua orang di alun-alun kota segera mengambil posisinya. Para laki-laki dan orang tua berada di pinggir untuk menonton, dan para penari perempuan berjalan ke tengah alun.

"Claire, ayo kesini!" Ucap Karen sambil menarik lengan Claire.

"A-ah! Iya!" ucap Claire.

Kemudian Claire bersama gadis-gadis yang lainnya pun ke posisi mereka masing-masing. Kemudian lagu pun dimulai dan mereka mulai menari. Claire merasa badannya agak 'sedikit' sakit berkat latihan menari yang ia dapat sebelumnya. Namun, berkat itu Claire merasa bisa menari dengan baik ala dirinya. Bukan seperti Popuri yang dari tadi hanya senang memutar-mutar dirinya, Ann yang sibuk memberikan isyarat kepada ayahnya untuk berhenti menangis karena terharu melihatnya menari, Mary yang menari sambil menutupi mukanya, Elli yang menari sambil membelakangi dokter namun matanya selalu tertuju padanya, dan terakhir.. Karen yang asik menari seolah di alun-alun kota hanya ada dirinya seorang. Sambil tetap menari, Claire melihat sekeliling. Dia pun menyadari bahwa Jack telah menghilang.

"Kemana dia..?" Bisik Claire kepada dirinya sendiri.

**Jeng! Jeng!**

Dan mereka pun telah selesai menari. Tepuk tangan meriah langsung menyambut mereka.

"Ohhh! Aku terharuuu!" ucap Mayor Thomas sambil menebarkan bunga _(yang entah apa jenisnya)_ ke arah mereka.

"Kalian keren sekali!" ucap Rick sambil ikut-ikutan mayor, menebarkan bunga tak berasal usul itu.

"Terima kasih!" ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Nah, untuk merayakannya, ayoo kita minummm!" Teriak Karen semangat.

" Tapi ini masih sore! Masa mau minum-minum?" Elli protes.

"Kalau begitu, kita makan saja di Inn!" ucap Ann promosi.

"Baiklah, kebetulan aku lapar!" ucap Rick.

"Ide bagus! Ayo! Semua! Kita pesta di Inn!" Mayor semangat.

Kemudian para warga di alun-alun mulai berjalan ke Inn. Sementara Claire, masih di alun-alun kota, mencari Jack yang menghilang. Setelah memastikan tidak ada orang lain, Claire mulai memanggil Jack.

"Jack! Jack! Kau dimanaa?" Teriak Claire.

"EHHIIYEEEE!"

Claire sempat diam sebentar.

_((Kok suara Jack berubah jadi kayak gitu sih? Ah, ga mungkin.. Terus itu siapa?))_ batin Claire.

**Ak.. lak.. plak.. plak.. plak! Plak! PLAK! PLAAK!**

_((Kok, langkahnya makin deket? Itu apaa?!))_ Claire mulai takut untuk menengok ke belakang.

"TANGKAP KUDA ITUUUU!"

Merasa mendengar suara Jack, Claire menengok ke belakang dan ternyata yang dilihatnya seekor kuda dengan muka miris berlari tepat ke arah Claire.

**BRRRUUKKKKK!**

"GYAAA!"

Claire terpental, dan kuda itu terus berlari ke arah gunung.

"Aduuh! Bodoh! Sudah kubilang tangkap kuda itu kan?! Kabur deh!" omel Jack kepada Claire yang masih dalam posisi 'terpental' nya.

Kemudian Jack berlari mengejar kuda itu. Di belakang Jack, para kurcaci-kurcaci itu pun ikut berlari. Meninggalkan Claire sendirian. Di tengah alun-alun kota, dengan tampang plenggo habis terpental.

".. Orang yang mengaku pasanganku.. yang meninggalkan aku seenaknya.. kemudian saat aku mencarinya karena khawatir.. Dia bilang aku bodoh karena aku membiarkan kuda bermuka miris yang lari dihadapanku kabur?! Bahkan.. Dia sama sekali.. tidak melihatku menari.." Awalnya Claire merasa ingin menangis, namun.. Amarah Claire mulai bergelojak. Diikatnya rambutnya yang tadinya tergerai indah, kemudian dilepaskannya sepatu manis yang dipakainya itu dan ditentengnya. Dengan tampang yang sudah berubah 180 derajat dari saat di menari, dan dengan posisi tempurnya, dia pun berkata..

"Awas kau… JACK!"

**-Di Atas Gunung, di depan danau Kappa-**

"Kau sungguh tidak melihatnya?" Tanya Jack dengan serius kepada orang yang ada di depannya.

"Tidak." Kappa menggeleng. Sejak kejadian 'kemarin' entah kenapa Kappa menjadi lebih diam. _(dia ditinggal di tengah sawah kemarin)_

"Sungguh?!" Tanya Jack lagi.

"Ya." Jawab Kappa singkat. Lalu dia masuk ke dalam air lagi.

"Aaah! Sial.. Padahal kita sudah mendapatkan yang pas!"

"Ini gara-gara Jack menakuti kuda itu sih.. Dia jadi ketakutan kan?" jawab Chef, kurcaci merah sambil marah.

"Aku tidak menakutinya! Aku hanya ingin mengikatnya agar dia tidak kabur!" bantah Jack.

"Itu yang membuatnya kabur.. Jack.." ucap Aqua.

"… Terserah." Ucap Jack yang ngerasa salah tapi gak mau kalah.

"J~AACCC~~~KKKK!"

Terdengar suara mengerikan yang menyerupai suara giant di Doraemon.. _(?)_ Yang membuat mereka semua merinding seketika. Orang yang merasa namanya disebut itu pun membalikkan kepalanya dan melihat ada makhluk menyeramkan yang siap mengutuknya.

"GYAAA! HANTUU!" Jack dan para kurcaci berteriak dan berlari ke atas gunung.

"Woi! Yang hantu itu kan kamu! Dasar bodoh!" ucap Claire mengejar mereka. Sementara Kappa, masih dengan gaya 'stay cool', keluar dari air dan mengikuti mereka.

Di ladang bunga, sang dewi yang sedang asyik bermain dengan teman barunya melihat dari arah bawah, berlari orang-orang yang dikenalnya dengan wajah histeris ke arahnya.

"TOLOONNGGG!" Teriak mereka sambil berlari ke arah dewi dan begitu melihat apa yang ada di sampingnya, pemuda bertopi biru langsung berteriak..

"ITU DIAA!" Melihat Jack datang, kuda itu mulai panik dan berputar-putar.

"TUNGGUU JACKK!" Claire yang mengejar mereka pun segera mendekati mereka.

"HUAA! DIA DATANG!" Jack dan kurcaci sibuk menghindari Claire dan kuda itu pun ikut berlari-lari.

"GUK!" Dan entah muncul darimana, tiba-tiba Hoshi sudah ikut berada di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Tidaakk! ANJING! AKU TAKUT!" Teriak para kurcaci.

Sekarang keadaan mereka persis Tom and Jerry. Sementara dewi yang merasa suasana tenangnya terganggu pun mulai marah dan..

**CTAAAARRRR!**

…

**-SIIIIIIIIIIIIING-**

Hening.

"Sudah tenang?" Tanya dewi itu dengan muka 'malaikat'nya.

"A-apa.. itu tadi?" Claire merasa matanya tadi telah melihat suatu pemandangan yang tidak bisa dideksripsikan mengerikannya.

"L-loh.. Claire..?" kurcaci-kurcaci itu mulai menyadari 'hantu' yang mengentayangi mereka tadi adalah Claire yang penampilannya sudah tidak bisa disangka kalau tadi dia telah menari dengan cantik sebelumnya.

"Ya, ini aku.." Jawab Claire, lalu segera melanjutkan dengan memberi tatapan 'ekstrim' kepada Jack.

"A-apa?" Tanya Jack.

"Kemana saja kau?! Kau tau tadi…" ucapan Claire terhenti ketika melihat seekor kuda cokelat berukuran sedang yang sejak tadi bersembunyi di balik Harvest Goddess.

"Ah? Ini? Dia teman baruku." Ucap sang dewi sambil membelai kepala temannya.

"Itu! Kuda yang kami mau tangkap di hutan tadi!" Tunjuk Jack kepada Claire.

"Bukan ditangkap Jack.. Tapi dirawat.." ucap Bold, kurcaci ungu membenarkan.

"Tapi.. untuk apa sampai mencari kuda di hutan segala? Memang masih ada kuda liar ya?" Tanya Claire.

"Dia bilang, dia terpisah dari keluarganya, dan tersesat di hutan. Ketika dia mencari jalan keluar, dia melihat ada makhluk mengerikan yang membawa tali dan sabit. Dia takut, dan akhirnya lari." Dewi menjelaskan.

"Ini salahmu! Kau menakutinya!" jawab Nappy, kurcaci Orange.

"Tidak!" Jack tidak mau kalah.

"Lalu.. Kuda ini mau diapakan?" Claire bertanya.

"Diapakan? Ya dilatihlah!" ucap Jack.

"Hah? Dilatih?" Tanya Claire lagi.

"Ya, untuk memenangkan festival tanggal 18 nanti." Jawab Jack santai.

Claire terdiam.

"Tunggu dulu.. Jangan-jangan.." Claire memulai kebiasaan lamanya. Jack menutupi mukanya dengan tangannya dengan tatapan 'jangan mulai lagi. TOLONG'.

"Ya, dia akan memakainya tanggal 18 nanti. Kau harus melatihnya." Jawab Jack sebelum Claire mengeluarkan peace yang biasa dia keluarkan setelah mengatakan 'eh.. tunggu dulu.. jangan-jangan..' nya.

_((Melatihnya.. dalam 10 hari? Kuda yang hidup di alam liar? Dengan tampang dan tubuh yang terlihat lemah itu, apa aku bisa melatihnya dan memastikan dia bisa menang melawan kuda lain yang sudah terlatih.. hanya dalam waktu 10 hari?!))_ Batin Claire.

"Kau serius?!" Tanya Claire, kali ini matanya melotot.

"Ya." Jack masih santai seperti biasa.

"Kenapa tidak beli kuda yang sudah terlatih saja sih?!" Claire protes.

"Memang kau punya uang?" Tanya Jack.

**JLEB!**

Panah langsung menusuk hati Claire.

".. Gak." Claire gak bisa menyangkal.

"Ya udah, makanya ber-terima kasihlah, aku sudah menangkap satu untukmu." Jawab Jack.

"Jack, itu kuda. Jangan memperlakukannya seperti serangga.." Chef membenarkan.

".. Hah?" Pikiran Claire masih melayang-layang. Masalah apa lagi yang ia dapat kali ini? Melatih kuda yang bahkan belum pernah menginjakkan kaki ke kandang, dalam 10 hari, agar dia bisa menang mengalahkan kuda-kuda terlatih dari kota-kota lain?!

"Ah, sudah waktunya." ucap Dewi santai. Lamunan Claire pun buyar.

"Waktunya apa?" ucapan Claire terhenti saat melihat langit senja yang melatar belakangi mereka saat ini.

"Ayo kita mulai! Ikutlah, Claire!" Harvest Goddess mengayunkan kain selendangnya, dan seketika, cahaya warna warni mengelilingi mereka dan Harvest Goddess pun mulai menari dengan indahnya dengan hembusan angin sebagai musiknya.

"U-uwaa…" Claire terpesona.

"Inilah Harvest Goddess yang sesungguhnya. Sesudah festival Harvest Goddess selesai, dewi biasa menari disini sebagai ucapan terima kasih kepada orang-orang di desa ini. Cahaya pelangi ini akan memberkati mereka." Jelas Chef.

"Hah.. Hatiku terasa tenang.." ucap Timid.

Claire pun mencoba menghayati pemandangan yang sedang ia lihat. Benar-benar indah. Para kurcaci, kuda, bahkan Hoshi pun menyaksikan tarian Harvest Goddess dengan tenang. Begitu pula Jack. Claire jadi berpikir, walaupun awalnya dia tidak mengerti, mengapa dia harus mengalami masalah seperti ini, dan kenapa hanya dia yang bisa melihat makhluk-makhluk ini. Namun sekarang hatinya merasa hangat dan lega. Dia bersyukur bisa melihat pemandangan ini. Andai saja orang-orang di desa mengetahui dan melihat hal ini.. Mungkin mereka akan bahagia sekali.

"Indahnya…" Claire masih terpesona dengan tarian Harvest Goddess.

Jack pun mendengar ucapan Claire barusan. Sambil memandang Claire, dia terdiam sebentar.

"Tarianmu.. cukup bagus tadi." Bisiknya.

Claire pun segera menoleh ke arah Jack untuk memastikan bahwa kupingnya masih normal. Tanpa sadar, matanya melotot dan mulutnya menganga saking terkejutnya.

"K-kau.. melihatku menari.. tadi?" Tanya Claire kepada Jack yang saat ini sedang membelakanginya.

Jack hanya diam saja. Claire pun mendekatinya, dan mengambil posisi berhadapan dengannya. Namun, Jack kembali membelakanginya. Claire pun mengulangi hal yang ia lakukan, dan Jack pun tetap membelakanginya.

((Mungkin dia malu? Dia ternyata.. Lucu juga.. Ternyata dia pemalu ya?)) Batin Claire. Dia mulai tersenyum, dan entah apa yang merasukinya, dia senang Jack menjadi pasangannya walau orang lain tidak bisa melihatnya. Setidaknya, dia dapat melihat Jack, dan Jack dapat melihatnya. Ditambah lagi, Jack memuji tariannya bagus. Itu tandanya, Jack melihatnya menari tadi.

((Apa jangan-jangan.. Saat menyandung Rick.. Dia.. Cemburu..?)) Muka Claire mulai memerah. Kemudian, karena penasaran, dia pun memutuskan untuk mengajak Jack berbicara.

"Heii.. Jack..?"

"Berisik! Lebih baik kau lihat tampangmu sekarang! Benar-benar dekil!" Jawab Jack.

**DONNGG!**

Barbel 1000 ton jatuh ke kepala Claire._ (apa?)_

"E-ehh!? Apa katamu?! Ini gara-gara siapa hah?! Bodooohhh!" Pikiran positif Claire 10 detik yang lalu, buyar seketika. Claire mengambil batu dan melemparkannya ke arah Jack saking emosinya. Namun sayang, lemparannya meleset dan justru mengenai Kappa yang baru saja ingin mendekati mereka. Kemudian, Kappa terjatuh begitu saja.

"Apa?! Memangnya aku salah apaaa?!" Jack mulai gak mau kalah lagi.

"Kalian berisiikkkk!" Kurcaci pun ikutan heboh.

"Guk.. Guk.."

"Phrr…" Sementara mereka heboh, si kuda dan Hoshi justru menjadi akrab dengan bertelepati.

"Mmm.. Loh? Aku dimana?! Ah! Kalian sedang apa?! Kalian meninggalkanku ya?!" Kappa pun terbangun dan segera ikut heboh bersama mereka. Tampaknya berkat lemparan batu dari Claire, sifat asli Kappa kembali. Mungkin sebelumnya, karena goyangan 'kecemburuan' Jack yang dasyat, membuat kepribadian Kappa menjadi berubah.

Sementara mereka ribut, di belakang mereka, tanpa mereka sadari, cahaya pelangi yang sang dewi keluarkan berubah menjadi petir.

**Ctar… ctar..**

"Kalian… Beraninya… Mengacaukan tarian terima kasihku.."

"He-eh?" Mereka serentak melihat ke sumber suara yang rupanya adalah dewi yang sudah bertransformasi menjadi seniornya Hulk. _(?)_

**CCCCCCTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRR!**

Hoshi dan sang kuda langsung berlari ke bawah gunung untuk menyelamatkan diri. Sementara mereka semua harus berpasrah ria mendapatkan terkaman petir dasyat amarah sang Harvest Goddess. _(?)_

Kemudian, di sekitar mereka muncul gumpalan asap dasyat dari petir dasyat tadi. Dan dari gumpalan asap tersebut, mulai terlihat korban-korban bencana alam yang berserakan dengan pose mereka masing-masing. Sambil berada di dalam posisi 'habis terkena bencana alam' nya, Claire pun merenung. Apa dia benar-benar bisa menjalankan keinginan kakek Jack?

"Kalian harus minta maaf! Kurcaci!" ucap Dewi masih marah.

"Maaf…" ucap kurcaci dengan sekuat tenaga, masih dalam posisi "habis terkena bencana alam' mereka.

"Kappa!" Teriak dewi.

"M..ma….a…" belum selesai bicara, Kappa sudah pingsan duluan.

"Jack!" Teraik dewi lagi.

"…." Jack sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suara. Tampaknya dia juga sudah kehilangan kesadarannya.

".. Claire!" Dewi berteriak lagi. Sayang, pengelihatan Claire mulai buram dan detik-detik terakhir sebelum dia kehilangan kesadarannya, dengan segenap kekuatannya dia berkata..

"… Nenek.. Tolong aku.."

**-bersambung?-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note:**

**Haloo!**

**Maafkan saya.. Karena waktu yang sangat terlambat ini..**

**Akhirnya... UAS telah selesaiii! T_T *Lompat-lompat* ****_(?)_**

**Sebetulnya cerita ini sudah selesai beberapa waktu yang lalu.. Cuma entah kenapa.. Aku gak bisa buka fanfiction... (-_-) Apa cuma aku yang ga bisa buka? Oke, ****lupakan****.**

**Cerita berikutnya adalah tentang balap kuda! Yeee... ****_(?)_**

**Ga perlu panjang lebar, udah pasti gaje dan ehm! ****_-kadang-_**** krik, (maapkan aku..) hope u enjoy it! ^^**

* * *

**Part 5**

**Festival Balap Kuda**

"…"

"Phr…"

"…"

"Phrr…"

".. Hah.. Bagaimana ini?"

Claire menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tanah. Dilihatnya sosok yang ada di depannya. Seekor kuda, yang saat ini masih tidak mau muncul dari balik pohon di dekat kolam ikan yang ada di Mineral Farm.

"Guk! Guk!" Hoshi pun berlari dan lompat ke arah Claire.

"E-eh! Aduh! Hoshi, jangan lompat ke arahku!" Claire menurunkan Hoshi ke tanah.

"Kaingg.." Hoshi tampak sedih.

"Maaf.. Bukan begitu maksudku.. Tapi.. Tubuhku ini.. Masih terasa pegal.." ucapnya sambil meraba-raba bagian tubuhnya yang terasa pegal.

Ya, setelah dua hari yang lalu Claire mendapat setruman dari sang Harvest Goddess, selama seharian penuh ia terus beristirahat karena badannya terasa kaku. Tapi dia bersyukur tubuhnya tidak terluka sama sekali, dan paling tidak tubuhnya masih 'utuh'. Dan dengan terjadinya kejadian itu, Claire sudah menulis besar-besar di dalam kamusnya, bahwa **'DILARANG KERAS MEMBUAT DEWI MARAH'**. Atau, hal nias akan menimpanya. Lagi.

"Phhrr…" Kuda itu meringis lagi.

Mendengar suara kuda itu Claire hanya menghela napas. Sejak subuh tadi, Claire sudah berusaha menariknya untuk keluar dari balik pohon. Namun sia-sia, kuda itu tetap ketakutan di balik pohon itu.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa lebih baik aku bertanya pada seseorang cara untuk akrab dengan seekor kuda?" Tanya Claire pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian, satu per satu wajah orang muncul di kepalanya. Kira-kira siapa yang bisa membantunya?

"Jack.." Claire langsung menggelengkan kepala. Tampaknya Jack masih belum sadar, karena sejak dua hari yang lalu Jack belum keluar dari kamarnya. Dan kamarnya terkunci, jadi Claire tidak bisa masuk.

"Kappa… Kurcaci..?" Claire menggelengkan kepalanya lagi. Claire rasa mereka kurang bisa diandalkan.

"Harvest Goddess?" Claire menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, mungkin kalau dia lebih lama menggelengkan kepalanya, kepalanya bisa copot. Claire masih terlalu takut untuk bertemu dengan Harvest Goddess semenjak dia melihat amarah Harvest Goddess yang super 'dasyat' itu.

"…. Siapa yaa?" Claire menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Lalu tiba-tiba di pikirannya muncul wajah seorang kakek tua dan anak kecil di Yodel Ranch.

"ITU DIAA!" Teriakan Claire membuat si kuda dan Hoshi mundur beberapa langkah saking kagetnya.

"Hoshi! Aku titip kuda ini dulu ya! Aku pergiii!" Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada mereka berdua, Claire pun segera menuju tempat yang ada di pikirannya.

**-10.00 AM Yodel Ranch-**

"Hah.. Hah.." Claire menarik napas di depan gerbang Peternakan itu, setelah barusan berlari dengan kecepatan supernya. Sekarang yang ada di depannya adalah sapi-sapi dan domba-domba yang jumlahnya cukup banyak, berkeliaran kesana kemari.

"Waah, padahal aku sudah seminggu tinggal disini.. Tapi ini pertama kalinya aku benar-benar masuk kesini.." ucap Claire pada dirinya. Kemudian dia masuk ke sebuah rumah yang ada disana, dan dia disambut oleh seorang kakek tua berambut klinis. _(?)_

"Hoo… Kau yang ada di Mineral Farm itu bukan..? Siapa namamu lagi?" tanyanya dengan lembut.

"Aku Claire.. Salam kenal." Claire memperkenalkan dirinya, walau sebenarnya di hari pertama ia datang, dia sudah berkenalan dengannya dan cucunya.

"Oh, aku ingat! Claire.. Aku Barley.. Panggil saja Barley.." ucapnya.

"Iya, baik.. Loh? Dimana May?" Tanya Claire.

"Ah, dia bermain bersama Stu.. Lalu, ada perlu apa kau kesini Claire? Apa kau ingin membeli sapi? Domba?" tanyanya semangat.

"Mmm.. Sebenarnya aku ingin, tapi jika uangku sudah terkumpul.." ucap Claire malu-malu.

"Ohh begitu.. Baiklah, aku akan menunggunya.. Lalu, ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"Begini.. Aku sebenarnya.. Menemukan kuda liar di hutan, dan bermaksud untuk merawatnya. Bagaimana cara merawatnya ya?" Tanya Claire.

"APA?! KUDA LIAR DI HUTAN?!" Barley langsung melotot saking kagetnya. Tapi Claire lebih kaget lagi melihat orang tua di depannya yang tampak begitu mengerikan ketika melotot.

"I-i-iyaa.." ucapnya gugup.

"Wah, wah.. Jarang sekali ada kuda liar.. Hmm.." ucapnya kembali tenang.

"I-iya.. Dan dia terlihat lemas sekali.." ucap Claire.

"APA?! DIA TERLIHAT LEMAS?!" Orang tua itu kembali melotot dan kini membuat Claire tambah takut kalau-kalau seandainya kakek-kakek ini akan terkena penyakit jantung akibat ulahnya.

"La-lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanya Claire.

"Ah! Ya! Kau harus memberinya pakan setiap harinya, dan juga jangan lupa, sikatlah dia!" jawabnya.

"Sikat?" Tanya Claire binggung.

"Ya! Kau dapat membelinya di Saibara! Lalu pakan.. kau dapat membelinya disini." Jelasnya.

"Baiklah, aku beli ya!" ucap Claire.

"Baik, ini, sebaiknya untuk cadangan, kau beli 50 dulu. Totalnya 1000 gold." Jelas Barney.

"Okey! Ini dia!" ucap Claire sambil memberikan uang kepada Barney dan mengambil pakannya.

"Terima kasih banyak, jangan lupa untuk rajin menyikatnya ya, pagi dan sore hari." Jelas Barney lagi.

"Oh begitu.. aku harus menyikatnya.. Lalu apakah ada hal lain yang harus aku lakukan untuk membuatnya dekat denganku?" tanyanya.

"Yah, seringlah memberi dia semangat, mengajaknya berbicara, mengelusnya.. Lakukanlah dia seperti sahabatmu." Jelasnya sambil menuangkan makanan anjing ke dalam suatu mangkok.

"Begitu.. Aku mengerti. Mmm? Itu untuk siapa?" Tanya Claire melihat Barley menuangkan makanan anjing.

"Ah, ini untuk anjingku.. Hana!" panggilnya.

"Guk!" Datanglah anjing betina kecil yang mungkin seumuran dengan Hoshi.

"Manisnyaaaa!" Teriak Claire sambil menggendong Hana.

"Manis bukan? May yang memeliharanya." Jelas Barney.

"Ah, nanti akan kuperkenalkan kau dengan anjingku, Hoshi!" ucap Claire kepada Hana.

"Oh? Kau punya anjing juga?" Tanya Barley.

"Ya, tapi masih kecil. Lain kali akan kubawa." Jelas Claire.

"Baiklah, nanti kalau mereka sudah tumbuh dewasa, ayo kita jodohkan mereka!" Ucap Barley semangat.

"Okey!" ucap Claire sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu! Sampai jumpa lagi! Aku titip salam untuk May!" ucap Claire. Lalu dia pun keluar dari Yodel Farm dan ke tempat tujuan berikutnya.

**-11.00 AM Saibara Shop-**

Claire pun sampai di depan took pandai besi itu, dan ketika hendak mengetok pintunya..

"Dasar bodohh!"

**BRAK!**

Saibara keluar dari tokonya dengan wajah penuh api _(marah maksudnya). _Entah kenapa Claire merasa akhir-akhir ini dia banyak melihat berbagai macam ekspresi orang. Saibara yang sadar di depannya ada Claire, langsung merubah ekspresinya.

"Oh! Claire! Ada perlu apa?" Tanya nya seakan melupakan kalau barusan ia sedang murka.

"A-aku ingin membeli sesuatu.." ucap Claire.

"Oh, silahkan.. Bilang saja pada cucuku yang BODOH itu di dalam yaa!" Tiba-tiba mukanya berubah menjadi murka lagi. Lalu dia pergi ke arah Inn. Meninggalkan Claire yang masih bingung.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Claire kebingungan.

Lalu, Claire pun ke masuk ke dalam. Dan yang dilihatnya adalah Gray yang sedang berwajah murka persis dengan kakeknya. _Like grandfather, like grand son._

"Umm.. Gray?" Claire mencoba menyapanya perlahan. Seketika, Gray langsung menyadari kehadiran Claire dan merubah ekspresi di wajahnya menjadi _-staycool-_ seperti biasa.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanyanya.

"Mm.. Aku ingin beli sikat.." jawab Claire.

"Oh, ini. 500 gold." Ucapnya sambil mengulurkan sikat kepada Claire.

"Ini uangnya." Ucap Claire menyerahkan uang kepada Gray sambil mengambil sikat itu.

"… hei, itu apa?" Tanya Gray saat melihat 2 kantong besar berisi pakan yang Claire beli di Yodel Ranch tadi.

"Ini? Pakan untuk kuda." Jawab Claire singkat.

"Tapi, kau membawa itu sendirian?" Gray langsung sweatdrop. Ternyata gadis di depannya ini kuat juga. Tunggu.. Kuda?

"Kau memelihara kuda?" Tanya nya penasaran.

"Tepatnya, aku baru mulai merawatnya.." jelas Claire.

"oh.. .. Mmm.. Perlu kubantu?" tawarnya.

"Apa?" Tanya Claire polos.

"Itu.. Membawa itu.." Jawab Gray.

"Bawa apa?" Tanya Claire lagi.

"Itu.. Pakan.." Jawab Gray lagi.

"Memangnya kenapa kau mau membawakannya untukku?" Tanya Claire lagi.

Gray terdiam. Apakah memang dia yang kurang pandai bersosialisasi atau memang Claire yang terlalu polos? Rasanya, dia harus mengeluarkan 5x lipat tenaganya ketika berkomunikasi dengan Claire.

"Karena berat." Jawab Gray.. Berdasarkan pemikirannya.. dan pengelihatannya.

"Tidak kok." Jawab Claire santai.

**Krik.. Krik..**

Hening.

Gray sudah tidak tau harus berbicara apa lagi. Dia hanya bisa.. membatu ala-nya.

"Umm.. baiklah.. Agak sedikit berat sih.." Claire menambahkan, setelah dia tidak enak melihat wajah membatu Gray.

".. Baiklah. Ayo kubantu." Jawab Gray sambil membawakan satu kantong pakan Claire.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan tokonya?" Tanya Claire.

"… Biarkan." Jawab Gray singkat, sambil keluar dari toko kakeknya itu.

"Baiklah…" ucap Claire sambil mengikuti pemuda itu.

Di perjalanan, Claire mengajak Gray mengobrol, karena dia sedikit penasaran dengan Gray. Menurut Claire, Gray itu benar-benar pendiam. Dan Claire baru pertama kali bertemu dengan orang sepertinya.

"Hei?" Tanya Claire.

"Ya?" jawabnya.

"Kau itu pendiam ya?" Tanya Claire.

Gray terdiam. Lagi-lagi dia binggung mau menjawab apa.

"… Mungkin?" jawabnya.

"Kok mungkin sih?" Protes Claire. "Eh iya! Kamu kenapa pakai topi? Memang disini lagi nge-trend nya pakai topi ya?" Tanya Claire.

"Mmm.. Tidak? Hanya aku yang memakai topi disini." Jawabnya.

Claire langsung menutup mulutnya. Dia lupa, mereka tidak bisa melihat makhluk ga jelas itu. Jack.

".. Memang siapa selain aku yang memakai topi?" tanyanya.

"E-eehh?! Itu.. Mmm.. Kenalanku! Hahaha!" Jawab Claire asal.

"Oh.." jawabnya singkat. Claire menghela napas lega.

((Bahaya kalau mereka tau aku bisa melihat Jack dan kawan-kawan! Aku bisa disangka orang aneh nanti! Tapi.. Apa mereka semua mengenal Jack ya? Dulu kan Jack pernah tinggal disini?)) batinnya.

"Hei Gray.. Apa kau mengenal.. Orang yang tinggal di Mineral Farm sebelum aku?" Tanya Claire.

"Mmm? Maksudmu Mack? Ya, aku sempat mengenalnya.. Tapi hanya sebentar.. Kalau tidak salah.. Dulu cucunya pernah tinggal disini juga.." ucap Gray sambil mengingat-ingat.

"AAAHHHH!" Claire berteriak, dan membuat Gray melompat kaget.

"Itu dia! Itu dia! Lalu, apa yang terjadi pada cucunya?! Macknya?!" Claire terus melontarkan beribu pertanyaannya ke Gray. Sementara Gray, hanya melotot kaget.

"A-ah.. I-itu.. Aku tidak begitu tau.. Aku belum pernah bertemu cucunya.." jawabnya.

"… Hah? Kenapa?" Tanya Claire.

"Entahlah, aku lupa.. Itu sudah lama sekali."

Claire terdiam. Dulu Jack dan kakeknya pernah tinggal disini. Tapi kenapa.. Gray bahkan tidak mengenal Jack?

"Hei, kita sudah sampai." Ucapan Gray membuyarkan lamunan Claire.

"Ah, iya! Taruh saja disini.." ucap Claire kepada Gray.

**-11.30 AM Mineral Farm-**

Gray pun melihat sekeliling. Sulit dipercaya Claire merawat pertanian ini sendirian.

Kemudian, Claire yang tersadar membawa Gray masuk ke pertaniannya pun, segera menyuruh Gray pulang sebelum Jack melihatnya dan melakukan sesuatu kepada Gray, sama seperti yang ia lakukan kepada Rick.

"Gray! Lebih baik kau kembali ke toko! Nanti kalau ada orang bagaimana?" ucap Claire mencari alasan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu." Jawabnya.

"Terima kasih ya! Hati-hati!" Claire melambaikan tangan ke arah Gray, yang justru membuat Gray menurunkan topinya untuk menutupi wajahnya. Kenapa dia?

Claire menghela napas.

"Syukurlah, sepertinya Jack belum bangun.."

"Apanya yang belum bangun?"

**DEG!**

Claire langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan.. _*jeng!*_

Persis di belakangnya sudah ada Jack yang benar-benar kumal, layaknya orang yang terguling-guling di tanah. Topinya yang dipakai terbalik itu pun, sudah mencong kesana-sini. Apa yang sudah ia lakukan selama Claire pergi?

"Wu-wuah! Kau kenapa?!" Claire menatap Jack mulai dari ujung kuku sampai ujung rambut. _(emangnya bisa?)_

"Berisik! Cepat kau latih kuda itu!" ujar Jack masih ngambek.

"Kuda..?" Claire langsung teringat akan kuda itu, kemudian Claire melihat sekeliling. Dilihatnya saat ini kuda itu masih berada di balik pohon, bergetar. Bersama Hoshi di sampingnya.

"Memang apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" Tanya Claire curiga pada Jack.

"… Coba saja kau dekati dia." Ucap Jack, lalu dia masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Dia kenapa sih?" Claire masih bingung, lalu mendekati kuda itu.

"Kuda, kau kena.." Belum selesai Claire bicara, kuda itu sudah lari dan tak sengaja menubruknya hingga terjatuh ke tanah.

"HIEEEE!" Kuda itu pun berlari, berputar-putar di tengah sawah Claire.

"Guk! Guk!" Hoshi pun mengejar kuda itu, sementara Claire masih terbengong-bengong melihat tanamannya yang dengan indahnya, terinjak-injak oleh kawan-kawannya.

Sementara Claire masih plengo, Jack keluar merebut sikat yang Claire beli tadi, lalu ikut mengejar kuda itu.

"Tunggu kau kuda! Kau harus memenangkan festival kuda! KEMARI KAU!" Jack berteriak-teriak sambil mengejar kuda itu.

"HIEEE!" Kuda yang tambah pucat ketika melihat wujud Jack mengejarnya, menambah kecepatan berlarinya di tengah sawah. Tapi Jack dan Hoshi masih terus mengejarnya. Claire yang terdiam pun bergumam.

"Kalau begini ceritanya, aku rasa tak perlu dilatih pun, kuda itu sudah bisa memenangkan festival balap kuda itu." Gumamnya sambil menyaksikan balapan antara kuda, anjing, dan hantu.

Setelah sekitar 30 menit berlari, mereka bertiga pun tergeletak di sawah. _(?)_

Dan Claire pun mulai mendekati mereka.

"Sudah selesai membuat sawahku rusak?" Tanya Claire kepada mereka bertiga, namun tak ada jawaban. Sementara, kuda itu masih terus gemetar, walaupun dia sudah tidak bisa berlari lagi karena kelelahan.

"Hi-hi-hi-hiiee…" kuda cokelat itu jadi gagap. Raut wajahnya seakan berkata 'tolong, jangan rebus hamba..' _(siapa juga yang mau rebus kamu?)_ Lalu Claire pun mendekatinya.

"Jangan takut.." ucapnya dengan lembut. Kuda itu pun mulai sedikit tenang. Claire pun mengulurkan tangannya lalu mengelusnya perlahan.

"Kau hebat.. Kau sudah berjuang.." ucapnya sambil tersenyum kepada kuda itu. Kuda itu pun menatap Claire lekat-lekat. Dia pun mulai tenang dan berhenti bergetar. Untuk sesaat.

Kemudian, Jack pun berdiri lalu duduk di samping kuda itu. Claire pun heran. Apa yang mau dilakukan Jack? Sementara si kuda, yang sebelumnya sudah tenang, mulai bergetar hebat berkat Jack di sampingnya. Sampai-sampai, tanah yang diduduki kuda itu pun sampai berasap saking dasyatnya getarannya. _(?)_

"Lumayan." Ucap Jack. Kuda itu pun berhenti bergetar.

"Hah? Maksudnya?" Tanya Claire heran.

"Payah! Maksudku! Kuda itu sudah lumayan.. Tapi ingat! Kau harus latihan lagi, kuda!" Teriak Jack kepada kuda itu, yang membuat kuda itu sempat kaget dan hampir bergetar lagi.

"Dasar tidak pandai memuji.." Claire menyindir Jack.

"Apa katamu?!" Jack berdiri dan mulai ribut lagi dengan Claire. Sementara itu, kuda itu hanya bingung melihat mereka berdua. Hoshi pun mendekatinya.

"Guk!" ucap Hoshi riang kepadanya. Seolah memberitahu sesuatu kepadanya. Lalu kuda itu menatap kedua 'majikan' barunya itu dengan lekat.

"Hrrr…" gumam kuda itu. Sambil sedikit tersenyum.

**-20.00 PM Mineral Farm-**

Claire pun masuk ke dalam kandang kecil, dimana ada papan bertuliskan 'kandang kuda' di sampingnya. Di dalam kandang itu, seekor kuda cokelat sedang duduk didekat tumpukan jerami. Sadar akan kedatangan Claire, kuda itu pun langsung berlari dan berupaya menutupi tubuuhnya yang cukup besar untuk ukuran jerami itu, dengan berusaha masuk ke dalamnya. Alhasil, jerami itu malah berterbangan kemana-mana.

"Jerami itu tidak bisa menyembunyikanmu.." ucap Claire sambil mengeluarkan sweatdropnya.

Kuda itu pun mulai tenang. Kemudian Claire pun mendekatinya.

"Kau ini.. Kenapa takut sekali sih?" Tanya Claire pada hewan yang ada di depannya.

"Hrr…" Kuda itu hanya bisa bergumam kecil.

Kemudian Claire memerhatikan tubuh kuda itu. Dia bergetar seperti biasa. Namun ada hal yang ia baru tau, tubuh kuda itu, penuh.. luka.

"Ya ampun! Kau terluka! Apa karena berlari tadi?" ujar Claire sambil memperhatikan satu persatu luka di tubuh kuda itu.

"Hrrr! Hrr!" Kuda itu berusaha menghindari Claire namun sia-sia. Salah satu kakinya telah ditahan oleh Claire.

"Tunggu! Biar kulihat lukamu dulu! Tapi luka ini kelihatannya sudah mengering.. Berarti ini luka lama!" ujar Claire.

"Hrr.." kuda itu pun terdiam.

"… Jangan-jangan.. dulu kau punya pengalaman buruk dengan manusia? Jadi kau sangat takut kepada kami?" Claire menebak, dan benar, kuda itu hanya diam, seolah mengerti apa yang Claire katakan.

"Tapi tunggu dulu.. Jack itu kan hantu! Kau berarti juga takut pada hantu.." ujar Claire. Sementara kuda itu hanya terlihat kebingungan. Mungkin dia tidak tau kalau Jack itu hantu.

"Tapi jangan khawatir, kami tidak seperti itu kok." Claire menambahkan.

"Hrr?"

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Karena kau itu adalah salah satu anggota keluargaku disini. Jadi jangan takut, ya?" ucap Claire sambil mengelus kepala kuda itu.

"Ya.. Kalau untuk Jack.. Mungkin dia memang terlihat seram bagimu.. apalagi perlakuannya padamu.. Kudengar dia mau menangkapmu di hutan? Dia memang aneh.. Walau aku gak terlalu tau apa kemauannya sih.. " tambah Claire sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Tapi.. Perlahan.. Tolonglah, percaya pada kami.. Dan anggap kami.. Sebagai teman sekaligus anggota keluargamu, oke?" ucap Claire sambil tersenyum dan mengeluarkan sikat yang ada di kantungnya.

"Soal Jack.. Walaupun begitu, sebenarnya dia itu kadang-kadang bisa jadi orang baik juga kok! Ehm.. Kadang-kadang sih.. Ah sudahlah! Tapi.. Aku tau dia sebenarnya baik! Karena itu aku ingin membantunya sebisaku. Dan.. untuk itu aku perlu bantuanmu untuk memenangkan festival balap kuda.. Untuk menolong orang gak jelas itu!" jelas Claire sambil mulai menyikat kuda itu.

Kuda cokelat itu hanya terdiam mendengarkan kata-kata Claire. Tanpa ia sadari, tubuhnya yang tadi bergetar pun kini sudah berhenti bergetar lagi. Ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang di hatinya. Binggung? Senang? Perasaannya bercampur aduk.

"Wah! Sudah jam segini! Aku harus kembali! Baiklah, aku tinggal dulu ya… Istirahatlah, oke? Karena besok kita harus latihan lagi.. Maaf ya.. Sampai jumpa!" ucap Claire sambil melambaikan tangannya, lalu keluar dari kandang itu meninggalkan kuda itu. Di luar kandang, tanpa Claire sadari, ada seseorang yang sejak tadi mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"… Siapa yang kau maksud tidak jelas? Dasar bodoh.." ucap orang itu, sambil melepas topinya lalu melihat ke atas. Dilihatnya langit luas yang bermandikan bintang-bintang. Untuk beberapa menit dia terdiam, kemudian membisikkan sesuatu.

"….. Langitnya indah bukan, kakek..?"

**-Esok harinya, di pagi hari yang cerah-**

**GUBRAAAAKKKK!**

Claire dan kuda itu terguling ke tanah untuk kesekian kalinya. Sementara Jack, menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya dengan pasrah. Hoshi hanya bisa menggonggong kaget. Mau tau apa yang dari tadi mereka sudah lakukan?

**-sekitar 20 menit yang lalu-**

"Yak! Ayo kita latihan lagi!" Jack berteriak di tengah sawah. Satu-satunya manusia yang bisa mendengar suaranya pun, mendekatinya.

"Semangat sekali sih.. Sabar sedikit kenapa.. Ini kan masih jam 5 pagi.. Hoaam.." ucap Claire sambil mengucek matanya.

"Kita tidak punya waktu lagi! Sekarang sudah tanggal 10! 8 hari lagi! Ayo! Cepat bawa kuda itu kemari!" ujar Jack tersenyum dengan semangat 45. _(heh?)_

"Sabar! Sabar! Sebentar dong!" ucap Claire sambil berjalan masuk ke kandang kuda. Tak lama, ia pun keluar dengan membawa kuda cokelat itu. Hari ini kuda cokelat itu sudah mulai tidak bergetar dan kabur lagi.

"Nah! Begitu dong! Jangan kabur lagi, oke! Kuda baik!" ucap Jack sambil mengacungkan jempolnya kearah kuda cokelat itu. Sementara Claire menyipitkan matanya.

"Jack.. Kau kerasukan ya?" Tanya Claire curiga dengan perubahan sikap Jack yang 'cukup' drastis ini.

"… BODOH! Siapa yang kerasukan?! Dasar payah!" Jack mulai kembali menjadi 'diri'nya. Lagian, mana bisa sih.. Jack kerasukan?

"Oh, kau sudah kembali!" jawab Claire santai.

"… Lupakan. Aku memang tidak biasa berlaku lembut." Bisik Jack pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kayak tadi itu disebut lembut?!" sahut Claire yang rupanya mendengar bisikan Jack itu.

"BERISIKK! Cepat kau naik ke atas kuda itu!" Jack mulai emosi sambil menahan.. rasa 'sedikit' malunya itu.

"Iya, iyaa!" jawab Claire sambil menahan tawanya. Lalu saat Claire mulai meletakkan bagian kakinya di atas kuda itu..

**BRRUUAAKKK!**

Kuda dan Claire yang belum sempat duduk di atasnya itu pun terjatuh ke sawah.

"H-hah?" Jack plengo.

"Adu-du-duhh… Sakit.. Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Claire sambil mengelus-elus pantatnya yang nyeri.

"Kau jatuh! Bagaimana sih?! Masa kau tidak bisa menaiki kuda dengan benar?!" Jack marah.

"Bukan begitu! Aku sudah benar kok naiknya! Nih, aku ulang ya!" Claire pun menaiki tubuh kuda itu lagi dan dalam waktu 0,5 detik..

**BRRRUUUKKKK! KOMPYANG!** _(Bunyi apaan tuh?!)_

Claire dan kuda itu terjatuh lagi.

"…"

"…. Berapa beratmu?"

"AKU TIDAK BERAT!" jawab Claire emosi kepada pertanyaan 'tidak sopan' Jack itu.

"Makanya.. Kau ini jangan kebanyakan makan! Tuh liat, perutmu bun.."

"AKU BILANG AKU TIDAK BERAT! DAN PERUTKU TIDAK BUNCIT! DENGAR GAK SIH?!" Claire tambah emosi.

"Lalu kenapa kuda itu tidak bisa mengangkatmu? Dia cukup besar loh?" Tanya Jack usil.

"I-itu…" Claire tidak bisa menjawab.

"Berarti kau bera.."

"AKU TIDAK BERAT!" teriak Claire tepat di depan kuping Jack. Yang langsung membuatnya meringgis kebisingan.

Sementara kuda itu pun mendekati Claire.

"Hrrr…" Dia tampak merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa, ini bukan salahmu kok.." ucap Claire berusaha menenangkannya.

"Benar, ini karena dia yang terlalu ber.." Belum selesai Jack bicara, Claire sudah melemparkan cangkulnya ke arah Jack, yang membuat Jack segera menghindar dari cangkul itu. Maklum, benda mati bisa mengenainya.

"KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU?!" sekarang gantian Jack yang teriak.

"KAU ITU HANTU TAU! BERARTI KAU SUDAH MATI KAN?!" Claire balas teriak.

"A-…" Jack terdiam.

"… Eh?" Claire ikut terdiam. Dia tiba-tiba merasa bersalah melihat Jack yang terdiam begitu Claire berteriak tadi. Apa dia salah bicara?

Suasana pun menjadi hening. Hoshi yang kebingungan pun menghampiri teman kudanya itu, lalu naik ke atas punggungnya.

"Guk!"

"H-hieee!" Kuda itu berteriak dan..

**GUBRAAAKK!**

…

…

"Heh?" Claire dan Jack plengo bersamaan.

Kuda itu pun kembali berdiri. Dan menatap kedua majikan dan teman anjingnya yang saat ini masih dalam keadaan 'plengo' itu. Kuda itu menjadi ber-sweat drop.

"... Hoshi.. co-coba ulangi?" Claire meminta.

"G-guk.." Hoshi pun melompat ke atas punggung kuda itu dan..

**GUBRAAAKKK!**

Mereka berdua terjatuh.

"….."

Hening beberapa saat dan..

"HEEEEHHHHH?!"

"Tu-tu-tunggu! Hoshi! Ringan!" Claire mulai panik.

"Tenang dulu! Aku tau Hoshi ringan.. Dan kuda itu tidak bisa mengangkatnya.. Jadi.." Jack terdiam dan menatap kuda itu.

"Hrrr?" Kuda itu hanya menatap mereka dengan polos.

"…." Jack berjalan ke pojokan sawah, menuju bawah pohon. Disenderkannya kepalanya ke pohon itu. Lalu terdiam.

"…. Bagaimana ini.. DIA TERLALU LEMAHH?!" ucap Jack.

"HEI! Apaan sih.. Kemari! Jack!" teriak Claire. Sementara di sampingnya, Hoshi berusaha menghibur kuda yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya itu.

"… Jangan khawatir. Dalam 8 hari ini kita akan mencari orang yang bisa membantumu untuk jadi kuat, oke?" ucap Claire dengan lembut.

"Guk!" Hoshi ikut riang.

"Hrr…" Kuda itu kembali mengangkat kepalanya.

"Aku bisa bantu."

"HUAAAA!" Teriak Jack begitu sadar ada Kappa yang muncul dari kolam ikan tepat di samping pohon yang sedang ia jadikan tempat bersandar.

"K-kau… Kenapa bisa muncul di kolam itu?!" Tanya Claire yang juga kaget.

"Jangan pedulikan hal itu, yang lebih penting.. Kau! Kuda!" Kappa pun keluar dari kolam itu dan mendekati kuda itu.

"Aku akan membuatmu menjadi _super star_." Ucapnya sambil melakukan gaya 'kegantengan' nya.

. . . . . . .

Hening.

"Ehm! Kappa… DIA INGIN LOMBA BALAP KUDA! BUKAN AUDISI IDOLA!" Claire membenarkan.

"Kacau.." ucap Jack sambil menutup wajah dengan salah satu tangannya.

"Itu tidak berbeda! Idola itu, berkharisma! Tampan! Dan.. Harus kuat!" ucapnya sambil melakukan beberapa pose.

"… Ya, lalu..?" Jawab Claire malas.

"Kau ingin kuat kan kuda?" Tanya Kappa itu pada si kuda.

"HIEE!" mata kuda itu langsung berbinar-binar.

"Tenang, Kappa berkharisma ini akan membantumu! Kau hanya perlu melakukan apa yang terdaftar disini!" Kappa menunjukkan sebuah kertas yang panjangnya hampir mencapai 20 meter itu.

"A-APA INI?! Tunggu.. Semedi 27 menit 36 detik di air mancur dewi dengan posisi 157 derajat mengarah ke timur laut, memetik 1/3 kelopak bunga berwarna putih setengah kuning yang hanya ada satu diantara 10 di gunung dengan menggunakan 2 gigi saja, mengambil anggur berusia 42 hari yang masih tersangkut di pohon dengan satu kaki belakang?! Apaan nih?!" ucap Claire sambil membaca satu persatu cara menjadi 'kuat' ala si Kappa itu.

"Itu cara menjadi kuat." Jawab Kappa santai.

"MANA MUNGKIN?!" Claire emosi.

"Itu benar kok."

Tiba-tiba Harvest Goddess muncul di belakang mereka, dengan cahaya pelangi khasnya.

"Serius?" Tanya Jack curiga.

"Benar, seorang dewi tidak akan berbohong. Benar kan Kappa?" Tanya dewi lembut.

"Benar sekali! Huuh!" Jawab Kappa bangga.

"Tapi.. cara beginian?" Claire agak ragu.

"Sahabatku…" Dewi berbicara kepada kuda itu.

"Hrr?" Kuda itu menatap dewi.

"Kau ingin menjadi kuat?" Tanya dewi itu.

Untuk sesaat kuda itu terdiam. Kemudian dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menjawab dengan tegas.

"HIEEE!"

"Baguslah. Nah, Claire, Jack.. Maukah kalian membantunya menjadi kuat?" Tanya dewi kepada mereka berdua.

"Kami? Ten.."

"Tentu saja tidak usah ditanya lagi kan?!" jawab Jack menyela perkataan Claire, dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

"Hei! Kau mau kemana?! Jangan bilang kau tidak mau membantu kuda itu!" Tanya Claire kesal. Sementara kuda itu menundukkan kepalanya, kehilangan semangat.

".. Masih mau tanya? Cepat, kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Pertama ke air mancur dewi kan?" ucapnya sambil terus berjalan.

"Ma-maksudmu.." Claire tak bisa berkata-kata. Dia tersenyum, lalu mendorong kuda cokelat yang kaget mendengar perkataan Jack barusan.

"Ayo! Kita buat kau menjadi kuat!" ucap Claire semangat.

Kuda itu hanya terdiam, lalu perlahan berjalan dibelakang Jack dan Claire, menuju ke arah gunung, ditemani Hoshi, meninggalkan Kappa dan Harvest Goddess di Mineral Farm.

"Sudah kuduga! Cara-cara yang kubuat 99 jam itu berkualitas bagus! Keren bukan?!" jawab Kappa bangga.

"Kappa, Kappa.. Kau pikir dengan cara mencurigakan yang kau buat itu akan membuat seseorang menjadi kuat?" jawab sang dewi.

"A-APA?! Maksudmu.. Kau tidak mengakui cara yang kubuat bisa membuat seseorang menjadi kuat?!"

"Tentu saja tidak!" jawab dewi tegas.

"E-eehh… Ta-tapi! Tadi di depan mereka kau bilang kalau kuda itu melakukan cara yang kubuat, dia akan menjadi kuat?!" ucap Kappa kecewa dan gak mau ngaku salah.

"Hehehe.. Kappa.. Hal yang membuat seseorang menjadi kuat itu bukanlah dengan melakukan cara-cara seperti itu.." jawab dewi.

"E-eh? Lalu?"

"Tapi, ketika seseorang sadar bahwa ada 'seseorang' yang selalu berada di sisinya, orang itu akan menjadi kuat." Jawab dewi itu.

"Hah? Seseorang yang sadar bahwa seseorang itu adalah seseorang yang kuat, maka seseorang itu adalah orang? Apa maksudnya dewi?" Kappa mulai garuk-garuk kepalanya.

"… Kau lihat saja mereka, maka kau akan mengerti. Sudah ya, ciaaoo!" ucap Dewi sambil kabur.

**TRING!**

Dewi itu menghilang ditemani oleh ribuan butiran pelangi. Meninggalkan makhluk malang yang masih kebingungan.

"Mungkin aku harus tanya kurcaci tentang arti dari 'orang yang menjadi seseorang itu akan kuat karena telah menjadi seorang yang disisinya ada seseorang'."

…. Lupakan saja soal Kappa.

Kita kembali lagi ke keadaan sang tokoh utama.

Kemudian Jack, Claire, Hoshi, dan Kuda itu pun terus menerus melakukan 665 cara menjadi 'kuat' ala si Kappa. _(untung bukan 666.. angka setan dong?). _Dan entah kenapa Jack selalu kena sial saat melakukan cara-cara itu. Tertimbun batu, Tersangkut di bebatuan, Terlempar batu.. Entah kenapa semua serba batu. _(?)_

Sehari demi sehari, kuda cokelat itu pun mulai bertambah kuat. Mulai dari bisa mengangkut setangkai bunga, sebuah lobak, buku, tupai, anak ayam, dan hoshi.

**-16.00 PM 17 Spring Mineral Farm-**

"A-a-khir-nya.. 665 cara! SELESAI!"

**GUBRAAAKKK!**

Jack menjatuhkan dirinya ke tumpukan jerami di dekat Mineral Farm. Sementara Hoshi, Claire, dan kuda itu pun mengikutinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Claire pada Jack.

"Tenang, setelah Kappa itu muncul akan kubunuh dia.." Ucap Jack dengan aura kemarahannya.

"Heii.. Tapi berkat itu si kuda jadi semakin kuat kan?" Jawab Claire.

"Hrr?" Kuda itu merasa terpanggil.

"Iya juga ya.. Kau harus menang ya besok!" ucap Jack pada kuda itu.

"HIEE!" jawab kuda itu semangat.

"Ternyata kau bisa baik juga ya?" Tanya Claire.

"Berisik.. Bukannya kau juga mengakui aku ini baik?" ucap Jack meledek.

"…. TUNGGU! Siapa yang bilang begitu!?" Claire memerah.

"Nah, coba sekarang kau naik kuda itu!" Jack seolah mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Huuh! Iya-iyaa.." Jawab Claire sambil mencibir kepadanya.

"Hrrr…" kuda itu mulai gugup.

"Tidak apa.. Aku percaya kau dapat mengangkatku.. Berjuanglah, oke?" ucap Claire lembut kepada kuda itu.

"Hrr.." kuda itu bergumam seolah mengerti.

Kemudian, Claire pun menaiki kuda itu. Jack sudah bersiap-siap menutup matanya bila mereka jatuh lagi namun..

1 detik..

2 detik..

3 detik..

"Loh?" Claire kaget.

"Dia.. Dia berhasil!" Jack berdiri dan berteriak.

"Kau berhasil! Hebat!"

"Hrr! Hrr!" Kuda itu juga tidak percaya, namun saking senangnya kuda itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan..

**GUBRAAAKKK!**

Mereka terjatuh lagi.

"….."

"….."

"Phft!"

"BWAHAHAHA!" Mereka berdua pun tertawa dengan senja dibalik mereka. Namun Hoshi dan kuda itu hanya kebingungan kenapa mereka tertawa. Kuda itu menyangka mereka akan marah, namun.. kenapa mereka tertawa?

"Kuda.. Kau hebat! Kau sudah bisa mengangkatku!" Jawab Claire sambil memeluk kuda itu.

"Yah.. Ayo, kita latihan lagi!" ujar Jack sambil menatap kuda itu.

"Hrrr!" Jawab kuda itu bersemangat, dengan mata yang bercahaya.

**-18 Spring 10.00 AM Alun-alun Kota-**

"H-h-hrr-rr…." Kuda itu mulai gugup.

"Tenang saja, aku bersamamu! Lihat, kostummu sudah keren kok!" ucap Claire sambil menepuk-nepuk kostum 'balapan' yang dipakai kuda itu.

"Hrrr…" Kuda itu mulai gemetaran.

"Tidak apa-apa.. Jack dan Hoshi juga akan mendukungmu dari rumah! Mereka tidak bisa kesini sih.." ucap Claire.

"Hrrr…" kuda itu menjawab.

[["YAAKKKK! SEMUA! SELAMAT DATANG DI FESTIVAL KUDAA!"]]

**NGIIINGGGGG**

Bunyi mikrofon yang sudah perlu diganti itu membuat seluruh orang yang ada di alun-alun menutup kedua kupingnya. Kecuali para kuda yang pasrah karena tidak bisa menutup kupingnya.

"Ayah, kurasa sebaiknya ayah berhenti memakai mikrofon tua itu." Sang petugas keamanan, Haris, sampai turun tangan di kejadian itu.

[[" Ohh! Astaga! Maafkan aku!"]]

**NGGGIINNGGG**

[["Tapi bagaimana pun juga ini mikrofon legenda yang kudapat dari seorang pengembara terkenal"]]

**NGGIIINNGGGG NGGGIIINNGGGG**

[["Dia bilang dia mendapatkan mikrofon legenda ini dari seorang penjual di kota.."]]

**NGGGIIINNGGG NGGGIIIINNGGGGG**

"HENTIKAANN!" Akhirnya emosi seluruh orang pun mencapai batasnya, sebelum akhirnya pendengaran mereka hancur karena mikrofon tua itu.

**Pip.**

"Maafkan aku.." Mayor bertubuh kecil yang baru menyadari kesalahannya itu pun segera mematikan mikrofon 'legenda'nya itu.

"Ehm! Baiklah, mari kita mulai, Thomas.." ucap Barley sambil berdiri di samping Mayor bertopi merah itu.

"Ah! Baiklah! Mari kita mulai festival ini!" ucap Mayor itu dengan semangat sambil membuka stand pembelian tiket.

Sementara itu, Claire dan kuda itu mempersiapkan diri di arena perlombaan. Kuda kecil itu pun terlihat lebih gugup dari sebelumnya. Terlebih ketika melihat lawannya yang berotot dan lebih besar darinya. Claire pun berusaha menghibur kuda itu, dengan menuntunnya ke garis finish. Tempat dimana kuda itu harus capai di perlombaan ini.

"Jangan takut, lihat.. Ini garis finish. Dan di ujung sana garis start, dimana kita akan berlari nanti. Cukup dekat kan? Jangan takut, oke?"

"Krrr…" Kuda itu berusaha menjawab setegar mungkin.

"Claire! Ini kudamu?!"

Claire pun menengok ke sumber suara. Yang rupanya adalah seorang laki-laki kecil yang sedang memakan buah pisang. Stu.

"Oh, Stu! Iya, ini kudaku." Jawab Claire sambil menundukkan badannya. Agar dia setara dengan anak itu.

"Hahaha! Kecil sekali!" ucap Stu.

"Heii! Jangan bilang begitu!" Tiba-tiba May datang dari belakang Stu.

"Oh, halo May!" ucap Claire menyapa May.

"Kamu itu apaan sih! Datang-datang bicara begitu.." Stu ngambek.

"Kamu yang nakal! Kuda ini hebat kok! Karena dia kuda Claire! Iya kan, Claire?" Tanya May.

"Ya, tentu saja dia hebat!" Claire menjawab pertanyaan May dengan semangat.

"Tidak! Kuda yang menang adalah kuda yang itu! Yang badannya paling besar!" ucap Stu sambil menunjuk salah satu kuda.

"Nggak!"

"Iya!"

"Nggak!"

"Iyaaa!"

"Hei.. sudah.." Claire berusaha melerai.

"NGGAAAKK!" May mengambil pisang Stu lalu melemparnya.

"Hei! Aku belum selesai makan! Dasar May jelek!"

"Biarin! Stu lebih jelek!" ucap May sambil menjulurkan lidahnya lalu lari kearah Barney.

"Tunggu kau!" Stu mengejar May.

"Hei.. kalian..!"

"Lomba akan segera dimulai! Para peserta, segera bersiap!" Kali ini Zack yang menjadi MC nya.

"Ah, ayo, kuda!"

"Hrr!" Claire dan kuda pun pergi ke tempat start.

Kemudian, mereka pun berbaris di tempat start. Sementara Zack membacakan peraturan dan sebagainya, peserta di samping Claire pun tiba-tiba tertawa.

"Hahaha!"

"Mmm? Ada apa tuan?" Tanya Claire pada pemuda bule ikal di sebelahnya, dengan kuda super besar yang tampaknya ditunjuk Stu tadi.

"_Lady, _apa kau sungguh-sungguh akan mengikuti lomba dengan kuda tidak bertenaga itu? Hahaha! _So funny.._" ledeknya dengan setengah bahasa inggris berlogat anehnya itu.

"…. Maaf, atas hak apa anda berkata seperti itu pada kudaku?" Tanya Claire mulai kesal dengan pemuda berambut kakek-kakek ini. Ya, abu-abu.

"hm.. hmm.. Hmm.." Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kita lihat saja siapa nanti yang akan jadi juaranya, _Lady._" Ucap pemuda itu, kemudian kembali menghadap ke depan.

"Terserah!" ucap Claire acuh, lalu mulai menaiki kudanya.

"Hrrrrr…" kuda itu kembali gugup.

"Jangan khawatir.. Kau pasti bisa.. Kau kuat! Lihat, kau bisa menggendongku kan?"

"Baik! Kita akan mulai lombanya dalam 10 detik! 10.. 9.." Zack mulai berhitung.

"Maaf _lady_, aku akan memenangkan pertandingan ini.. Hohoho! _Perfect_!"

"8… 7…"

"Ihhh! Nyebelin banget sih! Kita harus mengalahkannya, kuda!" ucap Claire jengkel.

"6…"

"Ya, kalahkan saja." Tiba-tiba persis di kuping Claire ada sebuah suara yang dia kenal. Saat dia membalikkan wajahnya, kira-kira hanya mukanya hanya berjarak 10 cm dari muka sang sumber suara tadi.

"JACCKK!" Claire berteriak saking kagetnya. Jack, ada di belakangnya. Menunggangi si kuda.

"5… 4.."

"Kau, kenapa.. bisa.. naik.. kenapa…?!" Claire panik.

"3… 2…"

"Ayolah…" Jack memegang tali kendali si kuda.

"1…"

DORR!

"LARI THUNDER!" Jack berteriak, dan kuda itu pun segera berlari.

"Eh? Thunder?! Siapa itu?! Tunggu dulu! Woah!" Claire hampir kehilangan keseimbangan karena ternyata si kuda.. ehm, atau di Thunder.. Berlari dengan cepat. Persis ketika dia dikejar-kejar Jack waktu itu.

"Ini, pegang talinya. Sekarang, kau yang mengendalikan Thunder." Ucap Jack sambil memberikan tali kendali kepada Claire.

"Ba-baiklah.. Ayo! Mm.. Thunder? Itu namanya? Eh iya.. dia belum dikasih nama.. Tapi kenapa Thunder sih? Sudahlah! Fokus Claire! Thunder! Semangat!"

"HRRR!"

Namun, walaupun cukup cepat, tampaknya Thunder masih terlalu kecil untuk mengalahkan kuda-kuda berotot yang tubuhnya 5 kali lebih besar darinya. Thunder berada di urutan paling belakang, sementara kuda paling besar diantara semua, milik pemuda bule itu berada dalam posisi pertama.

"HAHAHA! _This is the destiny!_ Aku memang pantas menang.. Huhuhu.. Ayo! Ernando! _Fly to the bright sky_!" ucapnya campur aduk.

Kuda milik si bule itu hampir mencapai finish, sementara Thunder masih dalam urutan paling belakang.

"Thunder! Semangat!" ucap Claire.

"Kau sudah hebat, berjuanglah!" ucap Jack.

"HIEEE!" jawab Thunder semangat, mempercepat larinya.

"Hohoho! Percuma kau lady di ujung sana! 3 meter lagi aku mencapai finish! _The victory is mine_…"

**SYUUUT!**

"Heh?"

**BRUUAAKK!**

Tiba-tiba kuda si bule tergelincir oleh sesuatu dan tersodok ke tanah.

"_NOOO! MY ERNANDO_!" ucap bule itu sambil berusaha membangkitkan si 'ernando'nya yang saat ini terkapar.

"Ah! Gawat! Tidak!" Teriak peserta di belakang si bule itu.

**BRRUUAAKKK!**

**DDUUKK!**

**BUUKKK!**

Peserta lainnya pun ikut terjatuh berkat terkaparnya 'Ernando' yang dengan badan super besarnya itu menutupi seluruh lintasan, sehingga para kuda di belakangnya tidak bisa melewatinya dan ikut terjatuh. Tak lama, Thunder pun menyusul mereka dan _olala~_ bencana maut menanti di depan mata mereka.

"Wu-wuah! Jack! Bagaimana ini?!" Claire panik melihat timbunan kuda dan peserta yang terkapar menutupi lintasan.

"Kau tau yang harus kau lakukan kan, Thunder?" jawab Jack santai.

"Hrrr!"

"THUNDER! AYO!"

Thunder mempercepat larinya dan.. **'SYYUNGG'** dia melompati timbunan kuda itu dengan indah, dan terus berlari mengejar garis finish.

"Sedikit lagi! Sedikit lagi!" Claire bersemangat, dan penonton pun mulai heboh.

Sayang, kaki Thunder mulai mencapai batasnya. 2 meter.. 1,5 meter.. 1 meter..

"Ayooo! Ayooo!" Penonton mulai bersorak.

30 cm.. 15 cm…

**GUBRAAKKK!**

"Ooohhhhhh…" penonton kecewa layaknya acara sepak bola yang bolanya kena tiang gawang. Nyaris gol.

"Ahh.. sayang sekali.. Tapi kau sudah berjuang, Thunder.." jawab Claire.

"Hei? Kau buta? Lihat itu!" Jack menunjuk ke arah hidung Thunder.

"Heh?" Claire melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Jack.

"OHH! OHH! TERNYATA! HIDUNG KUDA INI MENYENTUH GARIS FINISH! PEMENANGNYA ADALAH KUDA MILIK CLAIRE!" Zack yang tiba-tiba muncul di samping mereka ini mengumumkan kemenangan Thunder.

"HOREE! HOREE!" Saking senangnya, Claire langsung memeluk Thunder yang sudah tak bertenaga. Jack hanya tersenyum dibelakang mereka. Dan para penonton pun bersorak gembira. Sementara si bule, harus sengsara menerima ocehan para peserta lain yang protes.

"Ini karena kudamu yang terjatuh di tengah jalan!"

"Dasar menyebalkan! Liat apa yang kau lakukan pada kudaku?!"

"Makanya, punya kuda jangan besar-besar bule!"

"Tunggu.. Tunggu.." Bule itu mulai mengeluarkan air mata.

"Payah! Lihat, aku jadi kalah kan?!"

"Kudaku terkilir!"

"HUAA! Awas kalian semua!" Bule itu pun melarikan dirinya.

Dan para penonton pun sibuk mengkerubuni Claire dan Thunder.

"Kuda kecil yang semangat sekali yaa!" ucap Barley semangat sambil mengelus Thunder.

"Yeeyy! Kamu menang! Selamat kuda kecil!" ucap May sambil meletakkan bunga _moondrop_ di kuping kuda itu.

"Hu-uh.. iya deh.. kamu cepat sekali tadi…" Stu akhirnya mengakui Thunder.

"Iya kan? Ayo! Minta maaf!" ucap May.

"… Maaf Claire.. Maaf.. emm.. Thunder..?" ucap Stu.

"Hrrr.." Thunder pun mengeluskan kepalanya ke Stu.

"Tidak apa, hehe" Claire mengelus kepala Stu.

"Daannnn piala penghargaan ini kuserahkan pada.. Claire dan Thunder!" ucap Mayor sambil menyerahkan piala ke Claire.

"AAHH! Akhirnya! Ambil! Ambil!" Jack menyuruh Claire untuk mengambil piala itu.

"Iyaa.. iyaa.." Claire menghela napas sambil mengambil piala itu.

"Yeah! Ayo kita buka kuncinya!" Jack segera mengambil piala yang ada di tangan Claire lalu berlari ke Mineral Farm.

"He-heii! TUNGGU! KALAU ORANG MELIHATNYA BISA GAWAT! Nanti mereka hanya bisa melihat piala mengambang sendiri! Tunggu!" Claire pun ikut melesat, meninggalkan Thunder.

"Hrrr? HIEEE!" Thunder yang panic ditinggal pun menyusul Claire dengan segenap kekuatan yang tersisa.

Sementara Mayor, dan para warga lainnya kebingungan melihat tingkah Claire.

"Tadi dia bilang.. Apa?" Mayor mengorek kupingnya. Takut-takut pendengarannya agak terganggu karena mikrofon legendanya tadi itu.

"Entahlah, dia memang gadis yang bersemangat ya.. Hahaha!" ujar Zack.

"Hidup sendiri di kebun luas itu.. Benar-benar hebat ya.." ucap Barley.

"Hei, Thomas. Dulu, Mack tinggal disana kan?" Tiba-tiba Zack mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Ya, benar.. dulu Mack tinggal disana. Sayang, kecelakaan waktu itu.." Haris menambahkan, tapi kemudian terdiam.

"... Sudahlah.. Itu sudah menjadi masa lalu.." Doug tiba-tiba mengikuti pembicaraan mereka.

"Kalau tidak salah.. Anaknya dulu tinggal di kota bukan?" Carter ikut nimbrung.

"Ahaha! Aku jadi ingat.. Dulu cucunya pernah kesini kan? Kira-kira.. sebesar Stu?" Duke menambahkan.

"Kakek.. siapa Mack itu..?" May penasaran dengan apa yang para orang tua ini bicarakan.

"Ah.. Tidak.. Dia adalah seorang petani yang sangat hebat disini dulu." Ucap Barley sambil mengingat masa-masa mudanya dengan Mack.

"Lalu cucunya sebesar aku? Aku ingin melihatnya!" Stu semangat.

"Hei, hei.. Itukan sudah lama sekali.. Dia harusnya sudah besar sekarang.." ucap Duke.

"heh? 'harusnya?' memang apa yang terjadi dengannya?" Tanya May.

"Duke.." Doug mengisyaratkan sesuatu kepada Duke.

"May, Stu.. Bagaimana kalau kalian membantu Carter membereskan alun-alun ini?" Tanya Carter.

"Ahh.. aku malaas…" ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Walaupun hadiahnya kue?" tawar Carter.

"… MAU!" mereka pun segera mengikuti Carter.

"... Mack.. dan.. Anak itu ya.." Mayor terdiam.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita bereskan alun-alun ini, Thomas." Ucap Zack sambil menepuk pundak Thomas.

"Ya, ayo."

Sementara itu, dokter dan Elli yang sedang merawat kuda yang terluka di lintasan..

"Dokter, aku menemukan sesuatu.." ucap Elli.

"Hmm? Apa itu?" Tanya dokter.

"Ini, kulit pisang.. Ini ada di bawah kaki kuda yang menutupi lintasan ini!" ujar Elli sambil menunjuk ke arah kuda milik bule itu.

"…. Buang saja." Jawab dokter singkat, padat dan jelas.

"… Baik." Begitu pula jawaban Elli.

**-Mineral Farm 18.30-**

"Bagaimana si Thunder?" Tanya Jack sambil mencari-cari gembok yang pas untuk kunci yang didapatnya barusan itu.

"Dia sudah istirahat. Tampaknya dia kelelahan. Dia memang hebat.." ucap Claire.

"Ya, baguslah. Sekarang hei kau! Sini!" Panggil Jack.

"Huh.. apa?!" jawab Claire manyun, tidak suka cara Jack memanggilnya.

"Lihat, mana menurutmu dari sekian gembok ini yang merupakan pasangan kunci ini?"

"Mana aku tau?!" jawab Claire.

"Makanya, cari tau!" Jack kesal.

"Huhh.. Apa-apaan itu.. Aku kan sudah bersusah payah mendapatkan pialanya.. Jadi tugas membuka gembok itu milikmu!" jawab Claire.

"Apa?! Hei! Tunggu dulu!"

"Hmm.. Acara tv apa ya yang bagus?" Claire mengambil remote televise dan mulai mencari acara yang menarik.

"Hei! Huh! Baiklah! Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu!" Jack ngambek.

"Oke, baiklah~" Claire mulai terbiasa dengan ambekan Jack. Dia masih sibuk mencari acara tv yang bagus.

**Klik!**

"Ah! Berhasil!" Jack berteriak.

**JENGGG! JJENGGG!**

Nada horror yang keluar dari tv membuat Jack dan Claire sempat melompat sedikit. Heran, acara tv desa macam apa yang nadanya mencekam begitu?

"A-apa yang kau tonton sih?!" Jack protes.

"Aku tidak tau! Aku hanya mencoba mencari acara bagus.. tiba-tiba.."

**[Donatku ada lima~ Rupa-rupa warnanya~~]**

Tiba-tiba backsong gak enak keluar dari acara yang sebelumnya bersuara horror itu. Dan beberapa penari latar berkostum bola muncul di layar tv itu, berputar-putar tidak jelas. Lantas, Claire dan Jack pun mulai memperhatikan acara macam apa itu. Keduanya memperhatikan tv dengan seksama.

**[Donatku meletus satu~ DUGEERR!]**

**[Hatiku jadi bingung~]**

Jempol Claire tinggal berjarak 0,5 mili untuk menekan tombol 'next' untuk mengganti acara ga jelas itu. Namun, tindakannya itu terhenti ketika muncul pria montok berbaju serba ungu.

**[Hola Semua~ Bertemu lagi dengan saya! Hohoho!]**

"Ternyata memang harus kuganti saja.." Claire pun berniat menekan tombol 'next' di remotenya.

**[TUNGGU! JANGAN TEKAN!]** Claire langsung berhenti bergerak. Darimana dia tau Claire akan menekan tombol 'next'?

**[Ehm! Oke! Saya akan menjelaskan perjalanan saya beberapa hari lagi! Saya akan pergi ke… MINERAL TOWN!]**

Tiba-tiba gambarnya dan mayor Thomas yang sedang bersenyum pepsodent pun muncul di layar tv.

**[AHH! Salah! Itu fotoku tahun lalu.. EHM! Maksudku.. Mineral Town!]**

Gambar yang tadi pun tergantikan oleh pemandangan Mineral Town.

**[Saya akan menjadi juri memasak di sana pada tanggal 22 Spring! Seperti biasa! Hoho!]**

**[Ehm! Ya, dan bagi para peserta lomba memasak yang menonton ini, tema masakan tahun ini.. Adalah….]**

**[Teng teng teng teng teririri] Nada yang mirip nada odong-odong pun terputar.**

**[CINTA!]**

…..

Hening.

**[Maksud saya! Cinta! Love! Hati! Ya, kasih sayang.. ehm.. oke, demikianlah, sampai jumpa 3 hari lagi!]**

Pria itu pun menghilang dari layar tv, dan para penari berkostum bola itu pun kembali muncul. Mereka mulai berputar-putar.

**[Donatku…]**

**PIP!**

Claire segera mematikan tv itu untuk menghindari kerusakan kuping akibat lagu gak jelas itu.

"… Jangan bilang.." Claire mulai lagi.

"Berhenti. Ya, berjuanglah selama 3 hari ini.. Membuat makanan bertema.. pfht! Cinta.. bft!" Jack pun masuk ke kamarnya. Bisa Claire dengar Jack terbahak-bahak dari dalam kamarnya.

"…. Cinta...?" Claire pun bersandar di sofa.

...

"… Nenek.. Tolong aku…"

**-bersambung?-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Note:**

**Holaaa!**

**Maaf ya lama uploadnya.. Hehehe *Menundukkan kepala***

**Saya mau mengucapkan terima kasih buat reviewnya! ^^ Memang sebenernya itu udah rencana awal buat si Claire selalu bilang "Nenek Tolong Aku" di akhir chapter.. Karena.. ****_jeng.. jeng.. jeng.. _****Nanti akan dijelaskan di dalam cerita! Hahaha! *melarikan diri***

**Ya, inilah lanjutan dari kisah gaje saya.. Semoga bisa menghibur!**

**Mohon kritik dan sarannya jika berkenan~~ Terima kasih!**

* * *

**Part 6**

**Cooking festival**

_Donatku ada lima…_

_Donatku.._

_Donat.._

_Enak.._

((Mmm.. Suara apa itu?)) batin Claire.

_Claire.. Claire.._

((Nenek! Itu suara nenek! Aku mimpi ya?!))

_Claire.. Ini, ada snack siang untukmu.._

((Nenek.. Iya ya.. Dulu nenek selalu memberikanku snack setiap harinya..))

_Ayo, dimakan sebelum dingin.._

((Baik nenek! Hari ini ada snack apa?))

_Lihatlah, ini kesukaanmu.._

((Hore! Heh.. Ini kan.. DONAT! KENAPA ADA LIMA?!))

"hoi.. HOIII! BANGUN!" suara Jack membangunkan Claire.

"Mmm.. Aku.. dimana?" Claire baru sadar dari mimpinya.

"…. Kau mimpi apa sih? Bisa sampai jatuh dari kursi.." Tanya Jack heran.

"Ee.. Itu.. Donat?" jawab Claire entah ling lung.. Atau masih ngantuk.

"… Ini efek acara gak jelas kemarin. Cuci muka dulu sana!" ujar Jack sambil berdiri dan menuju keluar rumah. Sementara Claire masih belum sadar benar dari mimpinya.

Claire pun mandi dan setelah selesai mandi ditemuinya Jack, sedang duduk di sofa sambil berpikir mengenai sesuatu.

"Ah, kau sudah selesai? Kemarilah sebentar.." Panggil Jack.

"Hmm? Ada apa? Aku harus mengurus ladangku.." jawab Claire.

"Apa kau punya ide untuk lomba memasak?" Tanya Jack.

"Mmm.." Claire terdiam. "Donat?"

"… Acara tadi malam itu benar-benar mengerikan!" jawab Jack dengan muka yang lebih mengerikan dari apa yang dia katakan.

"BUKAN! Aku bukan membuat donat karena lagu gak jelas yang jadi backsong acara itu.. Aku.. entah kenapa jadi ingat tentang nenekku.." Jawab Claire.

"Nenek? Nenekmu jualan donat?" Tanya Jack.

"BUKAN! AH! Kau ini! Nenekku sering membuatkan aku snack dulu.. Dan aku memimpikannya semalam.."

"Snacknya donat?" Tanya Jack.

"Ya.. Gak selalu donat sih.." Jawab Claire.

"Pantas mukamu kayak donat."

Claire hampir melemparkan kapaknya ke arah Jack, namun, Jack segera bersembunyi ke dalam kamarnya.

"AKU SERIUS!" teriak Claire.

**Kreekk..**

Jack membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Yah, boleh saja sih kalau kau mau membuat donat.." jawab Jack.

"Benarkah?!"

"Jangan senang dulu! … Kau tau cara membuat donat?"

**JLEB!**

Jack pun ber-sweatdrop melihat ekspresi membatu Claire.

"Ah! Aku bisa tanya Ann atau Doug!" Claire segera berlari ke pintu keluar.

"Tapi mereka kan juga ikut lomba, apa kau pikir mereka akan semudah itu membantu saingan mereka?"

"…."

**Bruk!**

Claire terjatuh ke lantai.

"Aku harus bagaimanaa~~" ujar Claire.

"Hmm.. Adakah seseorang disini yang bisa memasak selain mereka? Tapi tidak mengikuti lomba memasak?" Tanya Jack.

"Hmmm…" Mereka pun berpikir.

**-Akhirnya-**

"Donat?"

Claire menganggukkan kepalanya. Tepat di depannya saat ini adalah Ellen, nenek Elli. Hanya dialah satu-satunya orang di pikiran Claire yang bisa memasak, dan tidak akan ikut lomba memasak. Dan jujur, dia sedikit mengingatkan Claire pada neneknya.

"Hahaha, tapi kenapa kau menanyakannya padaku? Padahal kan.."

"Tidak apa-apa! Aku mohon! Walaupun hanya resep saja! Aku membutuhkannya.. Aku mohon!" ucap Claire.

"Kalau resep kau bisa mencarinya di perpusta.."

"Aku mohon! Ibu Mary, Anna, juga ingin ikut dalam festival memasak.. Pasti resep-resepnya dia sembunyikan!" pinta Claire.

"… Baiklah, tapi aku sarankan jangan berharap banyak dari nenek tua sepertiku ya.." ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Terimakasih, Ellen!" ucap Claire berterima kasih.

"Baiklah, pertama-tama…"

**-30 menit kemudian-**

"Aku pulang.. Nenek.. Ada cemilan tidak.. WUAH!"

Stu yang baru masuk pun panik melihat gumpalan asap yang memenuhi rumahnya. Dengan bingung dia pun berteriak.

"Bagaimana ini?! Aku harus keluar, atau menyelamatkan nenek?! Aku.. Aku!"

"Stu.."

"Ahhh! NENEKK!"

"Stu. Tidak apa-apa." Suara Ellen yang lembut menyadarkan Stu.

"Nenek? Dan juga.. Claire?!" teriak Stu heran.

"Ha-hai.. Maafkan aku!" ucap Claire sambil menundukkan tubuhnya ke lantai.

"Tidak apa Claire, kau kan masih belajar.. Setidaknya ini lebih baik dari saat pertama kali aku memasak." Hibur Ellen.

"Benarkah..?" ujar Claire, mulai terhibur.

"Claire ingin belajar memasak?" Tanya Stu.

"Be-begitulah.." jawab Claire.

"Lalu.. apa yang kau masak ini?" Tanya Stu sambil menunjukkan gumpalan kenyal hitam yang ada di piring.

"… Donat."

"…"

**Hening.**

"BWAHAHA! APA INI?! LEBIH PARAH DARI ELLI!" Stu tertawa sambil berguling-guling di lantai.

"J-jangan begitu dong!" Claire mulai menangis lagi.

"Tenanglah Claire.. Stu, kau tidak boleh berkata begitu.." ujar Ellen.

"Huuh.. Iya.. Iya.." Stu mulai cemberut.

"Nah, Claire.. bawahlah itu." Ucap Ellen sambil menunjukkan alat yang tadi digunakan Claire untuk memanggang donat.

"Ehh!? Benar boleh kubawa?" jawab Claire kaget.

"Ya, bawalah.. Untukmu latihan di rumah.. Nanti tunjukan padaku hasilnya yaa.." Ellen tersenyum.

Entah kenapa melihat senyuman Ellen, Claire menjadi rindu kepada neneknya. Alhasil, dia pun pulang dengan membawa alat masak dan sebungkus kantung penuh berisi tepung, telur, susu, dan beberapa bahan lainnya, yang membuat Jack kaget.

"Apa itu?!" Jack pun terbangun dari bawah pohon yang sebelumnya dia sandari, sambil bermain-main dengan Hoshi dan Thunder.

"Alat masak… dan beberapa bahan.." ucap Claire lesu.

"O-oh.."

Jack agak segan melihat sikap Claire yang benar-benar aneh hari ini. Claire pun masuk ke dalam rumah. Dan beberapa saat setelahnya, mulai muncul asap hitam dari dalam rumah. Jack segera mengambil air di kolam ikan dengan menggunakan ember dan berlari diikuti Hoshi menuju rumahnya, layaknya pemadam kebakaran.

"Minggirrr!" Teriak Jack.

**BYUUURRR!**

Claire basah kuyup.

"….." Claire terdiam.

".. Mm.. Rumahku tidak terbakar kan?" Tanya Jack dengan muka polosnya.

"Tidak, hanya ada masakan gosong saja." Ucap Claire sambil pergi mengambil handuk dan baju gantinya, lalu keluar rumah.

"Hei! Kau mau kemana?! Bereskan dulu medan bencana ini!" Jack menunjuk ke arah 'bencana' yang barusan dibuat Claire.

"Nanti dulu."

**Blam!**

Claire pergi keluar. Meninggalan Jack, Hoshi serta beberapa gumpalan asap yang masih tersisa di rumahnya.

"… Dia kenapa sih?"

"Guk..?"

**-Pemandian Air Panas-**

Claire pun memasuki pemandian air panas di samping air terjun dewi. Dia pun mulai melepaskan perasaan campur aduknya tadi. Perasaan rindu pada neneknya, dan perasaan iri pada Stu dan Elli. Karena masih memiliki Ellen di sisinya.

"Hah.. Enaknya.." ujar Claire menikmati pemandian air panas itu.

Tanpa disadari langit mulai kejinggaan. Dan Claire mulai berpikir, apa dia sanggup membuat donat itu hanya dalam waktu kurang dari 3 hari?

"Sanggup kok.."

**JENG!**

Tiba-tiba di sebelah Claire muncul dewi yang juga sedang menikmati air panas. Tapi bedanya, dia tetap memakai gaunnya yang sama sekali tidak basah saat terkena air panas.

"Wuah! Kaget aku!" ucap Claire sambil mundur beberapa langkah.

"Selamat sore Claire. Apa kabar?" Tanya dewi dengan ekspresi dan suara lembutnya.

"A-ah.. Baik.." entah kenapa Claire refleks menjawab.

"Tapi kau tidak terlihat baik?"

"….."

Claire pun terdiam. Dan ia akhirnya menceritakan tentang neneknya kepada sang dewi. Kalau dia hanya tinggal berdua bersama neneknya, soal snack yang setiap hari neneknya buatkan, dan soal menu untuk lomba memasak yang akan ia buat. Donat.

"Menurutku itu ide yang bagus!" jawab Dewi senang.

"Tapi.. Apa menurutmu ini sesuai dengan tema?" Tanya Claire ragu.

"Cocok kok! Kau membuatnya dengan mengekspresikan cinta nenekmu kepadamu kan? Lewat snack di sore hari."

"Be-begitu ya.." Claire termenung. Sementara dewi, di sampingnya memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ah! Itu ada lagunya kan ya? Aku tau loh! Donatku.."

"STOP!" Claire menutup mulut dewi. "Lagu itu sudah cukup membuatku tersiksa."

"Loh, kenapa? Setiap tahun juri itu selalu menyanyikannya sebelum acara dimulai." Jawab Dewi.

"Ti-tidak mungkin.." jawab Claire sambil menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam air.

"Tapi untungnya tema kali ini cinta.. Kalau temanya seperti dulu.. Mungkin.."

"Mmm? Apa tadi kau bilang, dewi?" Tanya Claire setelah akhirnya muncul ke permukaan.

"Tidak, tidak apa." Ucap dewi tersenyum, menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Apa menurutmu aku akan menang?"

"Hmm?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak bisa memasak.. Dan.. Aku juga teledor.." ucap Claire.

"Claire, menurutku lomba ini bukanlah soal pandai memasak atau sebagainya. Apa kau ingat tema lomba ini?"

"Cinta?"

"Ya, cinta. Karena itu Claire.. Yang kau butuhkan untuk memenangkan lomba ini, adalah perasaan sayangmu kepada nenekmu.. Yang akan kau tunjukkan di perlombaan nanti." Ujar Dewi.

".. Ya, kau benar.. mungkin.."

"Kau meragukanku?"

Seketika hawa menyeramkan mengelilingi Claire. Merasa sadar dan terancam, Claire pun buru—buru mengganti pernyataannya barusan.

"Ti-tidak! Aku percaya kok! Hehehe!" Suasana pun tenang kembali.

"Jadi.. apa yang akan kamu lakukan?" Tanya dewi.

"…. Ya!" Claire pun langsung berdiri dan segera berganti baju, lalu keluar dari pemandian air panas itu.

"Aku akan berlatih lagi membuat donat!" terangnya.

"Itu baru namanya Claire! Pergilah!" ucap sang dewi.

"Baiklah! Terima kasih, Harvest Goddess!" Claire pun melesat kembali ke Mineral Farm.

"Dapatkah kau melihatnya? Cucumu benar-benar hebat, bukan?" ucap Dewi kepada seseorang, didekatnya.

**-Mineral Farm-**

"Donatku ada lima~ Rupa-rupa warnanya~"

"Guk!"

"Hijau kuning kelabu~ Merah muda dan biru~~"

"Guk!"

Jack yang saat ini duduk di atas sofa, dengan sekuat tenaganya menutup kedua kupingnya agar tidak mendengar lagu kutukan itu. Sudah sejak 30 menit yang lalu ketika para kurcaci itu datang ke rumahnya, lalu menyanyikan lagu sial yang entah darimana mereka bisa tau dan hapal itu. Dan entah kenapa Hoshi juga ikut-ikutan menyanyi bersama mereka.

"Donatku meletus satu~~"

**BRAAAKKKK!**

Dentuman Claire saat membanting pintu membuat mereka semua terpental dari posisi mereka tadi.

"Hei! Pelan-pelan dong buka pintunya!" Jack protes karena dialah yang paling kesakitan. Jatuh dari sofa.

"Aku sudah memutuskan!" Ucap Claire gagah.

"Guk?" Hoshi bingung.

"Aku akan berlatih membuat donat sampai bisa!"

**DUGEER!**

Saat ini Claire dilatar belakangi oleh gunung api meletus.

"Woaahh! Keren!" ujar para kurcaci bertepuk tangan.

"Haah.. Dia mulai lagi.. Boleh saja asal kau tidak menghancurkan rumahku…"

**BUUUMMMM!**

Belum selesai Jack berbicara, Claire sudah menciptakan suara yang tidak kalah dasyat dari suara meletusnya donat di lagu sial itu.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?!" Jack panik.

"Hehe.. Maaf.. Aku salah.." cengir Claire.

"Kami akan membantumu Claire!" ucap para kurcaci.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Claire senang.

"Iyaa!" Jawab mereka serentak.

"Hancurlah rumahku.." ucap Jack pasrah sambil menutup muka dengan kedua tangannya. Lalu beranjak keluar rumah, sebelum dirinya ikut dibuat hancur oleh mereka.

**BUM GEDEBUM BAM BIM BUM DUGEERR!**

Setelah beberapa ledakan dan letusan, akhirnya para kurcaci itu keluar dengan baju yang entah kenapa berubah menjadi baju melayat, hitam kelam. Sehingga Jack tidak bisa membedakan mereka sama sekali.

"Jack…" ujar salah satu kurcaci yang sekarang hitam seluruhnya itu.

"I-iya?" Tanya Jack.

"Mari kita bekerja keras membuat Claire bisa membuat.. donat.."

"… Baiklah.." Jack mengangguk meng-iya-kan.

Jack pun masuk ke dalam rumahnya, walau tidak sepenuhnya terlihat seperti rumahnya dengan gumpalan benda hitam dimana-mana. Di sudut pojok terdapat Claire yang sedang memegangi sebuah piring dengan suatu benda di atas piring tersebut.

"Jack! Lihat!" Claire segera berlari ke arah Jack. Menunjukkan sebuah benda kenyal berwarna abu-abu di atas piringnya.

"Lihat! Dari hitam warnanya sudah menjadi abu-abu loh! Keren kan!" Ucap Claire bangga.

"…" Jack terdiam melihat benda yang sama sekali 'TIDAK' bisa disebut donat.. bahkan makanan sekalipun.

"Ayo! Aku akan berlatih malam ini untuk bisa membuat warnanya menjadi cokelat!" Kemudian Claire berlari ke arah dapur dan mencoba membuat 'donat'nya itu.

"… Setidaknya, kalau kau mau menghancurkan rumahku, sisakanlah kamar ini." Ucap Jack sambil masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Menutup pintunya rapat-rapat, dan bersiap akan pertunjukan musik yang akan menemaninya semalamam.

**-20 Spring 05.00 AM-**

**BUUMMMM!**

Akhirnya, setelah 101 ledakan yang menyumbat di kupingnya, Jack pun memutuskan untuk beranjak keluar kamarnya dan melihat, sudah menjadi manusia macam apakah Claire itu. Dan benar saja, hal pertama yang dilihat Jack saat dia keluar dari kamarnya adalah seorang gadis, yang rambutnya penuh dengan adonan kue yang bermacam-macam warnanya, yang bahkan Jack tak berani menanyakan bagaimana adonan itu bisa beraneka ragam macam warna seperti itu.

Dan wajah gadis itu tidak bisa di deksripsikan dengan berbagai macam warna di mukanya serta kantung mata yang mendukungnya menjadi artis dalam film horror terbaru.

Dan ditambah lagi.. Benda yang dipegangnya..

"JACKK!" Teriakan Claire membuat Jack mundur beberapa langkah, apalagi dengan muka Claire yang saat ini benar-benar mendukungnya menjadi salah satu monster di holywood.

"A-apaa?" Tanya Jack.

"LIHAT! WARNANYA SUDAH JADI COKELAT! Layaknya donat biasa! Lihat!" Claire menunjukkan 'donat'nya. Memang benar, donat itu sudah menyerupai donat biasa, namun kekenyalannya yang seperti agar itu masih membuat Jack takut untuk memakannya.

"Mmm.. Ya, ini hanya perlu beberapa perbaikan.. Mungkin.. Kau sudah hebat." Puji Jack yang masih agak ling lung.

"Benarkaaahhh?!" Senyum Claire kali ini benar-benar lebar, terlebih karena Jack yang memujinya. Bahkan 2 buah apel pun mampu masuk ke mulutnya. (?)

"I-i-iya.." Jack kali ini sudah memegang ganggang pintu kamarnya. Jaga-jaga kalau makhluk di depannya ini akan memakannya.

"Haah.. Syukurlah…" Claire mulai mendapatkan kenormalannya.

"Ya, sudah.. lebih baik sekarang kau mandi dulu.. Coba kau ngaca! Kau bahkan sudah meragukan untuk disebut manusia lagi!" Ujar Jack sambil menunjuk ke arah cermin.

"Apa katamu?! Huhh.. Ya.. Baiklah.. Aku mau mandi dulu.. Lalu aku langsung mengurus ladang, dan juga Thunder dan Hoshi.. SEMANGAT!"

Claire langsung melesat menuju kamar mandi. 30 detik kemudian, dia sudah keluar dan berlari keluar rumah. Meninggalkan Jack yang terpaku melihat semangatnya. Namun, rasa kagum itu langsung tandas begitu melihat dapur miliknya yang sudah tak layak pakai itu.

"… Lain kali akan kusuruh dia merenovasi rumah ini."

Setelah selesai dengan urusannya di ladang, Claire pun kembali berlatih terus menerus dengan dukungan dari para kurcaci. Hingga, saat malam hari sebelum lomba dimulai..

**-21 Spring 18.30 PM-**

"T…I…DAK… BI…SAAA…."

**BRUUKK!**

Claire pun terjatuh. Jack pun menghela napas melihat Claire. Tangannya penuh dengan perban yang entah bisa diperban karena apa. Kantung matanya.. sudah tidak pantas disebut mata panda lagi dengan warna yang bahkan lebih gelap dari pada hitam (emangnya ada?).

"Bagaimana.. Ini?" Claire pun mulai mengeluarkan air matanya, hingga tiba-tiba..

**BUAK!**

Jack melemparkan bantal ke arah Claire. Tetapi, mungkin saking lemasnya, Claire sampai terguling-guling hanya karena sebuah bantal.

"….." Tak sanggup protes, Claire hanya memelototi Jack.

"Tidur." Jack mengacuhkan pelototan Claire.

"Hah?" Claire plengo.

"TIDUR BODOH! Dengan mata seperti itu, kau kira kau bisa membedakan mana piring atau mangkok?! Bahkan kau sudah sampai ngiler.." Jawab Jack.

"A-apa?!" Claire otomatis meraba-raba bibirnya kemudian..

**PLOK!**

Jack melemparkan selimut ke arah Claire.

"Bisa gak sih gak usah dilempar?!" Claire emosi.

"Istirahat di sana." Ucap Jack sambil berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Apa yang mau kau laku.."

Ucapan Claire terhenti begitu melihat Jack memakai celemek di tubuhnya. Bahkan Claire saja tidak menggunakan celemek saat ia memasak. Dia pun terpana melihat Jack dan dia pun memutuskan untuk menanyakan hal yang ada di pikirannya. Jangan-jangan.. Jack..

"…. Jack.. kau.."

"Hmm?"

"Kau mau belajar jadi ibu rumah tangga?"

…...

"BODOH! Aku mau memasak! Sudah sana tidur! Kau itu.. pikiranmu sudah kacau semua.." ucap Jack sambil mulai mengambil mangkok dan beberapa bahan lainnya.

"Oh.. begi..tu.." Pandangan Claire mulai kabur. Dia sudah sangat mengantuk.

"5 jam lagi akan kubangunkan kau.. Aku akan mencoba resep ini, setelah aku berhasil, aku akan mengajarkannya padamu. Makanya kau itu… … … Memaksakan … …. … bodoh… … aku…"

Claire sudah tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang Jack katakan. Seketika, semuanya menjadi gelap.

((Mmm.. Bau apa ini?))

((…))

((Harum ini.. Harum yang kurindukan..))

((Ini.. Ini..))

Perlahan, Claire pun membuka matanya. Seketika kedua matanya langsung melotot melihat apa yang ada di depannya. Jack, yang wajahnya hanya berjarak 10 cm darinya, sedang memandanginya.

"GYAAAAAAA!"

**PLAAAKK!**

Secara refleks, Claire melemparkan mangkok yang ada di dekatnya ke arah Jack.

"Aduh! Apa-apaan sih kau?!" Jawab Jack sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Maaf.. Aku refleks.. Hehe.. He.." Claire terpaku melihat apa yang ada di atas meja. Lima donat, berbentuk sempurna.

"Oh? Itu? Ya, aku sudah berhasil membuatnya. Siapa dulu yang buat? Hahaha!" Jack membanggakan dirinya.

Namun, Claire hanya terdiam melihat donat itu. Sehingga Jack pun merasa dirinya diabaikan. Lalu mendekati Claire.

"Hoi, setidaknya bilang terima ka.." Kedua mata Jack langsung melotot melihat Claire menangis.

"Hiks.. Hiks.."

"HOI! Kok nangis?! Berhenti.." Secara refleks, Jack berniat mengusap kepala Claire, namun tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu, lalu menurunkan tangannya. Sementara Claire masih terus menangis.

"Ja…" Jack mengambil donat yang ada di depannya.

"Jangan hanya menangis! Bodoh!" Jack memasukkan donatnya ke mulut Claire.

"Upfht!" Claire tersedak.

"Ayo, mana semangatmu yang tadi? Cepat, kita perlu membuat donat! Waktu kita tinggal sedikit!" Jack melemparkan celemeknya ke arah Claire.

"…." Claire masih terdiam.

"Saat memasak pakailah celemek. Kau tidak mau nenekmu menertawakanmu karena tidak tau apa guna celemek itu kan?" Jawab Jack sambil menyiapkan bahan-bahan.

Claire terdiam melihat Jack. Dia merasa hatinya sangat hangat. Saat berada bersama Jack, dia merasa seperti sedang bersama neneknya. Bahkan kalau mau jujur, rasa donat buatan Jack persis dengan rasa donat buatan neneknya. Apa itu karena resep dari Ellen, atau karena Jack?

"Ayo, cepat! Aku tidak akan sungkan-sungkan mengajarimu loh!" Ujar Jack sambil tersenyum bangga.

"… Iya.. Terima kasih." Jawab Claire sambil membalas senyuman Jack.

**-22 Spring 04.00 AM-**

"Berhasil.." Mata Claire berkaca-kaca melihat donat yang ada di depannya. "BERHASIL!"

"Yah.. Akhirnya.. Setelah lima jam mengajarimu cara membedakan garam dan gula, susu dan mayonnaise, dan benda-benda lainnya.. Donat itu jadi juga.." Kali ini mata Jack tidak kalah heboh dari mata Claire.

"Jack! Terima kasih!" Spontan Claire berlari memeluk Jack, namun sebelum hal itu terjadi, Jack langsung menghindar sehingga membuat Claire terjungkal.

**BRUK! KOMPYANG!**

Claire menabrak panci yang ada di sampingnya.

"Jack.. Apa-apaan sih?!" Claire protes sambil mengembalikan panci yang rada peyot itu ke tempatnya semula.

"…" Jack pun terdiam sesaat, kemudian bicara lagi. "Hahaha! Bodoh.. Kau lupa aku ini hantu? Mana bisa kau menyentuhku? Atau.. Kau benar-benar ingin memelukku?" Jawab Jack dengan nada meledek.

"…" Sesaat Claire terdiam, namun perlahan mukanya memerah. "A… A… Apa…"

"…Jangan lakukan hal itu lagi ya."

"..Hah?" Claire mendengar Jack bicara sesuatu, tetapi suaranya sangat kecil.

**BUKKK!**

Jack melemparkan bantal ke arah Claire.

"APAAN SIH?!" Claire emosi.

"Cepat berangkat! Kita harus siap-siap. Jangan lupa, bawa donatmu itu." Jack pun masuk ke dalam kamarnya, meninggalkan Claire sendirian.

"Huh.. Iya.. Iya.." Jawab Claire sambil membungkus makanan yang telah ia buat itu, lalu pergi meninggalkannya ke kamar mandi.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, muncul seseorang dari balik pintu.

"Hmmm.. Wangi apa ini?" Ujar makhluk yang berwarna hijau itu. Tebak siapa itu?

Makhluk hijau atau yang nama kerennya _*ohok!*_ Kappa itu, mendekati bungkusan yang baru saja dipersiapkan Claire.

"Wah.. Apa ini?" Kappa pun membuka bungkusan itu, dan dilihatnya adonan bulat berwarna-warni.

"WOW! Kelihatannya enak! Ukh.. Aku lapar nih.. Ehm.."

Kappa pun melirik ke kiri dan kanan, memastikan tidak ada orang, lalu mengambil makanan yang terlihat enak itu dan menggigitnya. Namun, belum selesai makan, Claire sudah keluar dari kamar mandi. Takut ketahuan, buru-buru Kappa langsung memasukkan kembali donatnya itu, lalu pergi dari rumah itu. Sementara Claire tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi pada donatnya. Sama sekali.

**-Alun-alun Kota 22 Spring 10.00 AM-**

[[HALO SEMUA! SELAMAT DATANG DI.. FESTIVAL MEMASAK!]]

~Jeng jeng jeng jeng jeng~

Nada musik tanda diadakannya festival mulai dibunyikan dengan beberapa sambutan kata dari sang mayor. Tampaknya mayor berbaju serba merah itu mendapatkan mikrofon barunya, semenjak mikrofon legendanya itu diprotes orang banyak. Namun, mikrofon barunya itu tampak sangat mencolok, dengan warna pink cerah ditambah bunga dan pita menghiasinya.

"Stt! Ayah, kenapa kau beli mikrofon seperti itu?!" Haris, anaknya pun ikut malu.

[[Ckckck.. Haris oh Haris.. Mikrofon ini terkenal di kalangan anak muda.. Ini sedang terkenal di kota.. Itu loh! Trent! Trent!]] ujar sang Mayor.

"Ayah.. Itu 'trend' ayah.. Bukan 'Trent'…" Jawab Haris sambil menutupi mukanya.

"Hatsyim!" Dokter yang merasa namanya yang masih belum diketahui orang-orang desa itu disebut pun, sampai bersin.

"Hah.. Entah kenapa aku jadi tidak pede.." Claire yang sudah datang sejak pukul 8 pagi itu sekarang sedang menunggu di mejanya. Dia pun melirik sekitarnya. Makanan yang mereka semua buat terlihat sangat enak. Tiba-tiba..

**~JENG JENGGGGGG! HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI~**

Claire mengenal nada horror itu. Dan dia juga ingat kepada orang-orang berbaju bola yang darimana datangnya sedang berputar-putar di tengah alun-alun kota. Lalu dia teringat akan perkataan sang dewi di pemandian air panas. Claire pun buru-buru menutup kupingnya sebelum…

~Donatku ada limaaa, Rupa-rupa warnanya~~

"… Oh Tuhan.." ucap Claire pasrah sambil menutup kupingnya.

Setelah lagu kenangan itu habis, munculah sang tokoh utama kita…. _#eh! Bukan!#_

"HOHOHOHO! APA KABAR SEMUA!" Pria montok berbaju serba ungu itu pun berjalan ke sebelah mayor.

[[YAK! Tanpa basa-basi lagi, kita langsung saja mulai lombanya! CEK IT OT!"]]

"A-ayah…" Sang petugas keamanan itu hanya bisa menunduki wajahnya, mendengar bahasa ayahnya yang sedikit melenceng dari tata bahasa itu.

"Baiklah, akan kumulai.. Apa ini?" Tanya sang juri.

"Ini adalah sup andalanku. Soup the special the Manna the Extra the Delicious the Little the Bit the Miso the.."

"Baiklah, akan kucoba." Ucap sang juri menghindari ucapan pemilik pabrik anggur yang mungkin tak aka nada habisnya itu. "Mmm.. lebih baik kalau kau tambah garamnya 1 sendok lagi." Lalu juri itu pun berjalan, meninggalkan Manna yang sedikit cemberut.

"Apa ini?" Tanya sang juri itu, tapi dengan muka yang mengerikan. Yang bahkan bila direkam masuk ke tv, mungkin muka sang juri itu akan disensor.

"Ini? Ini adalah cheese fondue!" Jawab anak perempuan pemilik supermarket itu dengan senyuman andalannya. "Mmm.. mungkin." Tambahnya.

"…" Juri itu pun mencoba mencicipinya. "&%*%# !" Saking dasyatnya, omongan sang juri pun sampai tersensor. Juri itu pun kembali berjalan menuju tempat sang ayah dan anak pemilik INN.

"Woaah! Apa ini?" Muka sang juri pun langsung cerah.

"Ini adalah andalanku! Tempura Noodles ala Ann!" Jawab Ann semangat.

"Dan ini adalah andalanku! Doug's Curry Noodles!" Doug tak kalah semangat dengan anaknya.

"Baiklah! Akan kucoba langsung keduanya!" Kemudian mata juri itu langsung berbinar-binar. "ENAK! ENAK SEKALI!" Kemudian juri itu berjalan, meninggalkan kedua ayah dan anak yang tersenyum itu.

Tibalah sang juri ke tempat Claire. Dan dilihatnya Claire yang sudah setengah sadar itu.

"Bungkusan apa ini?" Tanya nya.

"Eh-ehm! Itu.. Di dalamnya ada.. donat.. ehm.. saking .. gugupnya.. aku tidak.. berani membukanya…" Claire gugup.

Muka sang juri itu pun langsung berubah. Begitu juga orang-orang desa. Claire yang tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya diam saja.

"Do-donat? Donat katamu?" Tanya juri itu.

"Iya.. donat.." jawab Claire.

"DONATTTTTTTTTT?!" Muka juri itu pun langsung berubah menjadi merah biru hijau kuning dan jingga. _(?)_ Claire pun mulai ketakutan melihat hidung juri yang menjadi membesar itu.

"Bukan.. bukannya anda suka pada donat?! Sampai dijadikan soundtrack lagu?!" Tanya Claire.

"Huh.. Itu.." Tiba-tiba sang juri berhenti berkata melihat isi dari bungkusan itu.

"Ehm.. Ada apa?" Claire mulai panik.

"I-ini.. Ti-Tidak mungkin…" jawab sang juri berkaca-kaca.

"Hee? Apanya yang tidak mungkin?" Tanya Claire polos.

"SUDAH KUPUTUSKAN!" Saat ini muka juri itu tinggal 5 cm lagi menyentuh wajah Claire. Dan Claire pun menyadari betapa besarnya wajah juri itu saat mendekat ke arahnya.

"Ya-yaya-yaa..?" Jawab Claire terpatah-patah.

"KAU! KAULAH PEMENANGNYA!"

"… He?"

"PEMENANGNYA ADALAH GADIS INI!" teriak sang juri.

[[Eh? EH? WOW! RUPANYA PEMENANGNYA ADALAH… CLAIRE! BERIKAN TEPUK TANGAN!]]

"Eh? Eh? Eh?" Claire masih bingung.

"Namamu.. Claire bukan?" Tanya sang juri lembut.

"Iya.. benar.."

"Terima kasih. Donatmu telah menyadarkanku. Sebelumnya aku sangat benci donat. Karena itu kunyanyikan kisahku bersama donat di setiap acaraku. Tapi.. Donatmu telah menyadarkanku.. Tentang betapa indahnya donat itu." Ucap sang juri sambil menunjukkan donat yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba berbentuk hati dengan artistik yang sangat indah sekali.

"HAA?! Itu.. Itu.. kenapa.. jadi.. begitu?!" Claire kaget.

"Donat ini.. sangat cocok dengan tema kita kali ini.. OHH! CINTA! LOVE! BEAUTIFUL!" Juri itu pun asik dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Baik..lah?" Sementara Claire masih bingung sendiri. Rasanya tadi pagi donatnya berbentuk bulat biasa. Bahkan sedikit gradakan. Apa karena dia mengantuk, jadi dia salah liat tadi pagi?

"Lain kali akan kuceritakan pengalamanku dengan donat kepadamu. Kita juga akan menyanyikan lagu donat bersama-sama nanti!" Ujar juri kepada Claire.

"Tidak, terima kasih." Jawab Claire dengan suara sekecil mungkin namun sedalam mungkin. Bisa-bisa Claire di opname hanya karena kebanyakan mendengarkan lagu itu.

[[UNTUK CLAIRE! DIBERIKAN PIALA INI!]] ucap sang mayor sambil memberikan piala kepada Claire.

"O-oh! IYA! Terima kasih!" ucap Claire senang. Entah apa yang membuat donat Claire menjadi sangat berseni begitu.

[[BAIKLAH, DENGAN INI FESTIVAL MEMASAK PUN SELESAI!]]

**JENG JENGGG~~~~**

Merasa bulu kuduknya mulai berdiri mendengar nada itu, Claire pun langsung berlari dari alun-alun kota itu. Dia pergi berterima kasih kepada Ellen, lalu pergi ke tempat tujuan berikutnya. Tempat sang guru yang membuatnya berhasil membuat donat di saat terakhir.

**BRAK!**

"JACK! Aku berhasil!" Claire membuka pintu rumah Jack dan mendapati Jack sedang tertidur di 'tempat tidur Claire.' Sofa.

"Ah… Dia tidur.." Jawab Claire sambil mendekati Jack. Dia memperhatikan Jack dengan seksama. *ehm* kan mumpung orangnya lagi tidur.

"Pulas sekali dia.. Hehehe.." Claire pun mencoba menyentuh rambutnya, namun…

Syuut!

"!"

**BRUKK!**

Claire pun terjatuh saking kagetnya.

"Mmm.. Loh? Kau sudah pulang?" Jack terbangun dari tidurnya. Alisnya pun terangkat melihat Claire yang saat ini sedang terduduk di lantai dengan ekspresi mulut 'o' nya.

"… Hei, kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Jack.

"I-iyaa.." Jawab Claire.

"Ehh? Kau menang? Mustahil! Keren!" Jawab Jack sambil mengambil piala itu lalu mengambil kunci yang ada di dalamnya.

"Ya, tadi itu sebenarnya donatku berubah.. entah apa yang membuatnya menjadi sebagus itu ya?"

**-Disisi lain-**

"Hatsyiii!" Kappa bersin.

"Mmm? Kau kenapa?" Tanya dewi.

"Entahlah.." Jawab Kappa sambil mengucek-ngucek hidungnya.

"Hei! Kau makan ya?! Sudah kubilang saat kau pakai kawat ajaib buatanku itu, kau tidak boleh makan! Nanti bentuk makanan yang kau makan itu akan berubah!" jawab dewi marah.

"Habis aku lapar…" jawab Kappa.

"Hah.. Apa boleh buat.. Yah, sudahlah, tampaknya kawat itu telah membuat suatu keberuntungan!" jawab dewi senang.

"Lalu kapan aku bisa melepas kawat ini?" Tanya Kappa dengan muka memelas.

"Tidak bisa! Sampai gigimu benar-benar rata!" jawab dewi tegas.

"Jahatnyaaaaa~~" jawab Kappa meringgis.

-**Kembali ke Mineral Farm -**

"Berubah? Yah, sudahlah.. Yang penting kita menang!" jawab Jack senang sambil membuka salah satu gembok di kotak kecil itu.

"…" Tiba-tiba Claire terdiam.

"Mm? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Jack.

"Ah! Tidak! Aku mau mandi dulu!"

Claire langsung berlari keluar, menuju pemandian air panas. Meninggalkan Jack, yang terdiam, kemudian seperti berbicara sesuatu. Namun karena sudah meninggalkan rumah itu, Claire tidak dapat mendengar.. Apa yang Jack katakan barusan, sebelum ia pergi.

-**Pemandian Air Panas -**

Claire pun langsung menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam pemandian itu.

"Haah… enaknya.." Ujar Claire.

Kemudian, ia mengangkat kedua tangannya, dan melihat kedua telapak tangannya. Teringat kembali apa yang ia rasakan tadi.

_Syuut!_

_"!"_

**_BRUKK!_**

Telapaknya terasa dingin saat menyentuh Jack. Dan yang paling terasa sakit di hatinya adalah.. Saat tangannya.. Menembus.. Ketika menyentuh Jack.

"… Aku tau.. Dia itu hantu.. Aku harusnya tau.."

_"Hahaha! Bodoh.. Kau lupa aku ini hantu? Mana bisa kau menyentuhku? Atau.. Kau benar-benar ingin memelukku?" _

Claire teringat kata-kata Jack tadi. Saat ia ingin memeluknya. Sebenarnya sejak awal, Claire sudah tau. Dan Jack sudah membuktikannya berulang kali. Saat dimana dia tidak bisa menyentuh Hoshi.. Thunder.. Dan hanya bisa menyentuh benda mati.

"…"

Tiba-tiba, bunga-bunga pun bertebangan dan satu persatu, jatuh dan mengambang di pemandian air panas. Dan Claire mengambil salah satu bunga di depannya.

"Cantiknya.. Musim Spring sudah berakhir ya.."

Claire pun memutar-mutar bunga itu.

"Oh iya, bunga ini kan sudah terlepas dari tanah.. Kira-kira bunga ini masih hidup atau sudah mati ya? Kalau sudah mati.. Mungkin Jack bisa.."

_"…Jangan lakukan hal itu lagi ya."_

Tiba-tiba kata-kata terpahit yang diucapkan Jack terngiang di kepala Claire.

"… Kalau bunga ini sudah mati.. Jack mungkin…"

Perlahan, tetesan air mulai berjatuhan di atas bunga yang dipegang Claire itu.

"Bisa.. Menyentuhnya…"

Suara Claire mulai berputus-putus sampai akhirnya dia tidak sanggup berkata-kata lagi. Air mata membasahi pipinya. Selama ini dia tidak menyadari perasaan Jack. Dia bisa melihat orang lain, tetapi tidak bagi orang lain untuk bisa melihatnya. Selain itu, Claire juga tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Jack ketika ia ingin menyentuh sesuatu, tidak semua yang ia ingin sentuh, bisa tersentuh olehnya. Termasuk saat Claire ingin menyentuhnya. Kenapa Claire baru menyadarinya sekarang? Kenapa Claire juga ikut merasa sakit? Kenapa tiba-tiba.. Claire ingin menyentuhnya? Perasaan apa ini?

"Aku.. Tidak mengerti lagi.." ucap Claire sambil menenggelamkan dirinya sekali lagi ke dalam air panas.

Spring, musim dimana bunga-bunga tumbuh, sudah berakhir karena bunga-bunga itu sudah mulai mengering. Dan saat itu, bunga-bunga itu tenggelam di dalam pemandian air panas, bersamaan dengan perasaan Claire yang saat ini sedang bercampur aduk. Meskipun bunga itu telah mengering dan tenggelam, musim panas yang akan datang akan menghangatkan benih-benih bunga di tanah. Dapatkah musim panas yang akan datang.. juga menghangatkan bunga di hati Claire?

"Hiks…" Masih terus menangis, Claire pun berkata..

"…. Nenek.. Tolong Aku.."

**-bersambung?-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Note:**

**Halohaa!**

**Maaf ya bagi yang kecewa jika chapter sebelumnya tidak memuaskan.. Hehe..**

**Di chapter kali ini adalah awal dari SUMMER TIME! Yee... *tepuk tangan* (?)**

**Dan kali ini saya memutuskan untuk mengubah sedikit jalan cerita dengan menyertakan 'trio gantengs' dalam kehidupan Jack. Siapa aja trio gantengs itu?**

**Terima kasih sudah selalu membaca cerita ini! Mohon saran dan kritiknya jika berkenan, selamat membaca cerita yang bisa disebut gaje ini! Semoga menghibur~ ^^**

* * *

**Part 7**

**Festival Renang**

**JENG!**

Sinar lampu menyoroti seseorang yang hanya terlihat bayangannya. Hitam kelam.

"Salam pemirsa.. Bertemu lagi dengan saya! Di investigasi Mineral Farm. Saya, MC sementara, akan menemani anda selama kurang lebih 10 menit. Eh.. 5 menit malah.. Ah.. sudahlah.. Ehm!"

"Seperti yang kita ketahui pada episode sebelumnya, di 5 paragraf terakhir... eh.. 4.. eh.. kayaknya 5.. eh.. Ah! sudahlah! Ehm! pokoknya di sekitar paragraf terakhir, Claire menangis.."

"Apakah saat ini Claire masih bergalau? Ataukah dia mengurung diri di kamarnya dan tidak keluar? Dan saat kita melihatnya dia sudah..."

"Berisik!"

**DUAK!**

**BYUUURRRR!**

Claire menendang orang yang dari tadi cerocos sendiri gak karuan di depan kolam ikan. Siapa yang suka berada di dekat kolam? Cuma satu. Ya, makhluk hijau nan misteri plus ajaib minus kenormalan ini.

"Hapueehh! JAHAT! Aku kan sedang berlatih jadi MC acara gosip!" Jawab Kappa sambil berusaha bangkit dari kolam ikan, yang sudah lama ikannya kabur semua. Ga tahan kolamnya dicemplungin Kappa terus.

"Ya tapi gak usah aku juga kali yang digosipin!" Claire protes, sambil sibuk mengambil madu yang sudah penuh dari atas pohon dekat kolam itu berada.

"Tapi kan gosip yang paling panas itu gosip tentangmu! Yang waktu itu menangis di pemandian air pana.."

"Kau ngintip ya?!"

**BUK!**

**BYUURRR!**

Sekali lagi, Claire menendang makhluk nan malang plus aneh minus keindahan itu ke dalam kolam ikan. (Malangnya nasibmu, nak!)

"Huh.. Menyebalkan.. Padahal aku sudah ingin melupakannya.."

Ya, seperti yang kita semua ketahui.. Di episode *ehm!* chapter sebelumnya, Claire memang sedang bersedih.

"Tapi tidak lagi kok!" Claire manjawab sambil mengangkat cangkulnya. Kamu mau lempar cangkul itu kemana nak?

Ohh.. Begitu.. Apa alasannya?

"Memang sih.. Aku waktu itu sedih.. Tapi sekarang tidak! Karena.." Sambil mengangkat cangkul dengan kedua tangannya, Claire berteriak.

"Kata nenek, sehabis menangis karena sedih, berarti semangat kita untuk terus mnju harus 1000000%! Karena itu, aku harus semangat!" Sambil berkata begitu, Claire dilatar belakangi oleh Kappa yang terpeleset ketika berusaha keluar dari kolam. (?)

Baiklah, jadi kamu sekarang tidak bersedih?

"Tidak! Sama sekali!" Jawab Claire yakin, bulat, teguh.

Lalu, bagaimana soal Jack?

"E-ehh?! I-itu.. Mm.. Aku tetap memutuskan untuk menolongnya.. Mengumpulkan kunci-kunci itu.. Tapi.. Aku tetap sebal padanya! Karena dia tetap kasar! Dia juga masih sering mengataiku.. dan.. tapi.."

**PLOK!**

Sekantung bibit tomat terlempar ke kepala Claire.

"Hoii! Kau ini bicara dengan siapa?" Jack heran.

"Eh? Sama.. sama siapa ya?" Rupanya Claire tidak sadar dari tadi bicara bersama sang narator. Oke, lupakan tentang narator, balik ke cerita!

"Nah, jangan lupa tanam bibit ini ya!" Jack menunjukkan sejumlah kantung bibit pada Claire.

"Iyaa.. Iyaaa" Jawab Claire.

Sebenarnya, Claire masih sedikit canggung pada Jack. Dan tanpa disadari Claire jadi terus memperhatikan Jack. Dia benar-benar seperti manusia biasa. Sama sekali beda dengan hantu di bayangan Claire yang mengerikan, kayak Kappa gitu. Tapi perbedaannya, manusia biasa tak dapat melihatnya. Dan Jack tidak dapat menyentuh mereka.

"Guk!" Hoshi menyadarkan Claire dari lamunannya.

"Ada apa Hoshi?" Tanya Claire sambil menggendong Hoshi.

"Gugugugukkk guk guk guk!" Hoshi tiba-tiba panik dan terus menyuruh Claire melihat ke arah pintu masuk Mineral Farm.

"Hee?" Claire melihat ke arah pintu masuk.

**Tetetetererengg~~**

Backsong nada ondel-ondel.. *ehm* nada bajak laut beserta ombak-ombaknya pun berputar. Dari ujung sana terlihat seseorang berjalan menuju Mineral farm, dibelakangi oleh matahari terbenam (masih pagi cuy!). Karena orang itu memakai bandana ungu, Claire sempat mundur mengira dia berdarah sama dengan juri serba ungu yang familiar itu. Tapi begitu wajahnya mulai kelihatan, orang itu benar-benar berbeda dengan juri kita satu itu. Begitu orang itu sampai di depan Claire, dia mematikan radio yang daritadi dia bawa. Rupanya backsong yang tiba-tiba keluar berasal dari radio itu.

"Halohaii,_ girls_!" Sapanya dengan menunjukkan giginya yang kelihatan super putih karena didukung oleh kulitnya yang go.. _*ohok!*_ sedikit hitam dari yang lain.

"... emm.. hai?" Jawab Claire. Dia bilang tadi _girls_.. emang ada siapa lagi selain Claire disini?

_"My names Kai! Its nice to meet ya!"_ Jawabnya sambil berpose-pose.

"Hahaha.. ya.. ya.." Jawab Claire seasalnya. Kenapa sih orang aneh selalu bermunculan di dekatnya?

"So.. _lady_.." Orang yang menyebut dirinya Kai itu mengambil tangan Claire. Dari jauh, ada seseorang yang sudah bersiap melempar kantung bibit ke kepala Kai. Belum sempat dilemparkannya kantung bibit itu, seseorang dari jauh sudah melemparkan sesuatu lebih cepat darinya.

**PLOK!**

Beberapa telur berjatuhan ke kepala Kai.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari Claire, dasar kau si hitam!"

**Jeng!**

Munculah...

Pahlawan kebenaran, _Rick-the man_! Yang saat ini penuh dengan pakan ayam disana-sini ... berhasil menyelamatkan Claire!

"Kauu..." Kai pun melepaskan tangan Claire dan mengacungkan telunjuknya ke arah Rick. "Kauu! Si Ricky the Twinky the Poooo!"

"Seenaknya saja kau memberi namaku yang aneh-aneh, dasar Kaing Kaing hitam!" Rick gamau kalah, ikut mengacungkan telunjuknya ke arah Kai.

"Ahh, kau memang tak ada sense keindahan, memberiku nama dengan suara anjing memelas begitu.. Ricky the pooo!" Jawab Kai sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Pooo?! Awas kauu!" Rick melemparkan telur lagi ke arah Kai, namun meleset dan terkena Kappa yang baru saja berdiri, lalu jatuh lagi ke kolam. Untungnya mereka tidak melihatnya.

"Huh! Terima ini!" Kai mengambil jagung yang ada di dalam bandananya.. (kok bisa?!) Dan melemparkannya ke Rick. Sayangnya jagung itu cuma nyangkut di rambut Rick dan tidak menyebabkan benjol apapun.

Mereka terus menerus melemparkan barang perang yang mereka bawa. Claire hanya diam saja melihat mereka, sedangkan seseorang mulai emosi, kemudian karena sudah tidak sabar lagi, Pahlawan kebenaran yang asli pun muncul.

"Jangan..." Jack kali ini meletakkan karung bibitnya dan menggantinya dengan sabit Claire.

"JANGAN BERANI-BERANINYA KAU BERTENGKAR DI KEBUNKU!" Jack sudah siap melemparkan sabitnya namun terhenti ketika kedua mata mereka melotot karena melihat sesuatu yang lain. Makhluk hijau, muncul dari kolam.

"A.. apa.. a-a-a..." Rick tidak bisa berkata lagi.

"I-it.. iuu.. itu.." begitu pula Kai.

"..." Kappa yang merasa dirinya dilihat pun hanya tersenyum. "Hai.. aku Kappa."

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Mereka pun berpelukan, dan lari bersama, meninggalkan Mineral Farm, dan para penghuninya, yang saat ini sedang tidak tau apa yang terjadi.

"Hee? Kenapa mereka?" Tanya Kappa polos.

"... Rupanya kau.." Jack meletakkan sabit Claire ke tanah. "Ternyata kau ada gunanya juga ya."

"Ngomong-ngomong.. Tadi itu siapa?" Tanya Claire.

" ..." Jack masih memperhatikan tangan Claire yang tadi disentuh makhluk gosong itu. Dan dia tidak suka.

"Mm.. Kenapa?" Tanya Claire ketika melihat Jack yang sedang mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau mau-maunya disentuh orang menjijikan begitu.. Cuci tangan!" Suruh Jack.

"Hee?" Claire melihat tangannya. "Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Claire.

"CUCI!" Karena tampang Jack yang seram, Claire pun mengalah dan berlari ke rumah untuk mencuci tangan, walau masih bingung. Sementara Jack masih bete dan menghela nafasnya.

"Cemburu yaaaaa?" Tiba-tiba Kappa muncul di bawahnya, dengan wajahnya hanya berjarak 5 cm dari wajah Jack.

"GUWAAH!" Secara spontan, Jack menendang Kappa sehingga Kappa terpental dan nyemplung ke kolam lagi. Beruntung ikan di kolam itu sudah tidak ada. Coba kalau ada, ikan itu bisa jadi model lagu "ikan di obok obok". Sementara itu Claire keluar dengan wajah ceria, berlari ke arah Jack.

"Heeiiii! HEIII! BESOK... BESOK.. FESTIVAL RENANG?!" Tanya Claire senang.

"e-e-eh? I.. iya?" Jawab Jack.

"ASIKKK! YEAH! HOREEE!" Claire langsung berputar-putar mengelilingi ladang, melupakan semuanya. Termasuk Jack yang saat ini masih plengo melihatnya.

"Memangnya kau suka sekali berenang?" Tanya Jack penasaran. Sebenarnya sudah tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi, Jack tau jawabannya. Hanya saja dia ingin menyakinkannya.

"IYAAAA!" Senyuman lebar Claire sudah sangat meyakinkan Jack.

"Ba-baiklah.. menangkanlah ya.." jawab Jack sambil mundur beberapa langkah.

"PASTII!" Teriak Claire. "Lalu.. kau besok ikut tidak?" Tanya Claire pada Jack.

**DEG!**

Untuk sesaat, Claire melihat Jack merinding.

"Ti-tidak.. aku.. melihat saja.. dari pi-pinggir.." jawab Jack terbata-bata lalu masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Kenapa dia?" Tanya Claire heran.

"Dia tidak bisa berenang." Lagi-lagi Kappa muncul tiba-tiba dan membuat Claire kaget sampai terjungkal. Ya, namanya juga hantu, mana mungkin bisa berenang? Atau.. jangan-jangan dari saat dia manusia, dia tidak bisa berenang? Demikianlah, Claire sangat menantikan hari esok. Walau sebenarnya, Claire tidak menyadari.. Besok adalah bencana.. Dimana akan terjadi perubahan besar baginya.

**-Pantai 1 Summer 08.00 AM-**

"Wwooooohoooo!" Claire yang sudah mengenakan baju renang merahnya berlari mengitari pantai. Sementara Jack yang datang bersamanya pun hanya bisa memandanginya dari pinggir pantai.

"Hoi! Aku tak ikutan ya! Aku mau tunggu di kursi alun-alun saja!" Teriak Jack sambil pergi ke alun-alun kota.

"Baiklah~~" ujar Claire sambil bermain-main di pasir. Sementara orang-orang lain pun mulai berdatangan.

"Hai Claireee!"

**Buk!**

Karen berlari dari jauh dan langsung memeluk Claire. Karen juga sudah mengenakan perlengkapan renangnya.

"Karen! Kau akan berenang juga?" Tanya Claire sambil balik memeluk salah satu temannya itu.

"Tentu saja! Aku tak akan kalah denganmu!" Jawab Karen semangat.

"Wah-wah.. Kalian semangat sekali!" Muncullah Elli, namun masih mengenakan pakaian perawatnya.

"Elli! Kau tidak ikut lomba?" Tanya Claire.

"Tidak, aku akan menjadi petugas keamanan kali ini! Menggantikan Haris dan dokter! Karena mereka akan ikut lomba!" Jawab Elli senang.

"Kok kamu malah senang sih?" Tanya Karen.

"Kalau dokter ikut, berarti trio gantengs ikut lomba dong!" Ann nimbrung, dengan baju renangnya dan kacamata renangnya. Dia ikut berenang rupanya.

"T-trio gantengs?" Alis Claire mengkerut mendengar nama yang baginya agak norak itu.

"Iya! Trio gantengs selalu memenangkan lomba renang ini! Itu loh.. si Gray, Dokter, sama Cliff!" Popuri juga ikut-ikutan.

"O-oh.. jadi trio gantengs itu mereka?" Tanya Claire.

"Iya! Mereka keren! Selain itu mereka selalu menjadi juara renang!" Elli meringgis senang.

"wah, berarti mereka jago sekali ya! Aku tidak akan kalah!" Claire semangat.

"Hei hei.. cewek dan cowok itu lombanya dipisah Claire.." Mary menambahkan, tapi tampaknya dia tidak ikut lomba berenang.

"Ehhhhh?! Tidak seru ahh..." jawab Claire.

"Ya, harus seperti itu dong! Supaya kita bisa menentukan siapa saja trio gantengs!" Jawab Ann. Claire langsung menghela nafasnya. Rupanya, mereka yang memutuskan siapa itu trio gantengs.

"Tenang saja! Tahun ini aku akan masuk ke dalam trio gantengs itu!" Tiba-tiba Kai muncul di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Halo Kaiiii!" Sapa Popuri.

"Ah, kau itu.. hanya besar mulut saja! Tahun lalu, kau juara bontot bersama si Rick kan?" Sindir Karen.

"A-ah! Tahun lalu itu, kakiku terkilir! Karena itu aku hanya mengeluarkan 1/8 kekuatanku yang sesungguhnya!" Kai gak mau kalah.

"Okeee.. okeee.." jawab Ann malas.

"Aku juga akan masuk ke trio gantengs!" Rick tiba-tiba datang.

"kau? Ricky the Twinky the Pooo? Bwahaha! Tidak mungkin." Sindir Kai.

"Apa kau Kaing kaing item?! Awas kau!" Rick gak mau kalah, mulai melempar pasir ke arah Kai.

"Apa?! Terima ini!" Kai balas melempar pasir.

"Aduh.. Ayo, kita pergi!" Ajak Elli. Dan para gadis pun menghindari mereka. Kemudian..

[[Yak! Selamat datang! Selamat datang! Di festival renang!]]

Sang walikota yang mengenakan baju renang bunga-bunga kembali membuka acara. Dengan mikrofon kesayangannya tentunya.

"Aah, sudah mau dimulai!" Claire semangat.

"Eehh! Tapi trio gantengs belum datang!" Ann kecewa.

[[Karena para peserta lomba laki-laki belum lengkap, jadi kita akan mulai yang perempuan dulu. Ayoo! Bersiap-siap,_ ladies_!]]

"Selamat berjuang ya!" Ujar Elli.

"Se-semangat.." Mary menambahkan.

"Claireee! Berjuanglahhh!" Rick berteriak.

"Claire! Jangan dengarkan suara dia! Nanti kau kalah!" Sindir Kai.

"Apa?!" Rick bersiap melempar kerang.

"Kalian! Hentikan!" Elli mulai emosi.

Sementara lomba renang untuk perempuan dilaksanakan, trio gantengs.. _*ehm!*_ Gray, Dokter, dan Cliff sedang dalam perjalanan menuju pantai. Saat ini mereka sedang melewati gereja menuju alun-alun kota.

"Hatsyiim!" Cliff bersin.

"Kau flu?" Tanya Gray. Aduh.. perhatiannya.._ (?) *narator ditimpuk Gray*_

"Mau minum ini?" Dokter menunjukkan cairan yang tidak bisa dideksripsikan warnanya. Cliff dan Gray langsung merinding.

"Ti-tidak.. aku hanya sedikit kedinginan karena langsung memakai baju renang.." jawab Cliff.

"Mmm.. baiklah." Jawab dokter memasukkan botol cairan itu ke kantung celana renangnya. Jadi selama ini dibawa-bawa?!

Kemudian mereka berjalan dan mulai memasuki alun-alun kota. Alun-alun itu sangat sepi karena orang-orang sedang berkumpul di pantai. Sampai tiba-tiba, Dokter melihat sesuatu, dan langsung mendorong Gray dan Cliff untuk sembunyi ke semak-semak.

**Grasak!**

"Aduh.. apa-apaan sih?!" Gray protes.

"Sttt! Lihat itu!" Dokter menunjukkan ke arah papan pengumuman di alun-alun. Gray dan Cliff pun melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Dokter. Dan mata mereka berdua pun melotot.

Mereka melihat, kaca papan pengumuman itu terbuka sendiri. Kemudian kertas di dalamnya pun terlepas, dan melayang! Kertas itu terputar-putar. Kemudian kertas itu kembali ke tempatnya. Dan kaca papan pengumuman itu tertutup lagi. Tapi tak hanya itu. Setelah selesai, tong sampah di sebelahnya tertendang. Dan isinya keluar semua, penuh dengan kertas pengumuman lama. Kemudian, tong sampah itu kembali lagi ke posisi semula. Dan entah bagaimana caranya isinya bisa masuk sendiri ke tong sampah itu.

"I-ituu.. ha-hantu?" Gray berbisik kepada mereka berdua.

"Ti-tidak mungkin! Ka-kata Carter.. orang yang sudah meninggal, akan berada di langit!" Jawab Cliff.

"Aku juga tidak percaya. Kita lihat saja dulu kelanjutannya." Jawab dokter.

Tiba-tiba dari arah pantai, muncul Claire berlari menuju papan pengumuman itu, membawa piala di tangannya.

"Jack! Aku menang!" Teriak Claire.

Sementara mereka bertiga di balik semak-semak hanya kebingungan melihat Claire berbicara sendiri.

"Jack? Siapa itu? Rasanya.. Namanya tak asing?" Ujar Gray.

"Stt, lihat itu!" Sahut dokter.

Terlihat di mata trio gantengs, Claire menyerahkan piala kepada 'seseorang' yang mereka tidak bisa lihat. Kemudian piala itu melayang dan terputar-putar dengan sendirinya.

"Aku hebat kan? Hahaha!" Ujar Claire bangga.

Tiba-tiba piala itu bergerak sendiri dan memukul kepala Claire. Kemudian Claire meringgis kesakitan dan mengambil piala yang melayang itu, dan melemparkannya ke depannya. Anehnya, piala itu terpental seperti mengenai sesuatu. Kemudian Claire tertawa.

"Sudah cepat, bawa piala itu pulang dan buka gemboknya! Aku masih ingin bermain di pantai sebentar! Atau kau mau berenang di pantai?" Ujar Claire dengan nada meledek.

Kemudian Claire tertawa kecil.

"Iya, iya.. aku tau.. ya sudah, cepatlah pulang, sebelum ada orang yang melihat piala melayang sendiri! Tidak lucu kan?" Claire kemudian berlari ke arah pantai. "Aku duluan ya!" Dan pergi begitu saja tanpa mengetahui keberadaan trio gantengs.

Sementara, piala melayang itu mulai pergi ke arah Inn, dan menghilang. Tampaknya seperti kata Claire tadi, dia ingin segera 'pulang'. Tapi sayang, sudah ada orang yang 'melihatnya'.

"Apa itu.. tadi?" Cliff masih tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya. Dia lalu mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"..." bahkan Gray tak sanggup berkata-kata lagi.

"Secara medis, aku tidak pernah percaya hal-hal semacam ini." Dokter membuka kaca matanya. Kacamata 'renang'nya yang dari tadi ia pakai. "Tetapi jujur, baru kali ini aku tertarik pada hal semacam ini."

"Claire.. Dia bisa melihatnya.. Hantu itu?" Tanya Gray.

"Kita belum tau itu hantu atau bukan, siapa tau itu adalah makhluk yang hanya bsia dilihat dengan menggunakan sesuatu hal yang medikal.." Dokter mulai asik dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Tapi.. Kenapa Claire tidak pernah mengatakannya pada kita?" Tanya Cliff.

"Mungkin dia punya alasan, kenapa dia tidak bisa mengatakannya." Jawab Gray.

".. Aku tertarik untuk menyelidiki gadis itu." Dokter mengenakan kacamatanya. "Kalian ikut?" Tanyanya kepada Gray dan Cliff.

"aku ikut! Aku juga akan cari informasi dari carter." Jawab Cliff.

"Hmph! Menarik juga." Jawab Gray sambil tersenyum dan menurunkan topinya.

**"Hei."**

Muncul seseorang dari belakang mereka, yaitu Zack yang memasang tanpang heran. Sambil mengkerutkan alisnya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Berjongkok di semak-semak begitu? Lomba sudah akan dimulai!" Teriaknya.

"Ahh.. Gawat. Aku lupa." Jawab dokter dengan gayanya.

"Aku juga." Jawab Gray.

"Ahh! Ayo! Cepat kalian berdua!" Teriak Cliff panik.

Mereka lalu pergi meninggalkan alun-alun kota. Namun mereka tidak menyadari bahwa di alun-alun kota masih ada sosok lain.

"Dewi.. bagaimana ini? Mereka menyadari Jack?" Tanya para kurcaci.

"hehehe..." Dewi hanya tertawa. "Tidak apa. Ini akan menjadi menarik. Aku ingin melihat kelanjutannya."

"Tapi.. Bagaimana nanti si Claire ya?" Tanya salah satu kurcaci.

"Dia? Haha.. Tidak perlu khawatir. Lagipula, akan lebih mudah menyelesaikan masalah dengan bantuan banyak orang kan?... Itu juga yang harus Jack sadari." Jawab sang dewi.

"Begitu ya?" Tanya kurcaci.

"Ya, baiklah, akan kuberikan mereka dukunganku." Kemudian dewi dan kurcaci menghilang ditemani oleh cahaya-cahaya pelangi.

Sementara itu, di pantai, keadaan semakin meriah begitu trio gantengs datang. Itu berarti, lomba untuk peserta laki-laki akan segera dimulai. Mereka pun segera bersiap di tempat mereka.

"Claire, kau akan mendukung siapa?" Tanya Karen.

"Eh? Siapa ya?" Jawab Claire bingung.

"Kau beruntung loh.. Saat mereka kemari, mereka terus memelototimu!" Sahut Ann.

"Me.. memelototi?!" Claire panik. "Aku salah apa?" Tanya Claire.

"Bukan itu maksudnya! Mungkin mereka tertarik padamu!" Ujar Popuri.

"Ah.. Aku tidak yakin.. Apa yang sudah kuperbuat ya?" Ujar Claire sambil memikirkan kesalahan apa yang ia perbuat.

[[Baiklah! Lomba akan dimulai! 3...2...1!]]

**BYUUURRR!**

Mereka semua sangat cepat, namun seperti dugaan semua, trio gantengs memimpin di depan, sementara bontotnya adalah Kai, Rick, dan Jeff.

[[Dan seperti kita duga, pemenangnya adalah Gray, Cliff, dan Dokter! Yang mencapai garis finish bersamaan!]]

"Trio Gantengs menang!" Teriak Ann.

"Wooo! Kerennn!" Popuri ikut teriak.

Sorakan yang meriah pun melanda. Namun saat lomba selesai, trio gantengs mendekati Claire.

"Bisa bicara sebentar?" Tanya dokter dengan tampang serius.

"E-eh.. boleh.." jawab Claire sedikit gugup. Takut mereka benar-benar punya masalah dengan Claire.

"Lebih baik kita bicara di gereja saja." Ujar Cliff.

"ide bagus, ayo!" Jawab Gray.

Kemudian mereka pergi ke gereja. Dan itu membuat Claire semakin takut. Apa yang mereka ingin bicarakan sampai-sampai perlu ke gereja segala? Jangan-jangan mereka ingin menghakimi Claire di depan Tuhan? Sampai sebegitunya?!

((Aku salah apa?!)) Teriak Claire dalam hati.

Masih dalam pakaian renang, mereka memasuki gereja. Cliff pun menutup pintu gereja. Masih tak ada orang di gereja karena Carter belum kembali dari pantai. Kemudian Gray yang pertama bicara.

"Sebenarnya..."

"Maafkan aku! Sungguh aku tak tau aku punya salah pada kalian! AMPUNI AKU!" Teriak Claire panik.

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Hei.. Memangnya kami terlihat seperti orang jahat?" Tanya dokter.

"Sepertinya dia salah paham.." Jawab Cliff.

"eh? Kalian tidak marah padaku?" Tanya Claire.

"Tidak-tidak." Jawab mereka bertiga bersamaan.

"Lalu.. Ada apa..?" Tanya Claire.

"Sebenarnya.. Kami melihat..." Gray terhenti. "Kau saja yang jelaskan." Gray menepuk pundak Dokter.

"Hah.. Baiklah.." Dokter melepaskan kaca mata renang yang daritadi dipakainya, dan sedikit mengacak-ngacak rambutnya yang basah. _*Woooow* (?)_

"Cepatlah!" ujar Gray tidak sabar.

"Ehm! Claire. Jujurlah kepada kami. Kami melihatnya." Ujar dokter dengan nada tegas.

"i-iya? Melihat apa?" Tanya Claire masih belum memahami ke arah mana mereka ingin bicara.

"Piala. Kau menyerahkan piala kepada seseorang di alun.. ehm.. bukan seseorang tepatnya.. tapi.. mungkin bisa disebut, Hantu? Karena kami tidak bisa melihatnya.." tambah Cliff.

**DEG!**

Muka Claire langsung berubah. Keringat dingin menyertainya. Bagaimana dia tidak menyadari kalau mereka bertiga melihat dirinya menyerahkan piala pada Jack.. Yang mereka tidak bisa lihat?

"Bagaimana?" Tanya mereka bertiga. Sementara Claire hanya bisa diam di tempat, tidak tau harus mengatakan apa.

((Aku harus bilang apa?))

_'Iya, kalian tau? Aku bisa melihat hantu loh! Kalian sih tidak bisa.. Hahahaha!'_

((Tidak.. Tidak.. Aku tidak bisa berkata begitu..))

_'Sebenarnya.. Aku memiliki kekuatan gaib! Aku juga memiliki banyak sekutu gaib! Dan.. Karena kalian mengetahuinya.. Aku akan menyihir kalian menjadi kodok! Wahahahaha!'_

((itu malah tambah ngawur lagi.. Aduh.. Jack! Ini salahmu!)) Kutuk Claire dalam hati yang karena tambah panik, dia tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi.

"Claire?" Mendengar mereka bertiga memanggil namanya, jantung Claire rasanya ingin copot. "Ceritakan semuanya kepada kami."

Haruskah Claire berbohong? Ataukah dia harus menceritakan yang sebenarnya?

"... Nenek.. Tolong aku.."

**-Bersambung?-**


End file.
